Jekyll and Hyde
by DJFireHawk
Summary: CM Punk's little sister can't stand Jon Moxley/Dean Ambrose. She remembers him from when she and Punk were in the Indy circuit and thinks he's rude, brash, arrogant, and annoying. He finds her beautiful, especially when angry, and loves rile her up. When Punk just abandons the WWE by quitting she's left reeling and feeling hurt…and turns to the only man who has never abandoned her.
1. Chapter 1

Jekyll and Hyde

Summary: CM Punk's younger sister can't stand Jon Moxley/Dean Ambrose. She remembers him from when she and Punk were in the Indy circuit and thinks he's rude, brash, arrogant, and annoying. He finds her beautiful, especially when angry, and loves rile her up. When Punk just abandons the WWE by quitting she's left reeling and feeling hurt…and turns to the only man who has never abandoned her.

A/N: I've had this story brewing in my head for a while now and I think it's time to finally let it out to play…so to speak. I hope you all enjoy this one.

Warnings: cursing, violence, adult situations, and general crazy shit.

Chapter 1

Phil Brooks, known to the world as CM Punk, was pacing around his locker room while his manager tried to calm him down. Paul Heyman was having absolutely zero luck in managing to calm down the agitated champion. He had thought Punk would be happy with him for hiring some extra protection for him, but it seemed to only piss him off. The protection he'd hired were leaning against a wall while watching the scene unfold, each of the three men wearing amused little smirks on their faces. The three straightened as the door opened and a small female walked into the room, her dark brown hair up in a ponytail as her blue and brown eyes locked onto the still-pacing champion. Her eyes were a sort of chocolate brown color but had a ring of light blue around the outside, something her doctor told her was called central heterochromia, and she personally thought it gave her a unique edge over the other Divas in the company. She places a small hand on Phil's arm and he stopped in his tracks, making Paul sigh in relief and the other three look on with curiosity.

"Phil…will you please calm down? Paul…what the hell set him off this time?"

"I…um…I may have…done something he isn't happy about…"

"Not happy? Really Paul? I'm not happy about it? Wrong! I'm fucking pissed about it. I don't need hired bodyguards. I'm the best in the world at what I do and I do not need help to keep my title."

"The Authority is gunning for you Punk. Triple H is willing to try damn-near anything to take that title from you. These guys would just be a little backup plan."

The small woman let out a long sigh and put a hand on her head, mumbling under her breath about arrogant idiots and pushy managers which earned a chuckle from the three men against the wall.

"Phil! Enough! Look…I know you aren't happy about this but what's done is done. Paul already bought their contracts for the next month at least so there's nothing you can do about it. Be the strong champion you say you are and suck it up."

Punk growled softly and pulled the woman into a headlock, messing up her hair with his free hand and earning an elbow to the side for his efforts. The three men in black shared confused looks before the pair in front started talking again, punk rubbing his side with a wince.

"I forgot how hard you hit. Fine…I'll let Paul have his way for now…but I'm not happy about it."

"See there…you can be an adult."

The girl laughed and dodged as Phil lunged at her, dancing around the room to avoid him until she literally ran into what felt like a wall. A pair of strong hands grabbed her arms to keep her from falling over.

"Easy there Darlin'…no need to fall for me already."

"I wouldn't fall for you if you were a Greek god Moxley."

The man's eyes narrowed as he looked at her closer, only to widen as he put the pieces together. The woman had managed to wriggle out of his grip and pounce on Phil, tackling him to the floor before tickling him mercilessly.

"Amalthea Brooks….Pink's baby sister…damn you grew up good Darlin'."

The man now known as Dean Ambrose growled softly when Amalthea ignored him in favor of having an impromptu wrestling match with her brother on the floor. Paul rolled his eyes at the two before leaving the room to head to catering. Dean's brothers raised an eyebrow at his reaction but he waved them off before stepping forward, finally getting Amalthea to turn her attention to him.

"I remember you little spitfire…and I'm still interested."

"ell I'm still not interested so you can keep your interest to yourself. Come on Phil, let's go find your girlfriend so she can keep you form annoying me."

"Very funny Thea…I'm not the annoying one…"

The two siblings continued bickering as they headed down the hall towards the Diva's locker room, earning amused looks from people as they passed. The three black-clad men in the locker room had very different reactions to her words.

"Oh man that was priceless! I have never seen you get shot down so fast…I think I like her."

"Back off two-tone…she's mine."

"Doesn't seem that way Brotha…seems to me she wants nothing to do with you."

"Fuck you too Ro."

The two-tone haired man and the Samoan god both leaned on each other while they laughed at their agitated friend. Dean flipped them both off and stalked out of the room, though they followed him anyway because they knew he wasn't really angry just annoyed. Dean Ambrose was not used to being told no…and it made the other guy in his head get really twitchy and agitated. Jon Moxley was a very different man to Dean Ambrose, both of them were mentally unbalanced but Dean was much more tame than Moxley. Moxley was more violent and it was a constant struggle for Dean to remain in control so Moxley wouldn't do any serious damage to someone. Both of them wanted Amalthea though, it was one of the few things they ever agreed on, and having her blow them off like that had irritated them both. Amalthea had left Phil with his girlfriend AJ Lee and was heading to the locker room of another of her friends when she found herself dragged into an empty room and pinned against a wall. The black-clad form of Dean Ambrose was looming over her, crowding her and trying to intimidate her. Unfortunately for him she wasn't the type to be easily cowed by anyone.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Get the fuck off me Moxley."

"Moxley ain't here right now…and believe me you don't want him coming out to play here. My name's Dean Ambrose."

"You do realize you're referring to yourself as two people right?"

"Yeah…I know. There are two of us up here. Moxley is the more violent one, likes to really fuck people up. I'm a bit more laid back but I can be crazy too Darlin'. We both want your pretty little ass though."

"Well that's just too damn bad because I don't want you."

She tried to push him off so she could leave but he let out a low growl and grabbed a fistful of her hair, yanking her back and giving her a look that she'd seen before when Moxley got angry.

"You listen to Mox real good girl. I always get what I want. I want you…and I will have you. One way or another I will make you mine Amalthea Brooks. You can run and fight all you want…it'll only make it more fun for me."

He leaned in an ran his tongue up the side of her face before throwing her to the floor where she looked up at him with a slight hint of fear starting to show. It had been so long since she'd last had to deal with him that she'd forgotten just how volatile and dangerous Moxley was. He stopped moving for a moment and then blinked at her, his eyes seeming to soften a bit before he held out a hand to help her up.

"Sorry about that Darlin'…Mox tends to push his way through when he gets upset. You hurt?"

"I'm fine. Stay away from me…both of you."

She stormed out of the room and ran into the other two members of dean's team, literally hitting the brick wall known as Roman Reigns. He helped her stay upright with an amused smirk dancing on his lips, the two-toned one bouncing on his heels next to him.

"Damnit…why are all the men around here built like fucking brick walls?!"

The two men shared a laugh, earning a pair of middle fingers from her for it, until a darker chuckle from behind her made her spine stiffen. The other men shared an odd look as the female growled softly and pushed her way past the two of them, growling over her shoulder at their team mate and brother.

"Stay the fuck away from me…I'm not kidding."

Dean just gave a short bark of laughter and slung an arm around each of his brother's shoulders, a twisted little smirk making its way across his lips.

"Damn…little spitfire's got a damn stiff backbone huh boys?"

"You still with us Dean?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm still here. Mox messed with her a bit though…think he pissed her off more than anything else though. She's got fire in her."

The other two men groaned, knowing full well that Moxley being interested in the woman would mean that Dean wouldn't give up on trying to make her his. They loved their brother, despite his split personality, but they weren't sure if they should try to keep him away from her or not. They shared a look and decided to let things play out, see what happened before making a decision. By the time she rejoined her brother, ready to lead him to the ring for his match, she had managed to calm herself back down. She had on a pair of knee high blood-red leather boots with black leather accenting the red laces, the toes, and the heel. Her body was encased in a pair of skintight black shorts with an equally tight black crop top, on top of that was a blood red corset dress that had an open front and a long skirt that trailed a bit in the back. Her fingernails were painted black with blood-red tips and she had very light make-up done with the only bold part being the blood-red lipstick she wore. She took out her ponytail holder and let her hair cascade around her shoulders, shaking it out a bit to make it settle better. Phil shared a smile with her before his music hit, neither of them seeing the trio of men watching them.

"Wow…she looks good in that outfit…not my type really but damn."

"Mine Seth."

"I know that. Relax bro I'm not gonna try and steal her."

They watched as Phil and Amalthea went out onto the stage, the fans torn between booing him and cheering for her which made them all laugh a bit. The two siblings crouched down into Phil's signature entrance before heading down to the ring. Amalthea bounced up onto the ring apron and then did a little back flip, landing in a crouch inside the ring as Phil rolled his eyes and climbed in with a microphone. Phil spent a few minutes trash talking his opponent for the night, Ryback, until the big guy came out to the ring. Amalthea left the ring as the match began, watching everything closely in case she had a chance to interfere. Her chance came when Ryback had backed Phil into the corner and was stomping on him over and over, ignoring the Ref's efforts to get him off. Amalthea jumped onto the apron as the Ref got Ryback off and moved in to check on her brother. Ryback raised an amused eyebrow at the little five foot tall female that was glaring at him, until she backhanded him hard enough to knock his head to the side. The audience went silent for a moment until Ryback grabbed her by her hair and dragged her into the ring, her kicking and hitting not phasing him in the slightest. He pulled her up onto his shoulders, ready to slam her tiny body to the mat despite the Ref telling him to put her down, only to drop her as he took a spear out of nowhere.

Dean, Seth, and Roman had rushed to the ring after Amalthea slapped Ryback and Dean saw the look on the man's face. Roman ran into the ring and speared the guy right in the gut, causing him to drop Amalthea into the waiting arms of Dean as he slid in behind the big guy. The Ref called for the DQ but for once, Punk didn't care about being disqualified. He raced over to Dean's side as the other man set Amalthea on her feet, noticing she was shaking slightly after nearly being body-slammed by a guy three times her size.

"Easy Darlin', settle down now you're alright. Just watch Darlin'…we're gonna make him pay for this injustice."

Dean passed her over to her brother who cradled her in his arms while checking to make sure she wasn't hurt. The fans were screaming at Ryback for almost hurting her, she was a crowd favorite among the Divas. The three black-clad men surrounded Ryback in the ring, anger in each of their eyes and rage in one pair of menacing blue eyes. They proceeded to beat the man black and blue until he was no longer able to move, let alone fight back. The three men slid out of the ring and, after giving a last look to the sibling pair, left the way they came…through the crowd who patted their arms and backs as they passed, earning little snarls from Dean. Phil led Amalthea backstage and went straight to the trainer's room, ignoring her protest that she was just fine. The doctor confirmed what she said and she stuck her tongue out at her brother as her rescuers came into the room.

"See? I told you I was just fine Mr. Overprotective."

"Well sue me for worrying about my baby sister. I'm supposed to look after you and keep you safe. Speaking of safe…what the hell were you thinking?"

"I wasn't…you know what happens when someone hurts you Phil…I just snap and she takes over."

Phil sighed softly and then noticed their audience. He shifted awkwardly for a moment before holding out his hand to the three men.

"Thanks…for saving her when I…couldn't."

"Don't mention it. I'll save her pretty ass anytime."

Dean laughed at the glare she threw at him, though he was thrown for a loop when she walked up and gave him a brief little hug.

"Thanks for saving me Dean."

She walked out before he could even process her action, let alone react to it, with her brother trailing behind her and watching for any potential danger. Dean was still frozen in place as Seth started poking him and Roman snorted softly in amusement.

"Dean? Dude…are you in there? Hellooo? Dude snap the fuck out of it man."

"Huh?"

"The hell was that about?"

"She hugged me bro."

"Yeah we saw that…so?"

"Haven't had anyone do that in a long-ass time…except you two but those are bro hugs…not the same."

His brothers shared a saddened look at the reminder of their friend's less-than-great childhood. They each clapped a hand on one of his shoulders as they left the room to head for the hotel.

A/N: Hope you all like it. I know DID doesn't really work the way I'm describing it but this way works for my story. Dean and Moxley are two personalities sharing one body and they both work together.


	2. Chapter 2

Jekyll and Hyde

Chapter 2

It had been a couple of months since the Shield, as they were now called, had first debuted by saving CM Punk's little sister. An interesting pattern had set itself up in that time that had the WWE Universe in stitches from laughing so hard. The cameras were constantly catching Dean Ambrose flirting with Amalthea Brooks and trying to seduce her, only to fail miserable as she shot him down every single time. Phil would be put in a match against someone wanting his title, often Ryback or another equally large male, and the second it looked like Amalthea was in any kind of danger the Shield would come racing in to begin the beat down on whichever idiot was stupid enough to target her. The fans were often torn between cheering and booing when it came to the Shield. They would cheer when they rescued Amalthea, but they would boo when they went out and randomly attacked superstars they didn't like. This night was different though…this time Phil was having to face the Rock…who Amalthea found out was Roman's cousin.

"So…let me get this straight…you're related to the Rock? Seriously?"

"Yeah Babygirl. He's my cousin. We don't see each other often though. The Usos are my cousins too."

"How the hell big is your family?"

"Pretty big Babygirl…pretty big."

"You'll introduce me to him right? Please?"

"Don't give me that little puppy face of yours Babygirl…I'll introduce you."

The little squeal of happiness she made had all of the men in the room laughing softly, one of them watching her with an unusually soft look on his face. Phil leaned over to speak to Dean in a low voice.

"I know you're interested in her, and because you've been keeping her safe I'm going to tell you something she doesn't want you to know."

"What might that be Punk?"

"She's attracted to you…but she's afraid to give in and be with you. She's kind of had it rough in relationships and she doesn't trust easily…she also has a bit of a dark side, as I'm sure you've noticed whenever I get really hurt out there."

"Yeah…I've noticed. She kind of snaps and it's like a whole other side of her comes out."

"You're not far from the truth. You and she have more in common than you might think Ambrose. Just like you have another person in there…so does she, and that other person doesn't take shit from anyone and tends to react violently if someone she cares about is hurt."

Dean just sat there for a while, letting all of that information sink in while he had a mental conversation with Moxley. No one seemed to notice he'd zoned out except Amalthea who watched him with a concerned frown on her face.

" _Mox…were you listening to all that?"_

" _Yeah…our little spitfire just got even more interesting."_

" _I knew she was interested but I couldn't figure out why she kept resisting…now I think I get it. She's not afraid of us…she's more afraid of getting hurt emotionally..."_

" _So we just need to prove that we're not gonna hurt her like that. She's watching us Dean…best go back to reality now."_

Dean shook his head a bit and gave Amalthea a crooked little grin that earned him an eyeroll. She had moved to stand in front of him when he didn't respond to her calling his name and when she turned to leave he gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her down into his lap.

"Hey there darlin'."

"Dean…let go."

She sounded more resigned than annoyed so he just wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his nose into her hair. She huffed softly at him and crossed her arms, intent on ignoring him if he wasn't going to let go anytime soon. Dean made it impossible to ignore him when he started to gently nibble on the back of her neck where no one could see what he was doing, feeling her shiver against him as her body reacted.

"Dean…stop that right now….I'm not kidding…"

She elbowed him in the side which forced him to let her go, at which point she immediately planted herself between Roman and Seth, snuggling into Roman's side as the big Samoan wrapped an arm around her and gave his brother an amused look. Roman and Seth had become like surrogate brothers to Amalthea in their time spent together backstage and they were almost as protective of her as Dean was. Phil just watched Dean's face fall into a pout and had to bite his lip to keep from laughing, his brothers had no such problem. When it was time for Phil's match the two siblings went out to the ring and Phil did his usual trash talking before the match started, with the Rock trash-talking right back at him. The only mistake the Rock made was when he started trash-talking Amalthea, saying that she must be a good slut if she had all three members of the Shield wanting to keep her safe. The look of hurt on her face set Dean off to the point Roman had to almost sit on him to make him stay put, though he needn't have worried. Amalthea walked up to the Rock and backhanded him hard enough to leave a big mark on his face.

"How dare you accuse ME of being a slut just because I have friends who are willing to protect me. Not that it's any of your business Rock…but I happen to still be a virgin. Before you go insulting people and calling them horrid names…maybe you should take a long hard look in the mirror."

She dropped the microphone and turned into her brother's waiting arms as he hugged her before leading her over to the announcer's table. JBL was glaring hard at the Rock as he wrapped a comforting arm around the poor woman, even he would never cross that line with someone as sweet as her. The Rock looked upset at having made the girl cry, he'd thought she was like her brother but apparently he'd been wrong. He started to move in her direction to apologize but was cut off by Punk's fist hitting his jaw as the man screamed at him for hurting his baby sister. The match went on for a long time until the Shield decided to get involved. They stood close to Amalthea after coming out through the crowd, looking like bodyguards and glaring at the Rock. Dean was standing right behind Amalthea with his hands on her shoulders as he massaged them a bit to try and soothe her, which seemed to be working as she relaxed a little, and he glared over the top of her head with a look that sent most men running for cover backstage. As soon as the Rock tried to go for the cover The Shield descended on him like a pack of hungry dogs. Phil rolled out of the ring as the Ref called the DQ and went to his sister's side pulling her into a hug as they watched the Shield beat and kick the hell out of the Rock, Amalthea was smirking rather wickedly as she listened to the shit Dean was growling at the Rock as he hit him repeatedly. The Authority's music hit and Vince McMahon walked out onto the stage with a microphone, Triple H right behind him with Stephanie at his side.

"CM Punk…and Miss Amalthea. To you Miss Amalthea…I do apologize for the Rock's behavior towards you. He should never have said such a vile thing to such a sweet girl. That being said…I am getting sick and tired of CM Punk's little Shield interfering on his behalf…"

"Whoah, whoah, whoah…hold it right there Vince. These guys don't work for me. They only come out when Amalthea is in trouble because they like her. They don't come out here to help me, trust me there is no love lost there. They've been attacking a lot of people in this company."

"None the less…You will be facing the Rock at the TLC pay-per-view for the title…and if the Shield interferes you will be stripped of the title."

The Authority left the stage, and Phil stormed off backstage looking angry and leaving Amalthea standing there looking a bit lost. Dean walked over to her and started to lead her to the barricade, pausing for a moment when she pulled back from him.

"What's the matter Darlin'?"

"I…I can't go through the crowd Dean."

"Why not?"

"What if people try and touch me?"

"I won't let them get close enough Darlin', neither will these two. We'll keep you between the three of us so no one can reach you alright? Trust us Darlin'?"

She hesitated a moment longer but nodded and allowed him to jump the barricade before lifting her over to join him, Roman and Seth jumping over as well before the three men surrounded her like a literal shield. They led her through the screaming fans and up into the skybox they'd been given for the night where dean immediately, but gently, pushed her into a plush chair.

"Sit down Darlin', you look like you're gonna pass out on me here."

"I'm not…I'll be fine."

"Hey, look at me Darlin'. Don't let that bastard get inside your pretty little head alright? You are so much better than anyone here…I mean that."

"Thanks Dean."

The room was enveloped in a comfortable silence for a while before Amalthea spoke up again, her voice soft and hesitant as she gently laid a hand on Dean's arm.

"Hey Dean? How…um…how is Moxley doing?"

Dean turned to her with an amused little smirk on his lips and mischief dancing in his blue eyes.

"Aww…you worried about me sugar? I'm touched…really."

She rolled her eyes at him and huffed softly in irritation, making him give a short laugh in response. Moxley loved to rile her up anytime he got to come out because seeing her flushed with anger excited him.

"If you're going to act like a jackass then I won't bother to worry about you anymore."

"Aww…don't be like that sugar. I like having you worry about me…makes me feel all warm inside."

"I think that's your ego inflating."

Roman and Seth collapsed against each other in a fit of laughter. They loved listening to her dish Moxley's shit right back to him. Moxley just gave her a little smirk before wrapping his arms around her and squeezing her ass with his hands, earning him a slap to the face as she squeaked and turned bright red. He let out one of those dark chuckles that sent chills down her spine, though they were good chills, and made every hair on her body stand up.

"Careful there spitfire…you don't want to start a fight you can't finish. You know what happens with me when a woman fights back. It just turns me on and makes me want to force her into submission."

Amalthea felt like her whole body had caught fire as he spoke those words in her ear with a low, almost menacing tone. He placed one hand on the back of her head, leaving the other one resting on her ass as his brothers pretended to be busy watching the show, and pulled her in for a hard kiss that left her breathless and clinging to his muscular arms. Once he pulled back and looked at her that infuriating smirk came back and she snapped out of the daze he'd managed to put her in, slapping him again and storming out of the room tog o find her brother. After she left Moxley rubbed his jaw and laughed.

"Little spitfire…god I love it when she fights back."

"Easy Mox…you heard what she said to my idiot cousin right? You gotta take it easy and be careful with her."

"I know this. Why do you think I let Dean stay in control so much? She's not ready to handle me full on yet."

Amalthea found her brother in his locker room throwing things around in his anger. She stayed outside the room with Paul, who had been watching with a concerned look on his face, until he calmed down enough that he was only pacing. With a heavy sigh she walked into the room and stood in her brother's path, stepping back a bit as he leveled a harsh glare at her.

"This is your fault. If you hadn't been there they would have stayed out of it."

"Are you hearing yourself right now? Paul hired them to help you dumbass, not me. They only help me when I'm in danger…and that's mostly because Dean comes rushing out and the other two come with him."

"Did you hear what Vince said out there? Were you even paying attention or were you too busy being a little baby to notice anything else?"

Amalthea slapped Phil and ran out of the room, heading straight to AJ who listened to her and tried to make her feel better. AJ knew Phil was under a lot of pressure trying to keep his title, but she also thought he loved his sister enough to not hurt her like that. AJ sighed softly and asked her friend Kaitlyn to do her a favor and find the Shield.

"What? Why? I don't want to go near those guys…they're dangerous AJ."

"I know…but they also care about her and right now I think she needs them…and I need to go knock some sense into her idiot brother."

Kaitlyn sighed but one look at Amalthea crying in AJ's arms was enough to make her steel her nerves and go find the most dangerous group in the WWE. She found them heading for catering and stopped them, flinching back when they turned to look at her.

"Umm…AJ…AJ sent me to find you three…um…Amalthea…she came running into the Diva's locker room…she's really upset and crying…"

That was all she managed to get out before the three men were off and running, Dean outpacing his brothers by several feet as he literally slid into the Diva's locker room, ignoring the few that shouted at him that men weren't allowed. He went straight to Amalthea and pulled her into his arms, looking over to AJ for an explanation when he realized Amalthea was too upset to say anything yet.

"The fuck happened to make her cry? Who's ass do I have to beat down?"

"From what I managed to get out of her she went to Phil's locker room and he was throwing shit around and then he started screaming at her, blaming her for what Vince did tonight. I'm going to go try and talk some sense into him. I know he's under a lot of pressure but that's no excuse for upsetting her like this."

AJ left the room to go find her Fiance while Dean lifted Amalthea into his arms and carried her back to the skybox. Seth went to catering and grabbed some snacks and water, as well as a Kit-Kat bar for Amalthea since it was her favorite. He entered the skybox to see Amalthea curled up in Dean's lap while Roman was rubbing her back and both men where speaking to her in soft tones, something that was only heard from Dean when she was around.

"Hey sweetheart…I brought you a Kit-Kat bar. If you give us a little smile you can have it ok?"

She gave Seth a small watery smile and he handed over the chocolate, laughing softly when she sniffed it before practically inhaling it. She remained in Dean's lap, not wanting to move because he made her feel safe and protected. Roman and Seth sat nearby, each of them having a hand on her back so she knew they were with her too. Meanwhile AJ had gone into Phil's locker room with her 'crazy face' on and Paul quickly left the area rather than face the wrath of the tiny diva.

"AJ…"

"What the actual FUCK is wrong with you?! She is your baby sister and you hurt her. She came running to me in tears because of you. It isn't her fault that her friends want to protect her and avenge any wrong done to her. You're supposed to protect and care for her, not accuse and insult her. You are sleeping alone tonight. I'm going to room with Kaitlyn and Amalthea is going to room with the Shield. At least they can keep her safe."

AJ left before Phil could even get a word out of his mouth, slamming the door behind her. She found Kaitlyn first and told her what she'd told Phil, gaining a high fice from her friend.

"You can room with me anytime AJ, now go tell Amalthea your little plan so she knows where she's sleeping tonight…if she doesn't snap at you for it."

AJ winced a bit but she knew Amalthea would be better off with the Shield tonight than with her brother and his temper. She finally found them after threatening a member of the production crew who pointed her to the skybox. She quietly knocked on the door and smiled at Seth when he opened it.

"Can we help you?"

"I need to see Amalthea…please?"

"Let her in Seth."

Seth opened the door and let AJ into the room, where she immediately had to bite her lip to keep herself from squealing at the adorable image in front of her. Amalthea was curled up in Dean's lap, her head resting against his chest while his chin rested on top of her head and his arms wrapped around her.

"Thea? Sweetie? You ok?"

"I'll be fine April. It just hurt is all."

"I screamed at him for you."

"Thanks April."

"I also told him he's sleeping alone tonight. I'm gonna room with Kaitlyn."

"But…that'll leave me alone with him all night…April…"

"No…you'll be staying with these guys tonight. I already decided it for you so don't argue. They can keep you safe and you can avoid your idiot brother for the night."

Amalthea just blinked owlishly at her friend and felt Dean's chuckle against her skin as he found AJ amusing as all hell. Roman and Seth were already nodding in agreement with the tiny Diva.

"Yeah…that's a great idea. It'll be like a big sleepover."

"What are you ten?"

The two men started bickering back and forth and Amalthea was soon laughing herself silly while Dean smiled down at her. April slipped out of the room while they weren't paying attention and returned to Kaitlyn before heading to the hotel. Amalthea and the Shield ended up spending the night watching geek movies because she and Seth wanted to, and Dean sided with Amalthea so Roman was outnumbered. Roman was on one end of the large sofa, Seth in the middle, and at the end was Dean with Amalthea in his lap. They ended up watching the Avengers movie at one point and Dean looked amused at how badly Amalthea was into Loki.

"You do realize he's technically the bad guy right?"

"I don't give a damn…he's hot as hell…and he has that whole dark thing going for him too."

Dean's blue eyes seemed to almost glow in the light from the TV as he looked down at her, the blue growing a bit darker in color as Moxley took over.

"Is that so sugar? You like your men dark huh?"

"Hmm? Yeah…Loki's got this crazy dark side but he can be really sweet too…like when he's with his mother."

She didn't even realize Dean and Moxley had changed places as she was so focused on the movie. Roman had gone to bed before this movie had even started and Seth had crawled off halfway into it when his eyes refused to stay open anymore, leaving Dean and Amalthea alone in the lounge space. Moxley carefully ran his hands up her sides and leaned in to nibble on the back of her neck, letting out a low growl when she squirmed in his lap and made a soft mewling sound.

"Sounds like I've got a little kitten in my hands…you gonna purr for me kitten?"

"Dean? What are you doing?"

"Not Dean kitten…he's watching though. I want to taste you kitten…"

Amalthea's eyes widened slightly when she realized this was Moxley and not Dean. Moxley was more unpredictable, and tended to be a lot more dominating than Dean was.

"Mox…I…"

"Hush little kitten. I'm not gonna hurt you. I just wanna taste…just a little taste kitten…"

Amalthea let out a soft gasp when one of Moxley's hands slid between her legs, resting atop her cloth-covered sex. Her entire body shivered at his touch and her hands grabbed onto his arms with a tight grip.

"M…Mox…What…?"

"Shh…just relax kitten. I'm not gonna hurt you…just relax and trust me."

She whimpered softly and he groaned in her ear, the sound making him hard as a rock in an instant. He started moving his hand, rubbing her gently and making her squirm in his lap and whimper softly in his ear as her head fell back to lay on his shoulder. When her whimpers grew more intense he slid his hand up a bit and slipped it under the waistband of the little shorts she was wearing, making her gasp in surprise as his warm fingers began to stroke the sensitive flesh between her thighs. Her hand tightened on his arms in a death grip, nails digging into his skin, but he just shrugged off the pain and focused one her.

"Mox…Moxley pelase…"

"Please what kitten?"

"I…I need…please…"

Moxley hid his satisfied smirk in her hair as she failed to find words. He knew what she needed though and he slid a finger inside her slick folds, earning a high keening whine that sent all of his blood rushing south.

"Ah, fuck kitten…my little spitfire…do you have any idea what you do to me? What you do to dean? Hmm? You make us both crazy for you pet."

He lifted her with one arm, the other still moving a finger in and out of her, carrying her into his room and laying her on the bed. She panted at him, her chest heaving with harsh breaths as she looked up at him with hesitant trust in her eyes. Moxley ran his free hand along her thigh and up her body to gently push her down onto her back.

"Relax kitten…I'm gonna make your pretty little body sing for me…"

He placed her hand next to her head and told her to leave them there or he'd stop, waiting until she said she understood before sliding down her body until he was crouching between her legs. It took him only a few seconds to slide her little shorts off entirely, groaning deep in his throat at the sight of her glistening sex just waiting for him to ravage it. He placed gentle kisses and licks all the way up one thigh and then the other before placing a single feather-light kiss to her sex, chuckling softly when she jumped in surprise.

"What's the matter kitten? You never had a man touch this before?"

"Umm…n…no…I…"

"It's alright kitten. I'll make it good…believe that."

Moxley was amazed that she'd never even been touched by a man's hand, but in a way he was also happy. It meant he'd be her first everything and for some reason that made him feel all warm inside and soothed his jealous possessive side. Dean was silent in his head, just watching with rapt attention and sharing the feelings of what Moxley was doing to her. Moxley leaned in and began feasting on her sex, licking, sucking, and even nipping the sensitive flesh until she was squirming and begging.

"Moxley…Mox…please…"

"Soon kitten…you're so close aren't you pet?"

Amalthea was helpless to do anything but nod at him, her breath coming in harsh pants and her hands fisted in the comforter to try and stay still. He started thrusting his tongue in and added a finger as well, eventually slipping in a second finger and scissoring them to open her up a bit and earning him some very pretty moans from his girl. He could tell she was teetering on the edge and moved up her body to lay next to her, the one hand keeping his fingers moving inside her while the other was stroking her hair away form her face. He slid a third finger into her and she bucked against his hand, his dark gravelly voice rolling through her as he growled into her ear.

"Come on pet…cum for me…do as I say and cum for me…right…Now."

Her back arched up off the bed and turned her head to bite into his shoulder as she flew apart and squirted all over his hand. He hissed a bit from the pain of her bit but it only made him grow harder in his pants. He knew she wasn't ready for that though, not yet. Moxley kept rubbing her clit, pulling out another two orgasms form her before she finally begged him to stop and he pulled his hand away. He lifted that hand to his mouth as she watched him with wide eyes, licking his hand to clean it and grinning at the little whimper she gave him.

"You wanna taste kitten? Here…lick my hand clean for me pet."

She hesitantly stuck her little pink tongue out to lap at his hand, moaning softly as she decided that she actually tasted pretty good, a sentiment he agreed with wholeheartedly of course. She kept licking and even sucking on his hand until he finally pulled it away from her.

"Enough pet…it's clean now. Such a good little pet aren't you. Did you like that kitten? Did you like feeling me lick you, feeling my tongue inside you? I'm not gonna do anything else tonight kitten, we have all the time you want to wait until you're ready for more. This was just a little taste of the pleasure I can give you pet. I'm gonna let Dean come back now…just know this one thing kitten…you belong to us…and we're not going to let anyone else have you or hurt you."

Dean shook his head as he came back to the front and looked down at the dark-haired angel underneath him, still panting softly as her eyes started to drift shut.

"Sleep now Darlin'. I'll watch over you."

"What about…you? You're…you know…?"

Dean let out a soft chuckle and ran his fingers through her hair, marveling at the softness of it. He'd been worried that Moxley was pushing her too far too fast, but she seemed to have enjoyed it so he relaxed a bit.

"I'll be fine Darlin'. Go to sleep and I'll be here when you wake up."

He watched her as she slept, praying to a god he hadn't believed in for a long time to help him keep her safe and keep her as his own. Dean and Moxley took turns watching over her during the night, making sure she stayed in a comfortable position and didn't have any nightmares.

A/N: I know it may seem like they're moving a bit fast but I'm timing it out so that the first chapter was 2 months before this one. Do you guys like their dynamic so far?


	3. Chapter 3

Jekyll and Hyde

A/N: So far you guys seem to like it which makes me happy. You'll be seeing more of Amalthea's dark side start coming out in this chapter as things with her brother start to go form bad to worse. Also…fair warning…There will be some rather…graphicly violent sex in this chapter so if you don't like it please skip it…I will warn you before it comes and when it's gone…just in case.

Chapter 3

The pay-per-view came all too soon in Amalthea's opinion. Phil and Paul had decided that if it looked like the Rock was going to win the Shield would cut the lights, go to the ring and beat him up, then retreat so no one would know it was them. Amalthea thought it was a stupid plan and it wasn't going to fool anyone but Phil wouldn't listen. He was trusting Paul Heyman completely and ignoring her warnings. They went out to the ring as usual, all three of them, though Amalthea's smile towards her brother was still a bit strained despite his apology to her. As the match wore on she could see that Phil was fighting a losing battle, and sure enough the lights cut out for a bit and when they came back on the Rock was laid out in the ring and Phil covered him for the win. Then everything went to hell in a hand basket as Vince came out onto the stage.

"I warned you Punk. I warned you what would happen if the Shield interfered in this match."

"They weren't here. No one saw them out here."

"No one saw them…true…but we're not as stupid as you seem to think we are Punk. We know it was them and now you're going to face the consequences of your actions."

"Hold up Vince. I am not letting my match end like that. I want to restart the match and beat him for that belt…and then beat him WITH that belt."

Vicne called for the match to restart and Amalthea watched Phil get his ass handed to him by the Rock and this time there was no Shield to save him. The Rock pinned him and won the belt before doing exactly what he'd said he would and started hitting him with the belt. Amalthea had enough when he knocked Phil unconscious and slid into the ring with a steel chair in her hands, swinging at the Rock over and over until he stopped trying to get up. It wasn't until a pair of strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her back that she stopped screaming and hitting the fallen man. Dean turned her around to face him as Roman took the chair from her, and all three men felt their hearts constrict at the look on her face. Dean just pulled her into his chest and held her, glaring at Vince for allowing things to get as far as they did and daring the man to try and take action against her.

"Easy there Ambrose. I'm not going to hurt her. In fact, I'm actually quite impressed by her right now."

Eventually they all cleared out of the ring, with Roman and Seth helping Phil get backstage, Dean carrying Amalthea in his arms, and Paul trailing behind them looking nervous. AJ met them at the curtain, concern written all over her face as she saw her fiancé and best friend.

"She snapped again…oh she's gonna have one hell of a headache later. You boys take her with you and make sure she takes two of the headache pills in her bag and drinks plenty of water ok?"

"Does she get headaches often when she snaps like that?"

"Yeah…It's…I don't what she or Phil have told you guys…"

"We know she has another side like I do…I know how to help her AJ."

"Oh thank god…take care of her please? He's going to be one moody little jackass tonight so keep her away form him so he can't hurt her again."

"Oh believe me…I'll take good care of my little pet."

April opened her mouth to ask him why his voice got deeper but she caught Seth's warning look and let it go, realizing this must be his other side. The next few days were chaotic and Amalthea felt like she was losing her big brother as he became more distant and more hostile. She spent most of her time with the Shield in whatever room they had for the shows, and stayed in their hotel suite as well. It was a while later and Heyman was having to face down Vince in the ring as Vince threatened to fire him because he had evidence that he had hired the Shield for Punk. Phil was ringside with Heyman, supporting the man he called his friend, but he refused to let Amalthea join them and she felt hurt when he still blamed her for him losing the title. She stayed in the skybox with the men most of the roster feared as Heyman begged Vince to let him keep his job. Just as Vince was about to say those famous words a familiar theme hit and Amalthea's eyes went wide in shock.

"Oh god no…Phil's gonna be off the fucking walls after this shit…"

AJ had joined them in the skybox before this segment started and she turned to Amalthea with a grim look on her face.

"Stay with the Shield…do NOT come near Phil tonight…you know what kind of mood this will put him in. I can handle his temper better so just stay safe ok sweetie?"

Amalthea just nodded, still in too much shock to respond as Dean watched her warily. She looked like she was ready to bolt and he wasn't sure why, a quick look shared with his brothers told him they were just as confused as he was. The door to the skybox flew open and Phil came storming in, April right on his heels.

"No April…I need to make sure she's ok! Thea?"

Phil dropped to his knees next to his little sister and pulled her into his arms as she started shaking and crying. He rubbed her back and let her cling to him, all of his previous anger at her forgotten as his overprotective big brother side kicked in.

"It'll be ok. He's not going to hurt you again ok? I promise I won't let him touch you."

"What did we miss here Brooks?"

"Lesnar…there was a reason he was kicked out of the WWE for so long. He attacked Amalthea backstage after her distraction caused him to lose his match against me. He hurt her bad enough that she ended up in the hospital for a few days and had to take a month off to recover. She still ahs nightmares from it and, as you can see, she's still terrified of him."

Dean's eyes turned a dark shade of blue and a deep angry growl came from his throat. Seth moved AJ behind him, just in case Moxley started throwing shit around so she wouldn't get hit…which turned out to be a smart move on his part. Moxley started turning furniture over and throwing anything handy against the nearest wall, missing Seth's head by about an inch at one point. Roman was trying, and failing, to talk him down. It wasn't until Amalthea laid a gentle hand on his arm and said his name in a soft tone that he froze, panting heavily and twitching badly. She moved closer and wrapped her arms around his waist, everyone else in the room holding their breath until Moxley relaxed and hugged her back. Roman and Seth shared a wide-eyed look having never seen anyone calm Moxley down that fast before. It usually took Roman an hour to talk him down and get him to settle.

"He really cares about her doesn't he?"

"They both do AJ…Dean and Moxley…they both adore her. God help any man dumb enough to hurt her when he's around."

Seth spoke quietly but Phil still heard him and smiled softly. He knew his sister would be just fine…she had two men in one body that both loved her and wanted to keep her safe no matter what the cost. Phil and April left the room, heading to Phil's bus as the Shield settled down and headed for their hotel.

The next week Amalthea walked out to the ring with her brother to confront Paul Heyman for double-crossing him by bringing back Lesnar. Heyman was completely unapologetic and unrepentant. Phil was beyond pissed off by his attitude, but when Lesnar came out Phil planted himself between Amalthea and the Beast, glaring at him so hard that the fans wanted to take a step back. Lesnar was laughing as he entered the ring and squared off to Phil, looking over Phil's shoulder to see Amalthea's wide-eyed face hiding behind him. Lesnar started to step around Phil to go for her but Phil started hitting him, only to end up receiving a series of F-5s until he lay unmoving in the center of the ring. Amalthea stared at her brother's unmoving body until Lesnar stepped into her line of sight, a twisted little smile on his face as he reached for her. He stopped and looked at her with a raised eyebrow as an ungodly scream tore itself from her lungs before she launched herself at him. Her voice was a little deeper than normal and her eyes had gone almost completely brown with just the tiniest hint of blue at the edges. The stream of curses and insults streaming from her lips left Paul Heyman staring at her in open-mouthed shock. He'd never seen this side of her in full force like that before…he'd seen her occasionally snap a little and hit people but not like this, she was absolutely dominating the Beast and giving him no chance to recover against her onslaught. Paul heard the crowd roar and saw Ryback come running down the ramp with John Cena. Cena went to pull Amalthea off of Lesnar but as soon as he had he on her feet she kicked him in the jaw hard enough to knock him flat on his ass, Ryback receiving the same treatment when he made the mistake of trying to grab onto her as well. She stood in the center of the ring, her chest heaving with harsh panting breaths and her eyes dancing with a twisted little gleam that scared the hell out of Paul. The crowd started cheering again as the Shield made their way down to the ring, Dean's eyes locked onto Amalthea as she looked up at them. He approached her slowly, holding his hands in front of him like you would if trying to get close to a wild animal. The surprised look on his face when she launched herself into his arms and sealed her lips to his had both of his brothers trying not to laugh, his eyes went wide even as his arms instinctively wrapped around her. The fans went absolutely wild, screaming their approval at the top of their lungs. Vince came out to the stage, an impressed look on his face as he gazed down that the ring.

"Amalthea…I have to say I'm quite impressed at the carnage you've left in the ring tonight. I…"

Before he could utter another word she interrupted him, grabbing the microphone Paul had been holding and giving Vince a wild-eyed look. Dean just rocked back on his heels, a twisted little smirk on his lips as he watched her, entranced by this darker side of his girl.

"Look Vincey…You're not talking to sweet little Amalthea right now. She's too upset to handle any of this shit right now. I'm called Vixen…and I'm a whole different animal. I'm vicious, ruthless, and downright dangerous. You mess with what's mine, what's hers, and I'll tear you apart. That warning goes out to everyone on this roster you hear me?! Mess with me and mine…I will rip you to pieces."

She dropped the mic and turned to give Dean another searing kiss, not that he complained at all. Roman cleared his throat and motioned to the sky box with his head so they all left the ring, Dean helping Vixen over the barricade and following her up the steps. As soon as they got inside Dean let Moxley come out to the front, Roman and Seth choosing to just head to catering until the storm blew over…neither of them wanted to see whatever was about to happen. Moxley watched Vixen as she swayed her hips with a teasing smirk on her face. When she crooked a finger at him he snarled and pinned her to the wall with her hands over her head, holding them against the wall with one of his larger hands.

"You wanna play with me girl? Hmm? You wanna tease the lunatic?"

"You know…just because sweet little Amalthea has never had sex before…doesn't mean I haven't. Come on Moxley…show me what your made of…or is your reputation all for show?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Start skipping if you don't like violent sex** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Moxley snarled again, growling at her as he ground her into the wall with his body, feeling her arch against him. He tangled his free hand in her dark hair and pulled hard to make her neck arch back for him, relishing in the pained little yelp it earned him. He gave her a dark grin before diving in and sinking his teeth into her throat, earning a harsh little yelp followed by a low moan from her. Mox bit down hard enough to draw blood and then lapped it up, marking her as his, while Vixen arched into him and rubbed against him. One of his legs slid between hers and she started rubbing against his leg, making him give her a dark smirk.

"Look at you...wanton little slut…you're probably soaked for me right now aren't you? You get off on pain pretty girl? You wanna play with Moxley? Well then…let's play princess. On your knees."

She lifted her chin in defiance and had to fight the urge to grin when his eyes flashed at her before he pulled her to the ground by her hair.

"I said…on…your…knees."

He punctuated each word with hard slap to her ass, making her hiss in pain and arch her ass up into the hits. Mox growled low in his throat and pulled her up onto her knees by her hair, giving her a hard look that dared her to challenge him again.

"Now…be a good little slut and suck on this for me."

Vixen looked up at him with an almost playful smile as she unbuttoned his black pants and pulled them down, shortly followed by his under armor briefs, freeing his large leaking erection to the cool air of the room. She started licking and sucking on him and he fisted a hand in her hair, guiding her head where he wanted it to go. Vixen looked up at him from her position at his feet and had to fight the urge to grin when his eyes slipped closed, until she gave a harsh nip to his cock and he yanked her head back with a loud curse.

"Fuck! What the fuck do you think you're trying to pull slut?! Huh? You want to make me mad? You want me to hurt you? Fine then…have it your way."

He threw her to the ground and landed on top of her, pushing her down to the floor with sheer strength of muscle as he pulled her clothing off of her. She tried to squirm out form under him but he held her firmly in place. He reached for his belt and folded it in half before smacking her ass hard with it, leaving a pretty little red welt behind as she yelled and cursed at him.

"You brought this on yourself princess. You could have just been a good little slut and done what you were told…but you decided to be a naughty…little…bitch. You will…never…ever…bite…your…master's…cock…again!"

Each word was accompanied by a hard hit with the belt that left raised red welts all over her ass and thighs until she was sobbing and begging him to stop, telling him she was sorry and she'd never bite him there again. He put the belt aside and pulled her up by her hair, placing a harsh kiss to her lips and biting her lower lip.

"Have you learned your lesson now? You gonna be a good girl now?"

"Yes Sir."

Moxley gave her a skeptical look but let go of her hair, he was sure he'd have to punish her again later because she had too much fire in her to not fight back. He took a step back to admire the red welted canvas of her backside and licked his lips with a twisted little grin.

"Come here princess. Crawl to me."

Vixen whined softly at him but he crooked a finger at her as he sat back on the sofa in the room, his legs spread open as he watched her crawl towards him on her hands and knees. His eyes went straight to her breasts swaying under her as she walked and he palmed his cock. When she finally got to him he motioned for her to sit on his lap, giving her a dark chuckle when she tried to sit on his knees.

"Not there princess…you know where I want you. Sit on my cock pretty slut…or do I need to punish you again?"

She shook her head quickly and moved closer, slowly sliding herself down onto his cock and making both of them moan loudly as he sank deep into her waiting warmth. His hands dug into her hips as he started moving her body up and down his shaft, going faster and faster. One hand slipped down as he let her bounce herself on his cock, slipping his fingers between their bodies to play with her clit until she screamed for him and he followed as her body milked him for all he had. He kept teasing her clit, drawing a total of four orgasms out of her until she collapsed against him, panting hard as she tried to catch her breath. He lifted her up off of his shaft and set her down on the floor in front of him, gently tugging her hair to get her attention back on him.

"Clean up your mess princess."

She blinked lazily at him for a moment until he gave a pointed look to his wet cock, glistening with the evidence of her submission to him.

"You made the mess princess…now clean it up."

"Yes Sir."

"Such a good little slut once you've been put in your place…"

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back to Normal Now ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

She finished cleaning him off and rested her head on his knee as his hand came down to stroke her hair. Vixen's eyes went unfocussed for a moment as Amalthea finally got her to give control back, looking up at Moxley and biting her lip nervously.

"Don't bite your lip like that kitten or I'll end up fucking you on this sofa too."

"You…you can tell the difference? You know which one I am?"

"Of course I can tell…You two act nothing alike kitten. You're the sweet shy one…and she's a fucking hellcat."

Amalthea almost cried in relief, he was the first to ever be able to really tell them apart and she felt a freedom with him she'd never felt before. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back for a moment and then gently pushed her towards her clothes.

"You might want to get dressed kitten or I'm gonna end up fucking you."

She blushed a pretty shade of red as Dean took control again, buttoning his pants and pulling Amalthea back into his lap once she had her clothes back on. He held her close and rubbed a gentle hand up and down her spine, only looking up when Roman and Seth came back. Seth held a can of air freshener and started spraying the room while Dean and Roman laughed at him. Amalthea had fallen asleep before they came in and Roman gave Dean a worried look.

"Babygirl alright now?"

"Yeah. Vixen and Mox had a damned field day together. Vixen is a piece of work man…she can give Mox a run for his money any day. Drove him up the damned wall too…I was sitting back and laughing my ass off."

Roman shook his head with a fond smile and ruffled Dean's hair, earning him a playful glare and a middle finger. Seth made sure to double check the armchair before sitting in it, making Dean give one of his crazy laughs.

"Relax Seth, they stayed on the sofa…this time. Poor Darlin' seemed so shocked that Mox and I could tell the difference between her and Vixen. It ain't that hard really…one is shy and sweet, and the other is a feisty little bitch."

"Hey! You know I hate that word Dean."

"Sorry Ro…but it fits her…hell she liked it when Mox called her names. Vixen and Mox are almost too perfect for each other. I think Vixen does for Amalthea what Moxley does for me…takes on the worst of my pain so I can keep fighting or whatever I need to do…I think Vixen does that for her."

A knock on the door had Roman and Seth moving to stand in front of Dean and Amalthea before Seth told whoever it was to come in. Vince McMahon walked in and looked at the group with a small amount of surprise on his face.

"Well now…good to see you're all just as protective out of the ring as you are in it. I have a proposition for you gentlemen. I'd like for you three to work for me, and only me. I'd let you boys do whatever you like around here, beat up whoever you feel deserves it, and I'll make sure the only one in this company who can fire any of you is me. All I ask in return is that when I come to an arena you three keep me safe. I'll even extend the contract protection to Miss Brooks as well, call it an added bonus."

The three men shared a long look before nodding to each other and Seth stepped forward to shake Vince's outstretched hand.

"We're in. Just know that if you double cross us we'll make your life hell…Sir."

Vince laughed and clapped Seth and Roman on their shoulders, giving a surprisingly soft look to the sleeping woman in Dean's arms.

"I don't doubt that for a second gentleman. She reminds me so much of Stephanie when she was younger, before she let the corporate side of this business make her ruthless and heartless. Take care of her boys…that one is special."

"You have no idea Bossman…you have no idea."

Vince left the room and the three men relaxed again, sharing looks that ranged from incredulous to amused. Seth was the first one to voice what they were all thinking.

"So…we've basically just been given free reign to do whatever the hell we want…"

"Yep."

"What's our first plan of action Seth?"

"I don't know yet…but I'll think of something epic."

"Neither of us doubts that little brother."

"At least she's safe too. No matter what her brother might do now it won't affect her career."

Roman and Seth gave Dean happy smiles, knowing that he really cared about Amalthea, more than they'd ever seen him care about anyone before. She was good for him, and maybe…just maybe, he was good for her too.

A/N: So…Moxley is a twisted little bugger but that's why we all love him…and Vixen is twisted in her own way too. How do ya'll like Vixen?


	4. Chapter 4

Jekyll and Hyde

A/N: Everyone seems to be enjoying this story which makes me so very happy. I'm glad you all like Vixen. I just want to respond to a couple of my favorite reviews before starting the next chapter. There will be more violent sex near the beginning of this chapter after Vixen reacts badly to something Punk does…Those that don't like that stuff…I apologize but its part of this story so just try to skim past it.

animelvr23: I'm not often into Het either but sometimes I find one I like, I'm glad my story could be one of those for you.

NESSAANCALIME6913: Exactly what I'm going for lol. Although she's not exactly like Mox, she likes to receive the pain rather than dish it out.

sebastianm101: Vixen is trouble personified, much like Mox is, and yeah she scares me in a good way too.

Chapter 4

The next Monday night rolled around and Amalthea was going out to the ring with her brother again, he had told her he had some sort of special announcement to make to the world and he wanted her by his side. Once he started talking her eyes went wide in shock as he spewed out all of his hatred and disdain for the company they worked for and their treatment of him, he even went after the fans that made him as successful as he was. When Hunter and Stephanie came out onto the stage and started threatening him he just laughed in their faces and told them there was nothing they could do to him that they hadn't already done. Triple H just gave him a nasty little smirk and pointed at Amalthea.

"Maybe not…but we could make her life a living hell around here Punk. You wouldn't want your sweet little sister to pay for your defiance would you?"

Punk growled in anger as the Authority smirked down at them. Amalthea sighed softly as the Shield's music hit and they came storming down the steps, Dean coming to stand directly behind her while Seth and Roman stood on either side of them. Phil was just in front of her and allowed a satisfied smirk to cross his lips for a moment, though it faltered a bit when Vince McMahon came out to the stage.

"Hold on there Stephanie. I feel it might be important to share a little piece of information with you regarding a recent decision I made. I gave the Shield, and Miss Brooks, complete contract protection…which means that they can do anything they want and only I can fire them…they can even refuse any match they feel is unfair to them if they like."

Amalthea's eyes went wide and she gave Dean a raised eyebrow, smiling at the mischievous little smirk and wink he gave her in return.

"I like their style, their ruthless cunning. As for Miss Brooks, well I'm just plain impressed by her. She's not afraid to go toe-to-toe with some of the biggest men in this business…and not only that, but she can hold her own and even beat them into submission. That's quite impressive for a little lady who only comes up to five feet. All I asked in return is that when I'm out in the ring they act as my guards…no more, no less."

Vince smiled down at them and Amalthea found herself returning the smile as Dean hugged her waist from behind, much to the joy of the fans. Phil cleared his throat and addressed Vince, ignoring Stephanie and Hunter completely which only made them more angry than they already were…Stephanie's face was turning an unhealthy shade of purple in her anger and Triple H had several veins popping out on his head and neck.

"I'm glad to hear that Vince. I'm happy that my little sister is safe from the repercussions of what I'm about to do here tonight. Vince, Stephanie, Hunter…I Quit!"

Phil dropped the microphone and stormed up the ramp, pushing Stephanie out of the way and beating Triple H anywhere he could reach before moving backstage and out of sight. Amalthea was left standing with the Shield, her mind reeling at the bomb her brother just dropped on her. She felt like she was falling apart and Vixen was practically begging her to let her take control…so she did. Vixen came out to the front and let Amalthea curl up in the back of their mind to recover from the shock, and Vixen was a very angry woman at seeing her Amalthea so upset and hurt. The dark growl that came from the small woman had Roman and Seth taking hesitant steps away from her, but Dean tightened his hold on her.

"Easy Vixen, keep it together until we're backstage alright? I know you're angry, Mox is pissed off too, but just hold it together a little longer."

He managed to pull her backstage, going around to the side of the stage setup and pulling her into an unused locker room before she finally snapped. Roman and Seth decided to guard the door and make sure no one was dumb enough to try and go in there…if they did it would not end well. As soon as Dean closed and locked the door he let Moxley come out, and just in time because Vixen exploded in rage. She threw anything that wasn't bolted down and screamed in anger. Moxley thought it was possibly the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen and he just let her rage on until she finally stood in the middle of the carnage, panting heavily and glaring at him. When he stepped forward she snarled at him and snarled right back, growling at her as he shoved her into the nearest wall.

"Don't snarl at me little slut. You know what I can do to you. Let the rest of that rage out before you see your brother…our little kitten wouldn't be happy if you hurt him and you know it."

She turned her head and sank her teeth into his arm, drawing blood and causing him to curse loudly and smack her ass hard. He smacked her several times before pulling her crop top up over her breasts and pressing them against the cold steel of the lockers, earning a little hissing sound from her as the steel met her heated skin. He tangled a hand in her long brown hair and yanked back hard, making her body arch into the metal. While she was distracted by that he used his other hand to pull her tight little shorts down to expose her to him. The little growls and snarls she made only aroused him more and made him want to force her into submission again. A hard yank and shove had her on the floor with him pressing a hard knee into her back to keep her in place.

"You made a big mistake biting me little slut…because I bite back. I'm gonna leave this pretty ass of yours so red you won't be able to sit down for a fucking week."

Moxley whipped off his belt and used it to tie her hands to one of the benches in the room before poking his head out the door for a moment to speak to his brothers.

"Hey…can I borrow your belts guys?"

Roman and Seth exchanged wary looks but shrugged and handed them over, earning a wicked little smirk from Moxley before he once again shut and locked the door.

"Why do I feel like we just handed the devil a new toy?"

Roman snorted at Seth's question and the two winced at the angry screech from inside the room. Moxley had gone back in and used one of the belts to tie Vixen's knees together and to the other end of the bench. She was draped over the bench with her knees on the ground, hands stretched over her head, and her ass exposed to Moxley's hungry gaze…not that any of that stopped her from thrashing and cursing at him.

"You're only digging yourself into a deeper hole slut…now shut up or I'll be forced to gag you."

Moxley let out a dark, almost sinister laugh as she kept on cursing him, reaching down and stuffing her little shorts into her mouth to muffle her curses and grinning at the glare she gave him.

"Much better slut…now…I have a third belt here that isn't seeing any action…whatever shall I do with it hmm? How about I use it to beat your naughty ass black and blue?"

Vixen struggled against the belts holding her down as Moxley began wailing on her ass and thighs with the belt, hitting her as hard as he could every time until every last inch of her skin was bright red and covered in raised welts, already small bruises were starting to form and he could see she had long-since stopped crying. Her eyes had glazed over into a state of bliss, the pain morphing into pleasure and sending her into a special place that Moxley had only ever heard about but never actually seen before. He opened his pants up and drove himself into her hard, fast, and unrelenting until they both screamed out their releases and he momentarily collapsed against her back. When Moxley untied her Vixen just laid there, panting for breath, until he pulled her into his arms and smoothed the hair back from her face. His voice was soft and filled with concern as he spoke low in her ear.

"You alright now princess? Was that too much for you?"

"Hmmm? No, it was…perfect. No one's ever…been able to…really do that right. Thank you Mox."

"Anytime princess. Believe me, anytime."

The two of them sat there for a long while just basking in their afterglow and, for Vixen, coming down from the pain-induced high. A soft knock on the door, followed by Roman's voice, brought them out of their own little world and back to reality.

"Guys? They're gonna be closing up the arena shortly so we need to grab our bags and head back to the hotel."

"We'll be out in a minute. Come on Princess…lets get you looking more presentable here."

Vixen managed to pull on her shorts, with Moxley's help, and then pulled her top back down into place. She didn't even remember when her corset-coat had come off but she slipped that on and gave Moxley a saucy little grin.

"We can do that again sometime right Mox?"

"Like I said princess…anytime. Never forget that you're mine now princess…and I don't share my toys pet. We might want to let our other halves back out for a while though…otherwise Roman and Seth might see some shit they don't want to on the drive to the hotel."

Vixen let out a pleased little laugh and then closed her eyes for a moment, when they reopened they were a lighter brown with a lot more blue back in them and there was a shy little smile on her face. Moxley gave her a tender little kiss.

"Welcome back kitten. Feel better now?"

"A bit, yes. You?"

"I'm not as angry now so yeah…better. I'm gonna let Dean come back now…little shit's pacing and growling at me in here."

Amalthea giggled softly and then smiled as Dean's bright blue eyes took over and he pulled her into his arms, kissing her tenderly and carrying her out of the room. Roman and Seth refused to even look at either of them, and the one time Seth tried he flushed bright red at the sight of her red welted thighs.

"God your other halves are like animals…"

They all shared a laugh and went back to the hotel. Seth and Roman each had their own room in the three-room suite white Dean and Amalthea shared the third one. The two curled up in the big bed, her head on his chest and his arms wrapped around her as he watched her cry herself to sleep. He wasn't used to caring so much about someone else but it made him hurt to see her so upset.

The next morning Amalthea tried to call her brother but he refused to answer, after about 6 tries she gave up and Dean couldn't help the little growl that escaped at seeing how upset it made her. He waited until she went to wake up Roman and Seth, which was always entertaining because Seth was a whiney little kid in the morning and Roman was a growling bear, and scrolled through her phone to get Punk's number. He waited until she was busy fixing them all some breakfast, and he could hear Roman and Seth trying to cheer her up, before making the call on his cell phone. Punk's irritated voice answered and Dean cut him off before he could get another word in and halfway through his rant Moxley took over.

"Hello?"

"Listen to me Punk, and listen good. I don't care how pissed off you are at the company, the bosses, or even yourself. You dropped a major fucking bomb on your little sister last night and left her reeling in shock and hurt. She let Vixen take over last night because she couldn't handle it all. She cried herself to sleep in my arms last night because you quit and then just left without a single fucking word to her. Then today you refuse to answer your fucking phone and talk to her like a man and for what?! She's hurting right now and if you don't make shit right with her I swear on everything you have ever given a damn about in this world I will hunt your ass down and beat you senseless. You understand me Punk? I will end you if you keep hurting her like this. That sweet little kitten doesn't deserve it and you know it."

Moxley hung up before Punk could say a damned word in response and went out to join the other three in the kitchenette, laughing at the sight that met him. Amalthea had Seth in a headlock and was rubbing flour all over his face while Roman had literally laughed himself off his chair and onto the floor.

"Looks like I missed the party here huh? What'cha fixin' kitten?"

"Pancakes, bacon, sausage, and eggs. Which do you prefer Mox?"

"Surprise me kitten. I'm not real picky on food."

She smiled at him while Roman and Seth looked at them in shock. It had taken the two of them ages to be able to tell Dean and Moxley apart and she could tell almost immediately. Roman finally got himself back into his chair while Seth went and washed his face off, letting out a small shriek at finding the white stuff in his hair as well.

"Damnit Thea!"

The woman in question just giggled and Roman snorted softly. Moxley raised an eyebrow at them both and tilted his head to one side curiously, staring at Amalthea's ass as she practically danced around the kitchen in a little pair of boy shorts and a tank top.

"The fuck did I miss anyway?"

"You're a bad influence on Babygirl that's what. Seth made a comment about her shorts being too small and she threw flour at him, when he tried to retaliate she pulled him into a headlock and…well…you saw the aftermath of that."

Moxley just smirked and shrugged at his brother. He wasn't going to try and deny being a bad influence, he was and he knew it, but she wasn't complaining so he didn't really care. Roman rolled his eyes and then inhaled the scent of the food she set in front of them.

"Damn babygirl…this smells like heaven."

"I made plain pancakes and chocolate chip. I like the chocolate chip…I'm a bit of a chocoholic really. Dig in boys."

The two men shared a look before doing exactly that, Moxley went for the chocolate chip and Roman took a couple of each kind. They both moaned at the taste and looked up at her in shock.

"Holy fuck…you can cook kitten. This is…I swear these are the best fucking pancakes I've ever had…totally beats Ihop man…"

Roman nodded in agreement, not wanting to stop eating long enough to talk. Amalthea giggled and sat herself in Moxley's lap, much to his pleasure. He was happy that she was as comfortable with him as she was with Dean, it touched a place in his heart he'd though he'd lost a long time ago. He used his free hand to curl around her waist and keep her there, feeding her little bites of pancake and grinning at the happy little noises she made. Seth finally came out of the bathroom after washing his hair and sat down to eat, his eyes going wide in his head with a happy little moan escaping his lips as he took his first bite.

"Oh my God…what the hell did you put in these things? They're so damned yummy."

"Yummy two-tone? Really?"

Seth flipped Moxley off and went back to eating, the only sounds in the room after that being the appreciative noises the men made as they ate their breakfasts. Amalthea tried to move off of Moxley's lap to clean up after they were done but he tightened his grip and refused to let her go anywhere.

"Mox…let go…I have to clean up the mess."

"Nope. Seth can clean up since he's being a prissy little bitch about his hair...as usual."

"Hey!"

"Come on Seth, I'll help you clean up since Moxley is…otherwise occupied right now."

Seth grumbled his way to the sink as Roman just chuckled softly. Moxley carried Amalthea into the living area and sat down on the sofa, settling her down to straddle his lap and smirking at the red that flushed her cheeks. He ran his hands up and down her toned thighs and nibbled gently at her neck, whispering to her as he did so.

"Relax kitten. I'm not gonna fuck you in front of my brothers. I don't share. I just needed a little taste of my sweet kitten. How are you feeling today hmm? Feeling any better kitten?"

"A bit…still not happy but…it's his choice…he's an adult. I just wish he'd warned me before we went out there instead of blind-siding me like that."

"I know kitten. Just relax now. Let Mox take care of you kitten."

A knock on the door had Moxley glaring at the offending piece of wood and Amalthea laughed softly at him. Roman just shook his head and went to answer while Seth finished washing the last of the dishes. Roman glared at Punk as he stepped through the door, slamming it behind the tattooed man and smirking when he flinched at the sound.

"You better be here to apologize because otherwise you can turn right around and leave Punk. If not then the three of us have boots with your name on 'em."

"Easy Mox…settle. Phil…"

"Thea…I'm…I'm sorry. I should have told you what I was planning. I just can't take it anymore. I keep getting sick from the stress, and they keep putting me in one match after another against guys that try to rip me apart. I just had to get out Thea. I'm only sory I didn't give you any warning first. Can you forgive me?"

"Maybe…"

"Aww hell, Thea…come on…what do I have to give you to get forgiveness?"

"You know the routine Phil. I want a crop-top with Shield's logo on it."

"Like…from the Avengers?"

"Umm…no…this Shield. My boys."

"Ugh…do I have to? Wait…your boys? Since when?"

"Sicne they've been there to protect me and take care of me. If you want me to forgive you then yes you have to buy it for me."

Phil grumbled a bit but whipped out his smartphone and ordered one for her, earning him a hug and happy smile. Moxley had started off glaring at Phil but know he was just watching with an amused smirk as his little kitten managed to get exactly what she wanted.

"There…I ordered it. The costuming people should have it for you by next week's Raw. Happy now?"

"Very…and you're now forgiven."

"Thank god."

The two shared another hug before Amalthea went back to sitting on Moxley's lap, his arms coming around her waist and his chin resting on her shoulder as Punk just huffed softly.

"I really don't need to see that shit Thea."

"Then don't look. I'm comfortable so you can piss off brother dearest."

Moxley chuckled softly and ran his fingers through her hair, smiling when she snuggled even closer to him in response. Roman and Seth came in and sat on either side of the pair while Punk took the armchair nearby. Roman and Seth shared a look and Seth nodded at Roman to speak up for them both.

"Seth and I were talking last night while Mox and Vixen were…umm…working out their aggression."

"So that's what we're gonna call it huh?"

"Shut it Moxley. As I was saying…we think it might be a good idea for Babygirl to join the Shield…officially. With Punk gone she's gonna have a huge target on her back and it'll be easier to protect her if she's with us all the time. What do you two think? Mox?"

"I'm all for that plan. Keep my kitten close to me all the time. I'll never let anyone hurt you if I can help it kitten. Dean won't either."

"I know Mox. I trust you two so much more than you know. Roman, Seth…I'm in."

The three men shared a smirk and put their fists out, Mox giving Amalthea a little nudge and nodding towards their joined fists until she added hers to the circle. They all shared big grins and hugs, welcoming her to the team and she felt happier than she had in a long time. She loved her brother but she'd never felt like he really needed her with him, or really wanted her there a lot of the time. She knew he loved her but he was so focused on that damned championship that he let her fall to the side in his quest to keep it. Only now did he see how badly he'd been hurting her, now that the lust for the belt no longer clouded his judgement, and it made him feel like the biggest asshole on the planet.

"Congratulations Thea. You'll be safe with them. Just don't forget about your big brother huh?"

"I won't. What will you do now Cheesesteak?"

"I hate it when you call me that…"

"I kow. Now answer my question."

"I've got an offer to train for UFC so I think I might go do that. April is going to finish out her contract and then she's leaving as well. I just hope they don't hurt her to get back at me."

"She's a wildcat Phil…she'll be just fine. Besides…Cena and Ziggler are still her friends so they'll keep her safe."

"I hope so. You stay safe Thea alright? I don't want to get a phone call telling me you're in the hospital again."

"I'll try my best."

"That's all I ask little sister."

The two shared a long, emotion filled hug before he finally had to leave to go to an interview. Amalthea immediately returned to Moxley's lap and curled back up, much to the men's amusement.

"I see why you keep calling her kitten…she kind of acts like one."

Amalthea flipped Seth off without even moving from her position and Mox laughed at the two as they started bickering back and forth. Roman sighed softly and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He was absolutely positive he was working with children most of the time, but they were his family and he'd do anything for them. Amalthea had wormed her way into their lives, and their hearts, and none of them could even think about hurting her…and all the forces of heaven and hell would not be able to protect anyone that dared to try it.


	5. Chapter 5

Jekyll and Hyde

A/N: I'm on quite a roll with this story because my mind is stuck in Shield mode at the moment lol. It just keeps spitting out ideas and demanding that I write…and so I do. This chapter will see a different kind of interaction…mainly Dean and Vixen for a change…which should be interesting…even I don't know how it's going to go yet lol. Cena fans might hate me after this chapter but I needed to make him the bad guy for right now…sorry.

Chapter 5

The next Raw came around and Amalthea was up in a skybox with the Shield while they all watched the show to see which match they'd interrupt and wreak havoc in. When Brock Lesnar and Paul Heyman went out to the ring and started yammering on about how Brock should have a shot at the championship…well Amalthea knew who she wanted them to go after. She let Vixen come to the front and she turned to look at the boys with a twisted little smirk on her lips.

"I think I know who we're going after boys."

"Who's that Babygirl?"

"Not Babygirl…Vixen…though I do want the answer to that question Vix."

"Him."

She pointed at Lesnar's image on the screen and let out a sadistic little laugh as the guys smirked at her. She was wearing all new attire now that she was an official Shield member. Tight-fitting black cargo pants encased her legs, with heeled black leather boots on her feet. The Shield crop-top that Phil had bought her was worn under a tight special-ops vest that was much better looking than what they guys had to wear, though she had taken the liberty of ordering Dean and Seth new vests that would fit them and their fighting styles better. They all exited the skybox and stood at the top of the stairs, Roman and Seth at the top of one set with Dean and Vixen at the top of the other. They all stared down at Lesnar to see his reaction as their music hit. Heyman bolted out of the ring like a frightened rabbit in front of a pack of hungry wolves, which wasn't a bad analogy in Vixen's opinion, while Lesnar stood there and stared at her. She could see the gears trying to turn in his head as he studied her, trying to figure out what was off about her attitude. She wasn't walking down the stairs, she was strutting down them with a vicious little snarl on her face and the fans were loving every second of it if their screams were anything to go by. When they reached the barricade Dean held out his hands to help her over but she gave him a saucy little grin and used his hands as leverage to vault herself over, landing in a crouch and flipping her hair back as the crowd lost it completely. Dean chuckled and jumped over to join her as the foursome got up on the apron and surrounded Lesnar, who still had not taken his eyes off of Vixen. Heyman was over by the announcer's table and had a microphone as he tried to talk the Shield out of attacking his new client. Vixen and Dean shared an amused look because they had no intention of letting Heyman get the upper hand.

"Hold up a minute Shield…and Miss Brooks…"

"No Heyman…you hold up. I am not Amalthea Brooks you hear me? I am Vixen. I'm the one that comes out whenever she's taken all the crap she can handle. I come out when she just can't deal with everything happening to her anymore. When she's in too much pain to function? That's when I take over…whether that pain is physical or emotional makes no difference. You wanna call me crazy? Go ahead. I've heard it all before. I'd rather be called crazy than be called a coward like you. Now go on and scram before my boys take you out for good."

Heyman's eyes went wide and he ran around the ring and up the ramp, abandoning his seemingly amused client to the nonexistent mercy of the Shield. Vixen entered the ring first, stalking up to Lesnar and standing toe-to-toe with him as she spoke into the microphone with a low menacing growl. Her teammates had a hard time holding back their laughter during her speech, Dean especially and he did lose it a couple of times. The audience was having a field day listening to her and reacting to everything she said.

"You call yourself the Beast incarnate? You don't know what being a beast means. Just because you're strong doesn't mean you're the best. It takes more than strength to be a champion. It takes honor, courage, commitment…god I sound like I'm recruiting for the Marine Corps over here…the point is…you don't deserve to be a champion."

Lesnar smacked the microphone out of her hand and wrapped his hand around her throat, squeezing until he cut off her air supply thinking she'd start begging him to let her go. Instead she just smiled at him and it threw him off balance enough that her boys were able to slide in and attack him before he could retaliate, forcing him to let go of her. She hopped up onto the top of a turnbuckle and watched the Shield dismantle the Beast, a decidedly wicked laugh coming from her that made the hair on King and JBL's arms stand on end.

"What do you make of this JBL?"

"Well King…I'm not sure what to make of this, but I do believe this…Vixen has made her point. She is most definitely nothing like sweet little Amalthea Brooks, but maybe that's a good thing. As she said, she comes out when Amalthea can't handle something…so Vixen would have to be tough and crazy to be able to handle it right?"

"I guess your right JBL. I'm just shocked that she's now an official member of the Shield and they seem to be very protective of her. I mean, did you see the look on Dean Ambrose's face when Lesnar grabbed her by the throat?"

"They don't call him a lunatic for no reason King."

The Shield continued their beat down on Lesnar until he lay unconscious in the ring. Vixen made a little hand motion and the boys lifted him to prepare for a triple power bomb, only this time when they went to drop him Vixen did a leaping twist off the top rope and landed on him right after he hit the ground. Dean helped her up and she pulled him into a searing kiss that had the fans screaming. She let him go and lifted the microphone back to her lips.

"That, ladies and gnelteman, is what we are now calling the Triple Power Bomb Twist. To those of you in the back watching this…let this be a warning to you all…you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us. We're like a pack of wolves and when one of us is in trouble we all come to their aid."

Seth picked up the microphone next and then Dean followed suit. They were declaring their intentions, their next moves, for all to hear and be warned.

"Roman and I, we're going to be coming for the tag-team titles that Team Hell-No is carrying. Our sister wants to see gold around our waists and who are we to deny a pretty lady what she wants am I right people?!"

"Exactly, and on that note…I'm going to be coming after that United States Championship you've got Kofi Kingston. My girl, my Lady…she wants us all to have gold. None of us is gonna tell her no…I mean…you've all seen how vicious the Vixen can be…but that's nothing compared to the puss-in-boots face that Amalthea can give you when she really wants something…I swear it's impossible to resist that face. So, we're going for gold. I believe she's going to be going after her sister-in-law's Diva's championship as well am I right Vix?"

"Oh yes…we want gold too…and we're going to get it. AJ…you know we love you Doll, but we want our turn at having the title so we're coming for it…and we're going to win it."

She dropped the microphone and the four teammates left the ring, going back up the stairs and into the skybox to unwind and celebrate a successful attack. Seth was literally bounding in his seat he was so wired up.

"That was fucking incredible Vixy. The way you soared off the top rope with that little twisty thing? That was amazing. Why doesn't Thea ever do stuff like that?"

"She's afraid of heights."

"Wait really? How did we not know that?"

"She always lets me take over when we need to do any flying maneuvers. She closes her eyes so she can't see it. I also get pushed to the fornt when we have to fly to a new city…hence why Phil ended up getting a bus because apparently I unnerve him."

"Huh…I'll be damned…"

Dean was snickering at the idea of Phil being intimidated by Vixen, though his snickering stopped when she straddled his lap and ground herself against him.

"Okay…on that note…we're gonna go…um…catering…yeah…come on Ro."

Roman followed Seth while throwing an amused, yet exasperated look over his shoulder before they closed the door behind them. Dean let his hands slide up Vixen's legs until he gripped her ass. He grinned when she licked her lips and kissed him hard, nipping and sucking on his bottom lip.

"Damn Vix…I'm not sure what you want from me…I can't hurt you like Mox does."

"I don't want that from you. If I wanted that I'd drag him out. I just want you to fuck me Dean. All four of us need to know each other. Mox and I are already very well acquainted, and he's starting to get Amalthea used to him, so now it's our turn. Don't you want to make me yours too Dean?"

"Fuck yes."

Dean pulled his cock free from his pants as Vixen pulled her pants down to her ankles. He watched in fascination as she slowly sat herself down on his cock until it vanished inside of her, making him buck his hips up with a low moan.

"Ah, fuck woman…"

She rode him like a bronco rider at the national championships until they both reached their peak and collapsed on the chair, panting for breath and clinging to one another like a lifeline.

"Holy shit woman…that was…damn."

"Hmm…definitely not bad Ambrose…I still prefer Moxley, but you're not bad at all."

She ruffled his hair and let Amalthea come out, causing Dean to laugh a bit as she realized that he was still buried inside of her and she flushed bright red. She squirmed around a bit and he bit his lip with a loud groan that made her freeze.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No Darlin'…you're making me want to take you right here and now."

"Oh…well…umm…you can…if you really want to…I mean…I'm not opposed to it…"

Dean gave her a burning kiss to stop her rambling and gave a small experimental thrust inside her, grinning as she gasped into his mouth.

"You sure you want me to do this Darlin'? You said you've never done this before…"

Vixen has, but not me. I want to know why she likes it so much…please Dean...show me?"

Dean let out a soft growl and thrust up into her again, bringing out a keening whine from her lips as he moved them around until she was laying on the floor and he was on top of her, moving slowly in and out as he let her get used to the whole thing. When she wrapped her legs around his waist and whined at him for more he knew she was ready and started moving faster and faster. He watched her face as she came undone beneath him, flushing red and moaning so prettily that he just lost control and fell over the edge with her. He rolled to her side so as not to crush her while they caught their breath.

"Dean…that was…amazing…"

"Same to you Darlin'. For having never done you you're pretty damned good at it."

He chuckled softly at he blushing face and moved the hair from her face before giving her a sweet gentle kiss. A light knock at the door followed by Seth's hesitant voice had Dean rolling his eyes.

"Come on, let's get dressed before pretty boy out there pitches a fit."

He could hear Seth yelling at him through the door and laughed loudly, making Amalthea smile at him. Once they were dressed he pulled her into his arms and sat on the sofa, Roman joining them when he came in. When Seth sat in the armchair Dean started laughing softly and Amalthea had to hide her face against his chest to hide her giggles.

"The hell's so funny over there?"

Amalthea whispered something to Roman who then burst into a fit of laughter, holding his sides when it started to hurt. She giggled again and waved at the very confused Seth. Dean just kept laughing and Seth was growing concerned.

"What the hell guys? What's so damned funny? Tell me!"

Dean pointed at the chair Seth was sitting and burst into more laughter before he could say anything. Amalthea finally took pity on him and told him why they were all laughing so hard.

"Umm…Sethie? That chair is where Dean and Vixen had sex earlier."

"Aww man! Are you serious?! I need to go bleach my ass now. Damn you Dean Ambrose! I don't blame you Thea. Dean you're a bastard!"

Seth stormed out of the room with his bag, heading for the nearest shower, while Roman and Dean collapsed into more laughter at his outburst. Thea's soft voice caused yet another round of laughter to start and she just giggled along happily.

"Should we tell him you and I had sex on the floor he just walked across?"

Roman and Dean eventually managed to get themselves back under control, wiping tears from their eyes and holding their aching sides. Amalthea was just smiling as she watched them, happy to see them both relaxing a bit. When Seth came back he glared at the other two men before spraying the chair with half a bottle of febreeze, setting off another round of laughter.

"Fuck you both…assholes."

Amalthea went over and hugged the tense man and Seth seemed to just sag as he relaxed into her hug. He didn't know how she did it but this tiny little female had managed to unman them all while simultaneously making them more dangerous than they had ever been before. If she gave them a certain look she could have them doing anything she wanted, and yet, if she was in danger they became the most dangerous men in the world to protect her. It amazed him and he knew his brothers felt the same way, especially Dean.

"Thanks Thea. I needed that."

"I know. You can take the couch and I'll sit on the chair ok?"

"Nope. Not ok. You sit with me Darlin'…right here on my lap."

To further make his point Dean pulled her back to sit on his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Mine."

"Mmhmm…all yours…and Moxley's of course."

"Same thing Darlin'. Mine."

She tucked her head under his chin with a happy little mewling sound that had Seth making an 'aww' noise, which had his brothers looking at him funny.

"What? She's adorable alright? I can't help it…"

It was sometime later that AJ joined them and she too 'aww'ed at the sight, causing Seth to stick his tongue out at his brothers.

"See? It's not just me so there…assholes."

AJ smacked him upside his head, making him yelp, and reprimanded him for bad language. Seth pouted at her and pointed out that Moxley used worse language all the time.

"That doesn't mean you have to follow his bad example Seth."

"How come no one ever smacks him when he says bad words?"

"Because they know how he'll react to it. Vixen's probably the only one brave enough to try it because she knows she can handle the backlash she'd get…hell she'd probably enjoy it."

AJ gave Dean the stink eye for the curse word but he just shrugged and nodded to the lapful of sleeping female he had, which had AJ melting and cooing again. Seth just huffed in annoyance and pouted some more. Ryback and Cena came out to the ring and started trash-talking the Shield so Dean woke Amalthea up and they headed down as their music started up again. Amalthea grabbed the microphone form a nearby tech and shook her head at the two men.

"You're not real smart are you boys? Have you not seen what these guys are capable of? Have you not been watching? Have you not felt it first hand? Why would you want to put yourselves through more punishment when they were perfectly fine with leaving you alone? They're getting ready to go after bigger fish but you two just had to come out here and get them riled up. I had just gotten Dean calmed down too…oh well."

She handed the microphone to Dean who immediately started trash-talking the two men while Seth helped Amalthea out of the ring. She went to sit by JBL who welcomed her with a warm smile.

"Hello Amalthea, great to have you with us here at ringside."

"Thank you John, happy to be here."

"Can you tell us what's going on between you and Dean Ambrose?"

"That's kind of complicated King…and personal."

"Yeah King, stay out of the Lady's personal business. I apologize for him. You're encouraging the Shield members to go after championship belts now?"

"Oh yes. I think it's about time they got some gold around their waists and I think the fans agree. They'll make excellent champions I just know it."

"I couldn't agree more My Lady."

Amalthea giggled at JBL while King rolled his eyes and faked a gagging motion, only to pale dramatically when he looked up and saw Dean looming over him with one of his crazy glares. Dean's entire demeanor softened dramatically when he turned to Amalthea and swept her up into his arms, giving her a sweet little kiss that had the audience flipping out and even JBL cheering them on.

"Come on Darlin', we've made out point so let's get outta here."

They went back to the skybox for a while until a tech came and told Amalthea she'd been scheduled for a last minute match.

"Against who?"

"Umm…Eva…"

"Fine…Tell the sound guys to set up my new theme song and I'll be ready in five."

"Yes Ma'am."

After the tech left she started stretching, using Dean's shoulder for balance. The guys all shared a wary look and Dean spoke to her in a soft tone.

"You sure this is a good idea Darlin'? It kinda smells like a setup?"

"If it is…you three can come out and rescue me…otherwise…I've got this. Eva is no match for me…let alone if she makes Vixen mad enough to come out and play."

Dean smirked and conceded the point. He knew that his brothers would be watching just as closely as he would be, and if anyone tried to pull anything on her they'd be there in a heartbeat…and Mox would be one pissed off man. Amalthea was standing by the backstage curtain, bouncing on her heels and doing a little dance as she waited for her cue. Eva went out first and the crowd booed her so loudly that Amalthea had to bite back a laugh at the rage on the other woman's face.

 _I just wanna be Jekyll, but I'm always fighting Hyde  
You've got rocks in your head, I can hear them rolling 'round  
You can say that you're above it, but you're always falling down  
Is there a method to your madness, is it all about pride?  
Everyone I know, they've got a demon inside_

 _Oh, yo, yo, there's a demon inside  
Oh, yo, yo, just like Jekyll and Hyde  
Oh, yo, yo, all this anger inside  
Oh, yo, yo, I feel like Jekyll and Hyde_

 _If I wasn't so deranged, could I ever face the pain?  
If I ever want to change, would this all remain the same?_

As 'Jekyll and Hyde' by Five Finger Death Punch blasted through the arena Amalthea stepped out from behind the curtain with a hooded corset-jacket covering her form. There was a little smirk playing on her lips as she stood at the top of the ramp, head bowed as the first part that she'd chosen for her theme played out. When the refrain hit she flipped back her hood and screamed out 'Jekyll and Hyde baby' which made the crowd scread right back at her. Half the crowd was chanting Jekyll, and the other half was chanting Hyde which made her grin at them. Eva looked so angry that Amalthea was getting so much positive attention when she only got booed. The song cut off as Amalthea bounced up onto the ring apron and did a flip to land in a crouch inside the ring, tilting her ead to one side as she watched Eva screaming at the fans. The ref signaled and the bell rang, but Eva was still screaming at the fans. JBL shook his head and started laughing as he watched Amalthea walk up behind Eva, wrapping an arm around the other woman's throat before yanking her back hard to land on the mat. Eva never really had a chance to get going as Amalthea dominated the match form the very start, pulling one painful move after another and leaving Eva breathless and reeling. Eva tried to stand again and Amalthea decided to pay homage to the man she'd quickly been falling in love with by pulling off a 'dirty deeds' that laid the other woman out cold and allowed Amalthea to pick up the win. She raised her hands in victory as the crowd cheered for her. After a moment of basking in the glow of the crowd's adoration she crouched down over Eva who was slowly coming back to reality.

"You should have never challenged me Eva. Luckily for you I'm not really interested in you. You're not a threat to me and you have nothing I want. Just be happy I'm in a good mood tonight."

She looked up when the crowd started screaming her name and saw that Ryback, Cena, and Lesnar had surrounded the ring and cut off her escape routes. As the three men stepped into the ring and surrounded her she looked up at the skybox but her boys weren't coming out and she couldn't understand why…not until Cena spoke up.

"They're not coming out to save you this time sweetheart. We made sure they can't get out that door. We barricaded them in nice and tight. You see…The Authority is more than a little angry at how your brother humiliated them on live TV, but since he isn't here to face his punishment…they've decided to make you take it instead. As much as I hate to have to hurt a woman…you've aligned yourself with the wrong team."

Cena dropped the microphone and the three men closed in on her. Lesnar pulled her up off the ground and slammed her down into an F-5 that knocked the air out of her lungs, only to have Ryback pull her up and drop her into a 'Shell-shocked', followed by Cena using his 'Attitude adjustment' on her next. Vixen was itching to be let loose but Amalthea wanted to try it on her own and refused to let her out. She shakily got to her feet and whirled around to give Cena a high kick to the side of his head, dropping him like a stone as the crowd started cheering for her. She turned to kick Ryback but her grabbed her leg so she lifted the other one and kicked him before dropping into a crouch. Before she could take Lesnar down he had grabbed her by her hair and thrown her into the ring post before throwing her into another F-5. As he was getting ready to hit another one the ring posts exploded with fire as Kane and Daniel Bryan came out to the ring. Kane immediately went after Lesnar as he dropped Amalthea to the mat, hitting him over and over before choke-slamming him to the mat. Daniel went over to Amalthea's side where she'd curled into a protective ball, hurting all over.

"Hey…come one look at me sweetheart…you alright? Do you want me to call the medics in?"

She nodded at him with a pitiful whimper that tore at his heart strings. He could only imagine what Ambrose was feeling right now because just the thought of something like that happening to his Brie made him feel sick with anger. He gingerly rolled her onto her back and tried to get her to stay still as JBL screamed for the medics to get down there. Kane stood over the three attackers and practically dared them to get up. The crowd roared as the glass of the skybox shattered as a chair sailed right through it. Daniel's eyes nearly bugged out of his head as the Shield, led by an extremely pissed off Dean Ambrose, jumped out of the skybox and ran full-speed down the stairs. Daniel backed away from Amalthea as Dean slid in and crouched over her protectively. Roman and Seth started kicking the ever-loving hell out of the men who'd hurt her and Daniel shrugged at Kane before they joined in. The crowd started up a 'this is awesome' chant as the medics came down the ramp. Everyone thought Dean was hovering over Amalthea but it was Moxley, and he was beyond pissed off but he wasn't willing to leave her side in case someone else tried to hurt her. He hissed at the medics when they tried to touch her until Roman pulled him back and told him to let them help her, though he stalked after them as they led her to the trainer's room in the back on a stretcher. A little girl in the audience reached out to Amalthea over the barricade and Amalthea reached back, giving the girl's fingers a little squeeze to tell her she'd be fine, and Mox almost smiled at it but his anger wasn't going away any time soon.

Once they were in the trainer's room Moxley started pacing outside the door while the Doctor's looked her over and ran some tests to make sure no permanent damage was done. Roman and Seth soon joined him along with Kane and Daniel.

"Have they said anything yet?"

"No…they kicked me out and won't let me BACK IN!"

Moxley looked over at Daniel as the man had a worried look on his face and bit back the growl that wanted to come out, instead he offered the man his hand as a camera showed all of this to the fans who were losing their minds.

"I just…thanks…for saving her and all…"

"Hey, no problem. I would hope someone would do the same for me if Brie was attacked and I couldn't get to her. I hate seeing anyone attack a woman…it isn't right…especially when it's not an inter-gender match. They had no reason to be out there at all."

"Yeah they did…the Authority sent them after her to punish her brother for making them look like fools."

Seth's words hit them all like a punch to the gut, even Kane clenched his fists in anger. He actually kind of liked Amalthea…she was always nice to him and never shied away in fear from him. She even brought him little treats from catering sometimes so he kind of felt like he owed it to her to pay her back by helping her.

"Oh they're gonna pay for this…nobody messes with my girl…NOBODY! I'm gonna tear them apart…piece by little piece…and then I'll feed them to piranhas…no…squirrels…yeah squirrels are vicious little bastards…"

Roman and Seth both sighed as Moxley started ranting and waving his arms wildly as he paced. Daniel and Kane shared a look of concern before turning to the other two shield members.

"Is he ok?"

Bryan? You remember in the indies when you faced Moxley?"

"Yeah…why?"

"That's who's out right now. Dean Ambrose is probably angry too but right now…Mox is in control…and he's extremely protective of Amalthea and Vixen."

Seth's eyes widened as The Authority came around the corner with the three men who'd attacked Amalthea limping along behind them.

"Oh shit…this is not gonna be pretty…Roman…"

They each grabbed one of Moxley's arms as he lunged at Triple H with a loud snarl tearing it's way out of his throat. Triple H actually stepped back in shock at just how viciously angry the man was. Stephanie's eyes had gone wide and she stepped behind her husband.

"Easy Ambrose…we're not here for a fight…just need to get these men to medical."

"Fuck all of you! You set them on my girl! I should tear all of you apart for this! No one touches my girl…no one hurts my little kitten. I will rip you to shreds!"

Seth and Roman were struggling to hold him back and he was managing to gain a few centimeters here and there as he struggled. Daniel and Kane just stepped back out of the way and Daniel looked at Seth with a calculating expression on his face.

"Hey Rollins…The big boss basically gave you guys immunity right?"

"Yeah…why…?"

"I say let him go. He's pissed off and he has every right to be. Why shouldn't he make them pay for what they ordered done?"

Seth and Roman shared a weighted look before simultaneously letting Moxley go. Moxley immediately launched himself at Triple H, Cena being smart enough to pull Stephanie out of the way so she wouldn't get caught in the crossfire. Moxley kept beating on Triple H, hitting and kicking anything he could reach until a soft touch stopped him, and an equally soft voice pulled him back. He stood up and spun around, pulling Amalthea into his arms and running his hands over her to check if she was really ok.

"Hey…look at me Mox. I'm going to be fine. I've got some major bruises but nothing is broken so I'll be fine in a few days."

She kept speaking to him in a soothing tone and stroking his hair as he buried his face against her neck, breathing in her scent and wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. Amalthea glared at Stephanie and the three men behind her.

"Stephanie…next time you want to attack me…do it yourself instead of sending others to do it for you like a coward. There are three things in this world I can't stand…Liars…Betrayers…and Cowards. You are all three of those and you are the worst example of a woman I have ever seen in my life. Come on Mox…let's go back to the hotel and you can spoil me all you want ok?"

Moxley just grumbled into her neck and made her giggle softly at him, petting his hair and looking at Roman and Seth for help. They both smiled at her and helped her drag Moxley off towards the parking lot. Daniel and Kane started following them for a moment.

"If you want we can go grab your bags and bring them out to you guys…"

"That would be great Daniel…thank you both for helping me tonight."

"Anytime Amalthea. Kane apparently thinks of you as a surrogate daughter of sorts because you're always so nice to him and bringing him snacks all the time. This guy has a serious sweet tooth."

"Oh, I know. Thank you Kane."

She gave the big red machine a hug and went to catch back up to her boys. Daniel and Kane joined them outside a few minutes later with their bags and Roman loaded them into the SUV. Moxley was sitting in the backseat with Amalthea's head in his lap while she stretched out across the seat. Seth climbed into the passenger's seat because Roman wouldn't let him or Dean drive anymore. Dean and Moxley weren't allowed to drive because they went fast and reckless, Seth wasn't allowed because he was too damned hyper and kept changing the music station constantly. Roman thanked the tag team champions before climbing into the driver's seat. He looked in the rear-view mirror at the two in the backseat and smiled softly before turning the music onto Amalthea's favorite station, Rock and Metal. She loved the loud guitars and drums and right now they all just wanted to make her feel better after the hell she'd gone through. Once they were back in their hotel suite Moxley laid Amalthea on the sofa and started pacing again. Seth grabbed some ice packs that they'd stuck in the freezer when they'd checked in the night before and put them on her back, earning a blinding smile in return. Roman watched Moxley pacing and tried to figure out how to calm him down this time. Vixen couldn't help because she was in as much pain as Amalthea and even Moxley wouldn't want to make it worse, and Seth would only make it worse if he tried.

"Mox…look at me bro…you need to calm down or let Dean take over because right now…she needs you to be here for her. She needs to be pampered and taken care of and if you're too angry to do that then you need to let Dean take over so he can."

Moxley growled at Roman but he realized the Samoan was right when he looked at Amalthea's face and saw how much pain she was in. He closed his eyes for a moment and had a silent conversation with Dean.

" _Dean? You calm enough to take over and take care of our little kitten?"_

" _Yeah…I screamed it all out earlier while you were in charge."_

" _Good…because right now all I want to do is go on a rampage and that won't help her."_

" _I got this Mox. Go in the back and scream yourself hoarse, I'll take care of her."_

Dean came back out to the front and went over to Amalthea's side, crouching down next to her and gently brushing her hair from her face. He could already see the dark bruises blooming on her back and he had to bite back the growl that Moxley tried to send out.

" _Not now Mox…go scream in the back or something."_

"Hey Darlin'…I'm here for you. Just tell me what you need and I'll take care of it alright? Seth got you some ice…you need your meds? Did they give you meds?"

"Yeah…Roman has them."

Roman tossed the bottle to Dean who caught it easily and handed her two little pills as Seth came over with a bottle of water for her to take them with. Dean gently lifted her into his arms and carried her into their room, laying her carefully on the bed. He helped her change into her favorite night clothes and tucked her into the bed, curling up behind her protectively.

"I've got you Darlin'…you just sleep and I'll watch over you. You need anything at all you feel free to wake me up and tell me alright?"

"Ok Dean…Goodnight."

Dean watched her sleep for a long while before he too fell asleep. Roman and Seth stayed up a long time, plotting and scheming. Phil ended up calling Roman's cell after Dean and Amalthea didn't answer his calls, and when Roman answered he immediately asked about his sister.

"Hello?"

"How is she? Is she ok? Is it bad? How bad is it? Is she gonna need surgery? Oh god I shouldn't have left her like that…I knew they'd try something…damnit I'm such an idiot."

"PUNK! Enough man. Calm the fuck down right now. She's in pain yes, and has a whole lot of bruising which is already showing up on her back, but nothing is broken or torn so she's going to be fine. Dean has her in their room and is pampering her like crazy right now."

"I saw the show and what…Moxley I guess it was…did afterwards to Triple H. I've seen him angry before but never like that. I thought he was going to kill the guy before she stopped him. I never knew she'd become friends with Kane…how did I not know that? Tell me you guys have a revenge plan cooking?"

"Oh yeah…we've got plans alright. The Authority is gonna wish they never even thought about going after Babygirl like that. Moxley is pissed off royally, Dean's not much better, and Seth and I both want to bash a few skulls in right now."

"Good…I have a couple of allies in the WWE still if you guys need any assistance, they can't act out in front but they can help you behind the scenes."

"That'd be great actually…who are they?"

Phil gave Roman the names and said he'd call them tonight and give them a heads up before he ended the call, telling Roman he'd call Amalthea again the next day to check on her. Roman and Seth went back to planning until they both got too tired to focus and called it a night. All they knew was that there was going to be hell to pay for what had happened…and they were going to be the hounds of hell to deliver it.

A/N: Soo…a little drama there…and some humor too. I am having entirely too much fun with this story so don't worry I won't be stopping anytime soon. I just can't make Kane or Daniel the bad guys…I just can't lol…besides, I like the idea of Kane having a soft spot for her. Hope you all enjoyed.


	6. Chapter 6

Jekyyl and Hyde

A/N: I'm getting some very lovely reviews on this fic so just know you're all making me a very happy author. There is a scene that could be Rolleins if you like that, if not then it's just Roman playing the dad of the group again. Let me know what you all think of that bit so I know how to continue from here.

NESSAANCALIME6913: Kane has always been one of my favorites as well so I enjoy bringing him into my stories. As for the Shield storyline, I'm not going to be fully following their storyline but some things will end up in there.

Labinnacslove: You're about to find out exactly how Vicne reacts lol…and it's not going to be pretty.

animelvr23: Roman to me always seemed like the dad of the group, trying desperately to keep the other two in line and not end up with a headache lol. I'd cuddle his gorgeous ass too hun, believe that. Mox and Vix are just so much fun to write. He has this dangerous dominant thing that just appeals to me. I love re-watching his old promos and stuff. I wish the WWE would drop the PG crap and let him bring some of that back, though he gives little glimpses now and then. As for Roman and Seth, I'm not sure yet but I'm going to be using this chapter to explore an idea and see how it goes over with everyone.

Chapter 6

During the week Thea healed up quite nicely and with Dean, Mox and the other two pampering her 24/7 she felt like a princess. Vixen hadn't felt the need to show up at all during the week, preferring to sit in the back of their mind and laugh like a hyena every time Mox made Thea blush or Seth got his ass chased around the room for annoying her. Roman felt like he was doing a lot of eye-rolling lately at all of their antics, but he still loved all three of the little shits…well five technically but his point remained the same. Vince had called Thea the next day and apologized for what had happened to her, promising that he'd take care of it on Monday and there would be hell to pay. When Monday arrived Thea walked into the arena with her three men flanking her, giving menacing looks to anyone that dared to so much as glance at her wrong. They went straight up to their skybox and started warming up as Vince took to the ring, his expression reminding Thea of a thunderstorm brewing while Dean said he looked more like a Volcano about to blow.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…I've come out her tonight to address an issue that happened last week that has me greatly concerned and upset. First of all, I would like to have the Shield come to the ring. Please?"

They all shared a glance and Thea led them out of the skybox as their music hit, the guys flanking her again as they made their way down the stairs. Dean lifted her over the barrier, handing her over to Roman who carried her to the ring apron where Seth held the ropes down for her to get in before they joined her. Vince gave Thea a rather guilty and apologetic look that most people never got to see on the man's face.

"Now I would like to have my daughter Stephanie, her husband Triple H, John Cena, Ryback, and Brock Lesnar also come out here now."

When none of them came out Vince's face went red in anger at being defied and her snarled into the microphone while Thea hid a short laugh behind her hand.

"I said NOW!"

They all came out onto the stage but it took another growled yell for them to get into the ring. Vince gave them all a hard angry stare that had Stephanie nearly hiding behind Triple H. She knew that look and it never meant anything good for those on the receiving end.

"Stephanie. I know you felt embarrassed by Punk quitting but I distinctly remember telling you that Amalthea was off-limits to you. Did you think I was joking with you? Did you think there wouldn't be any consequences for your actions last week? I am extremely disappointed in you Stephanie. We, as the owners and operators of this company, have a responsibility to these wrestlers to ensure they remain as safe as possible. It reflects badly on the entire company when you not only condone, but orchestrate an attack on one of the Divas."

Stephanie couldn't even look at her father, feeling ashamed of her actions for the first time in a very long time. She'd been angry at Punk and he wasn't there to take it out on so she'd turned to his sister. Only now did she realize how horrible that idea had been. Vince looked at Thea and held a hand out to her, smiling at her softly when she placed her hand in his and allowed him to pull her up next to him. He gently turned her around and allowed the five in front of him to see how badly bruised her back still was.

"Do you all see this? Thanks to the lot of you this poor sweet girl has spent the last week in pain."

Vince let her go back to Dean who tucked her against his side and kissed the top of her head, earning a number of 'awws' from the fans which made him grumble softly. The boss's next target was his son-in-law Triple H who tried not to shrink back but seeing just how angry Vince was made it hard to stand his ground.

"…And you! I thought I'd taught you better than this. I am, at this moment, ashamed to claim you as a part of my family. As for the three of you…all three of you are hereby suspended for the next month, without pay, and banned from whatever arena the WWE is in during that time. Hopefully by the time you come back you'll have learned your lessons. No superstar on MY roster is allowed to harm any of the women unless it's in a sanctioned inter-gender match, and even then you're supposed to try and tag in your female counterpart. Lesnar…this is strike two for you. You attack one of the females again and you are OUT! I will FIRE your ass in a heartbeat. Ryback and Cena, this may only be strike one for you two but I will warn you right here on live TV…if either of you attacks this woman again you will be out of a fucking job. Am I understood?!"

They all nodded and Vince screamed at them to get out of his ring before he changed his mind. Once they were gone he turned back to the Shield and gave Thea a soft smile.

"As I said before on the phone, I am very sorry for what happened to you, but know this…if it happens again they are out of this company for good."

Amalthea gave Vince a hug, smiling when the startled CEO hugged her back before letting her return to Dean's side. Dean and the guys shared a look before Dean spoke up.

"Hey Bossman? We were actually kind of hoping to get a little revenge of our own before you kick them out of the arena. Do you think you could maybe give us a match against the three goons that hurt our girl?"

"Well, I don't see why not. Just to make things a little bit better…why not have this instead…John Cena, Ryback, and Brock Lesnar…versus…The Shield, and Team Hell-No?!"

They all shared a look and the boys had their vicious little smirks show up as the idea started to appeal to them more and more.

"Vince? Make it a no disqualification match and you've got a deal."

"Done. That'll be tonight's main event so you boys can destroy whatever you like in your quest for vengeance."

The boys shared vicious smirks and they all headed out of the ring, when they reached the barricade Amalthea jumped onto Roman's back for ride and the big Samoan just held her legs and let her hang onto him. Seth had to bite his lip until they made it back into the skybox, at which point he immediately burst into a fit of laughter, pointing at Roman and cackling madly. Dean just rolled his eyes and pulled Amalthea to sit in his lap on the sofa once again. Roman scowled down at Seth as the two-toned man just kept laughing and called Roman a pack mule, among other things, until Roman reached out and gripped the back of Seth's neck with a firm hand. Seth went nearly-limp and very quiet in the Samoan's grip, whimpering softly when the big man growled a soft warning.

"Watch it Baby Boy. I can, and will, put you over my knee if you don't watch yourself."

Dean snorted softly but went silent with an innocent face as the big male shot a sharp look in his direction. The just watched them with wide eyes. She was positive Roman would never really hurt Seth, but she'd be lying if the idea of watching Seth get his ass spanked for being a little Shit didn't appeal to her. Seth flinched and tried to turn his big brown doe-eyes on Roman but the other man just stared him down until Seth mumbled an apology. As soon as Roman let go of his neck Seth high-tailed it into the bathroom and locked the door, refusing to come out until Amalthea managed to coax him back to them with some chocolate. She'd found out real quick that Seth had a major sweet tooth, just like Kane, and the quickest way to get him to do something she wanted was to bribe him with candy. She wrapped her arms around Seth and petted his hair, whispering to him and letting him curl into her arms like a little kid for a bit. She kind of felt like he was a little brother she needed to protect and take care of.

"It's alright Sethie. You know Rome would never really hurt you. He just doesn't like it when you tease him like that."

Seth pouted at her and she made these little cooing noises that had Roman and Dean exchanging an incredulous look, and Moxley was pacing in the back of Dean's head and growling.

" _Little two-toned shit better not be trying to steal our little kitten. I'll rip his spleen out through his fucking nose."_

" _Do you even know where the spleen is Mox? Hell…do you even know WHAT the spleen is?"_

" _Don't fucking need to know. I'll tear his ass apart if he tries to take her from us."_

" _He's not going to do that Mox. They see each other as siblings. Besides…Vixen would kick his ass if he tried."_

Mox's only response was a slightly less angry growl as he settled back down when Thea sat back down in their lap. Thea gave Dean a concerned look as he opened his eyes back up to look at her.

"Is Mox ok?"

"Yeah Darlin', he's fine. He just had a little jealous fit."

"Jealous? Of Seth? Oh Mox…don't be so silly. Seth's like my little brother…my very annoying little brother. I'm only interested in you and Dean…I promise."

Dean smiled at her as her words got Mox to relax the rest of the way and settle back down. He nuzzled his face against her neck and inhaled the sweet scent of her perfume.

"Damn you smell good Darlin'…the hell kind of perfume is that?"

"It's a body spray actually…it's a scent from Bath and Body Works…supposed to smell like chocolate."

"It does Darlin'…makes me want to taste you."

"Hey! We're still in the room Dean…control yourself brother."

"Sorry Ro…she just smells so good."

The time finally came for them to go down to the ring and, despite the guys protesting, Amalthea led the way. Team Hell-No soon joined them in the ring and she gave each of the men a brief hug, whispering to Kane that if they won the match and did some damage she'd bring him his favorite sweets before they left the arena. Daniel gave his partner a wary look as a vicious grin curled its way across his lips.

"What the hell did you say to put that look on his face Babygirl?"

"I just told him that if we win and he helps us do some major damage…I'll bring him some of his favorite sweets before we leave tonight."

"Damn Darlin'…"

She giggled a bit until their opponents met on the stage and slowly came down the ramp together. Lesnar and Ryback were practically stomping down the ramp but Cena was dragging his feet and clearly wanting to be someplace else. As they entered the ring Thea left, choosing to go join JBL on commentary. The match was brutal and almost any weapon that could have been brought out and used…was…repeatedly. Ladders, Chairs, Tables, Kendo sticks, a baseball bat, and even bricks were brought out form under the ring and used to beat the three men senseless. Cena was the smarter of the three and feigned unconsciousness after a few minutes, allowing him to be left alone in favor of the two that were stupid enough to keep fighting back. JBL pulled Amalthea back as Lesnar body-slammed Dean through the announce table, twice, and smirked at her. Roman speared Lesnar from the side at that point as Amalthea dropped to her knees beside Dean, forgetting she had the headset on still.

"Dean? Dean…love…can you hear me? Moxley? Will one of you answer me? Please?!"

"Easy Kitten…we'll be fine…just breath now kitten."

"Mox…oh thank god…I'm gonna kill him…I'll tear his throat out and hang him up by his intestines."

"Well hello there princess…you gonna come to my rescue huh?"

Vixen had come out halfway through Amalthea's sentence and she was angrier than anyone had ever seen her. Mox had been forced to come out because the pain was beyond what Dean could handle, and even Mox was having trouble dealing with it. Vixen let out a shriek of rage that had every male in and around the ring frozen in shock as they turned to look at her. Seth's eyes went wide in his face as he saw her expression.

"Oh shit…Vixen's pissed off…really pissed off…"

Seth had gone back to fighting Cena once he realized the man had been faking unconsciousness but Cena just stared at Vixen with wide-eyes.

"What the hell? She seriously has two personalities? That's not a gimmick?"

"No…that's real…same with Dean and Moxley. They have insanely good control and they work together brilliantly. Mox is Dean's pain management, and Vixen does the same for Thea. If Mox is out right now it means he's in a shit-ton of pain…and Vixen apparently does NOT like that one bit. Oh fuck that had to hurt like a bitch."

Vixen had speared Lesnar into the steel steps of the ring and then proceeded to beat the holy hell out of the man. Ryback took a step towards her only to back up when she loosed a feral snarl in his direction. Moxley managed to get to his feet with Roman's help and just watched the beautiful sight until he realized he had to stop her before she actually killed the man. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she froze, not wanting to hurt him further by thrashing about as he pulled her back and stroked her hair to calm her back down. Vixen gave him a look he couldn't quite figure out before pushing Amalthea back to the front, who immediately burst into tears and clung to Moxley like a lifeline. He kept whispering softly to her and stroking her hair, letting her know he was going to be fine.

"Easy kitten. I'm alright. I'll be fine. We'll be fine. I promise. Hey, look at me kitten…it'll take a lot more than that to take me out of action. I'm like a boomerang kitten, I keep coming back no matter how hard they try to throw me away."

She let out a little laugh and he grinned because that had been his goal with the stupid joke. He passed her over into Roman's arms, letting the big Samoan rub her back and continue calming her down while he eyeballed the two opponents still standing.

"Unless you two want to end up swallowing your own teeth I suggest you scram…NOW!"

Cena did not need to be told twice, he saw an escape route and he took it. Moxley took a few steps towards Ryback when the man just stood there.

"Take that piece of trash and get out of our ring."

Moxley's words came in a low, deep, dark growl that even sent a shiver down Kane's spine for a second. Ryback wisely chose to retreat, leaving the unconscious Lesnar to fend for himself. The Shield moved back up the steps as a cohesive unit, Kane and Daniel following them which had the crowd going hysterical. Once they were all in the skybox Moxley collapsed onto the armchair and almost immediately had an armful of crying female. He just smiled softly at her and pulled her face up to look at him.

"Enough crying kitten. We're all fine so just calm down."

She sniffled a bit more but eventually calmed back down. Her eyes widened before she darted over to one of her bags and came back with what had to be the biggest first aid kit any of the men had ever seen. Seth just stared at the massive metal lockbox and watched as she started pulling out a bunch of items.

"What the hell do you keep in that thing Sweetheart?"

"A little bit of everything I might need. Bandaids, bandage wraps, antiseptic ointment, burn cream, Ibuprofin, Aleve, Advil, Tylenol, Pamprin, allergy medicine, bruise cream, muscle cream, and a bunch of other stuff."

"Why the hell do you think you might need burn cream?"

"That'd probably be my fault."

All eyes turned to Kane as he answered Seth's question…earning more than a few snorts as some one the, ok all of them, tried not to laugh at the sheepish expression on his face.

"I may have gotten too close to the flames during a practice run of my entrance once and she started carrying the burn cream just in case…"

Amalthea managed to get Mox to remove his shirt, ignoring his grumbling about not needing a nurse.

"Unless you wanna wear one of those sexy little nurse costumes for me kitten…Ow!"

Seth burst into laughter when she pinched Mox's thigh hard for his comment. She gently rubbed the bruise cream onto Moxley's back and told him to lay face down on the sofa until it dried the rest of the way, to which he grumbled but ultimately did as she wanted him to. Thea put her kit away and handed Kane a small brown paper bag.

"Here you go Kane. I did promise you sweets after all."

"Please tell me these are those special brownies you make?"

"They are. Enjoy them Kane…you've earned it tonight."

Kane ran out of the room like a little kid at Christmas, Daniel hot on his heels as he tried to get Kane to share with him. Amalthea giggled as their voices faded away and then Seth opened his mouth.

"So…special brownies huh?"

"Shut up Seth."

"Just saying…I didn't know you were into that stuff is all."

"Seth…Shut up before I hurt you."

"Hey it's not that big of a deal…lots of people use that stuff…"

Roman could see that Vixen was getting ready to come out so he reached out and grabbed Seth by the back of the neck as he'd done earlier that night.

"Did you not hear my warning earlier Baby Boy? Are you trying to get your ass spanked tonight?"

"Fuck you Roman. Let me go you overbearing bastard. You're not the boss of me. I'm a grown man. I can do whatever the hell I want…I can say whatever the hell I want…and there's nothing you can…Hey…let go…what the hell do you…Roman Stop it…Roman?!"

Roman had had enough of Seth being a little shit for one night and, partway through the two-toned man's little rant, pulled him down across his lap with one big hand keeping him firmly in place. One swift and powerful smack to Seth's ass had resulted in the smaller man screaming Roman's name loud enough to wake the dead.

"You brought this on yourself Baby Boy. If you'd just behave and stop antagonizing your teammates I wouldn't have to take such drastic measures. Now be a good boy and count out your punishment."

Seth stubbornly refused to count so Roman just kept spanking him until he started crying that he was sorry and he'd stop being such a brat. He let Seth stand up before opening his arms to him, allowing Seth to curl up in his lap as he sniffled pitifully.

"You gonna behave now Baby Boy?"

"Yes Roman. I'm sorry I was being such a brat."

"Hey, look at me Seth. What the hell got you so worked up Baby Boy?"

"I was just…worried about Amalthea getting hurt before, and now Dean got hurt…and I just…it felt like I was losing control of everything so I just…kind of lashed out at the wrong people. I'm sorry Thea…"

"It's ok Sethie…I forgive you."

Roman just stroked Seth's back and hair, letting him calm down and settle. He hated having to spank Seth but sometimes it was necessary to get all the negative emotions out of him and being back the sweet Seth they all loved. Seth tended to keep all the negative shit buried inside until it festered and he started antagonizing everyone around him, a spanking usually ended with him crying and telling Roman what was bothering him. Roman looked at Thea's worried face and reached a hand out to ruffle her hair.

"He'll be fine now Babygirl. He just needs this sometimes to get back to normal…he lets shit fester too much and he knows it…but it's just how he is. Seth festers until he becomes a complete little shit, Moxley throws shit around, and Dean paces and curses a lot."

"What about you? What do you do when you get upset?"

"I bottle shit up until these two gang up on me and make me tell them what's bugging me…or until you give me those big doe-eyes and I cave. Those eyes work on these two as well so don't let them tell you otherwise Babygirl."

They all relaxed until they had to leave the arena, Seth was back to his normal happy self as he sang along to the music in the car and Moxley was laying across the backseat with his head in Thea's lap.

"This seems familiar kitten…"

"Switch it around and this is how we were last week silly."

"Point taken. I really wanna just taste you again kitten. I wanna tie you up and bury my face between your pretty thighs until you forget your own name."

"Moxley!"

Her face looked a bit like a tomato as she lightly smacked his chest in retaliation when he gave one of those dark laughs of his. Roman looked in the rear-view mirror at them and snorted softly.

"Behave Mox. You're injured and she's clearly embarrassed to have you saying shit like that where we can hear you."

"Aww…did I make my little kitten blush? You look so pretty with your cheeks flushed like that."

Moxley didn't respond to Roman but he did tone it down a bit until they got into their hotel suite. As soon as they were inside he picked Amalthea up over his shoulder and carried her to their room, eaving over his shoulder with her free hand.

"See ya in the mornin' guys. I've got a sweet little kitten to ravage."

Roman shook his head before going to his room. He'd barely gotten his shirt off when his door opened and he felt two smaller but still muscular arms wrap around his waist form behind. He let a small smile cross his lips as he brought one of the other man's hands up to kiss it softly.

"You alright Baby Boy?"

"I think so. Can I spend the night in here…with you…please?"

"Sure Baby Boy. Go get changed and then come back, I'll leave the door open and you can lock it behind you alright?"

Seth nodded before racing out of the room, earning a fond chuckle form Roman. Roman had just finished changing and gotten under the covers when Seth came back in. The two-toned man locked the door behind him and then launched himself onto the bed in a superman leap, landing with his head in Roman's lap. He wriggled around until he was under the covers and wrapped around Roman like an anaconda in the Amazon. Roman just patted his head and let himself drift to sleep, keeping one strong arm around Seth to make him feel protected and safe.

On the other side of the suite Moxley put Thea down on the bed and started stripping his clothes off, hiding his grin at how her eyes went wide as his shirt came off and she took in all of his muscles.

"See something you like kitten?"

Her hesitant little nod spurred him to keep going, stripping his pants off slowly before sliding his under armor briefs down his legs to join his pants on the floor. He looked back up at the little gasp that left her pretty lips and chuckled at the bright red that flushed her cheeks as she looked down at the bed.

"Kitten…look at me kitten…come on pretty kitty…look at me…"

His tone had become soft and coaxing, trying to lure her eyes back to him and it eventually worked as she looked up at him, her cheeks still bright red.

"There's my little kitten. Don't hide form me…I don't like that alright? Now…how about you give me a little show kitten?"

He may have phrased it as a question but the tone was one that left no room for argument. Thea was still blushing bright red as she pulled her crop top up and over her head, tossing it to the floor before sliding her shorts down to join them. She looked up at Moxley, biting her lip as she knelt on the bed in her little black lace panty set that had him almost drooling in appreciation.

"Oh kitten…you are gorgeous. Look at those pretty tits…so perfect."

Moxley moved onto the bed with her and cupped her breasts in his hands, loving the way they fit his hands perfectly. He gently massaged them and coaxed one of the round globes out of the protective lace that covered it before latching his mouth onto one of her perky little nipples…sucking, licking, and nipping at the little bud as she clung to his shoulders for support. Once he was satisfied with one he moved to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment until Thea was whimpering at him and tugging on his hair.

"Easy kitten…don't cause a lot of pain…I don't want to hurt you."

"Moxley…please…I need…"

"I know kitten. I'm getting there…patience."

Moxley took her bra off completely and slid her panties off of her legs as well, tossing both items to the floor and gently pushing her down to lay on the bed so he could take in the full view revealed to him. Dean was moaning loudly in the back of their mind at the sight and Mox couldn't help but agree with his other half…it was a gorgeous sight. She lay there looking up at him with trust in her eyes and he felt himself melting for her. No one had ever trusted him as much as she did and it made him feel all warm inside. He told her to stay put for a moment and moved to his bag, pulling out a pair of soft furry handcuffs which he used to attach her arms to the headboard. She gave him a nervous look at first but he stroked her thighs until she settled, little whimpers escaping her.

"I told you kitten…in the car…I told you I wanted to tie you up and bury my head between your thighs…and that's exactly what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna kiss and lick my way down this gorgeous body of yours…just…like…this….and then…I'm gonna lick my way…up these creamy thighs…until I reach…your pretty pussy…and once I get here…I'm gonna kiss it…and lick it…and make you scream for me until you beg me to stop."

Moxley was talking to her in that low, gravelly, dark tone of his as he told her what he was going to do as he did it. Thea wasn't sure which was going to drive her crazy first, his voice or his wicked mouth, but she knew she was in for a wild ride with Moxley. He spent almost an entire hour feasting on her center, bringing her to one orgasm after another until she could only whimper pitifully at him as she weakly tried to push his head away from her. He finally took pity on her and stopped, sliding up her side and giving her a tender kiss that tasted like a mix of her and him. His hands gently stroked her side and her hair, watching her as she slowly came back to earth and looked at him with a big grin.

"Mox…that was…I've never…oh my god Mox…"

Moxley chuckled softly and gave her a wicked little smirk as he slid his hand down to cup her sex really quickly, earning him an adorable little yelp before he moved that hand back to her side.

"Relax kitten. I'm done tormenting you for tonight. I don't think your little body could take any more right now."

"What about you? Do you need me to…"

"No kitten. I'm good. I got off sometime while watching you come undone over and over again. Dean is currently spent as well so you get me for the rest of the night kitten. Now, let's get under the covers and get some sleep alright?"

"Ok…goodnight Mox…Goodnight Dean…We love you two."

Mox's eyes widened at her soft admission and he felt Dean stir in the back of their head, both of them shocked and deeply touched at knowing this amazing little female had somehow fallen in love with them.

"We love you too kitten."

"Sleep well darlin'."


	7. Chapter 7

Jekyll and Hyde

A/N: This chapter is going to be skipping ahead in time a little bit. Just a little warning…Mox is gonna be a bit…well…old-school Mox in this one lol. There's a particular promo he did in the indies and I'm going to bring elements of that into this story. Anyone who's watched Moxley's old stuff will recognize it when they see it lol. Also…one more warning…there will be a bit of knife play involved so if it bothers you please skip it.

Animelvr23: I love your reviews. I'm happy you enjoyed that bit. I've always thought Roman would make a perfect Daddy-Dom. Mox knows Thea can't handle his violent side like Vixen can so he's gentle with her lol. I'm trying to have the four of them involved with each other as much as possible so I'm glad that seems to be working out. The Rolleigns won't be as graphic or detailed as the others because they aren't the focus of this story, though I might be persuaded to make another one just for them.

Chapter 7

Several more months passed and the WWE was gearing up for another big pay-per-view event, and all four members of the Shield had title matches. Seth and Roman were going for the tag-team titles against Team Hell-No, Dean was going up against Kofi Kingston for the United States Championship, and Amalthea was up against her sister-in-law AJ Lee for the Diva's Championship. All four of them were warming up in their skybox, Vince was making sure they were all comfortable and well cared for while working for him and none of them could complain about it. Amalthea was using Dean as a support post to do her stretches and he kept groaning whenever she did something really flexible. When she popped into a backbend with her head near her ankles and put one leg up on his shoulder he growled softly, trailing his fingertips along her leg. Roman and Seth saw the little smirk on her lips and chuckled quietly, realizing that she was teasing him like he always teased her…as they say, payback is a bitch. They had all made a pact to not be ringside for each other's matches, they would all win on their own merits and those not in the match would come celebrate once they won. Roman and Seth were up first and they sauntered down the stairs to the ring, Kane and Daniel waiting for them with grins on their faces. The match lasted a good ten minutes before Roman's superman punch got them the win. Amalthea and Dean ran down the stairs and slid into the ring, lifting their brother's hands high into the air as the fans cheered for them.

Amalthea's match was the next one up so the boys slid out of the ring but they only went halfway up the stairs, deciding to stay close by in case she got attacked by outside forces again. She and AJ traded hits, kicks, and even bites at one point…each trying to gain the upper hand. When AJ locked in her Black Widow submission move everyone though it was over as Amalthea screamed in pain, they thought for sure she would tap out, but Dean stood in the stands laughing as Vixen took over and let out a screech that could rival AJ's scream any day. She powered out of AJ's hold and turned the table on her, locking her legs around AJ's waist and her arms around her face before stretching and arching AJ's back until it made a popping sound. AJ tapped out, screaming and crying in pain, and Vixen let Amalthea take control back as her boys slid into the ring. Roman and Dean lifted her up onto their shoulders while Seth bounced around like a hyper kangaroo, shouting that the Shield was going to dominate the night.

They went back to the skybox until Dean's match was up and he went to the ring alone. Amalthea and Vixen kept switching back and forth during the match, every time Dean shouted in pain Vixen surged forward and then Amalthea came back when he got back up and kept fighting. They all realized Dean and Moxley kept switching places as well, managing the pain the only way they knew how. The match seemed to go on forever, Kofi being a very fast and agile flyer meant he was hard to catch. Towards the end of the match both men were nearly at their limits and the crowd was chanting 'this is awesome', when Moxley took over completely. His teammates knew he was in control when they saw the sick little grin on his face as he eyes a now-wary Kofi.

"Oh shit…not good."

"Stay put Sethie. He's got this. Have a little faith."

"Thea…"

She ignored Seth's protests and Roman's nervous looks because she knew Moxley wouldn't seriously hurt Kofi, he valued Deana and their job too much to risk getting them fired. He did get far more aggressive and finally pulled a hard 'Dirty Deeds' to end the match and gain himself that pretty belt. Amalthea and the other two raced down the stairs and into the ring where she threw her arms around him and kissed him hard as the fans screamed approval. Roman and Seth lifted Dean onto their shoulders and the four of them raised their belts into the air as the fans cheered for them. They had proven themselves to be the most dominant stable in the WWE by all bringing home gold that night. They went back to their skybox to celebrate and were soon joined by Team Hell-No, Kofi, and AJ.

"That was such a fun match Thea. I'm glad I lost the belt to you and not one of the awful Bella twins. You'll make such a great champion."

"Thanks AJ. You're heading back to Chicago to spend some time with Phil after tomorrow night's show right?"

"Yeah. We need some time together and we miss each other."

"Well give him a noogie for me would ya? Oh, and tell his cranky ass to call me more often, I actually miss the little pain in my ass."

The girls shared a laugh and the men shook their heads but even they were grinning. Kofi clapped Dean on the shoulder and gave him a big smile.

"Congrats man, really. You fought hard for that thing man. You handed me my ass out there. Once all this adrenaline wears off I think I'm gonna need to ice my neck after that finisher of yours."

Dean snorted softly as Moxley puffed up with pride in the back of their head. He eyed Kofi for a moment and nodded, showing Kofi that he respected him as a fellow wrestler.

"You did good too. You've got skills."

Kane and Daniel had already congratulated Roman and Seth, the later of whom was literally bouncing in his seat until one of Roman's big hands clamped down on the back of his neck and made him sit still.

"I know you're excited Baby Boy but please sit still for a bit? You're making my head spin."

"Sorry Ro…"

"Hey Sethie? Why don't you walk with me to catering so we can bring back some snacks for everyone to share?"

Seth perked up and nodded quickly, Roman sending Amalthea a grateful smile for giving him a way to burn off a little excess energy. The Catering room was a long walk from their skybox and, as soon as they closed the door behind them, they took off in a full-out race to see who got there first. Amalthea won by about five seconds, earning an adorable pout from Seth.

"We can race back and see who wins then alright?"

"Sure…I'll win this time though."

She just smiled at him and went to one of the catering workers, explaining what they'd need, and the man was kind enough to say he'd have everything they wanted brought up for them so they didn't have to carry it all. Amalthea thanked him and even let him take a picture with her and signed a photo for his daughter…she figured it was the least she could do in return for him being so nice. As she turned to go back to Seth she bumped into a large chest and almost fell but a hand wrapped around her waist to hold her up.

"Well now…what is such a pretty little lamb doing all alone? It isn't safe to wander alone little lamb…you never know what might be lurking in the shadows."

She backed away from the creepy man and his two hulking shadows but he matched her, step for step, until she was backed against a wall and he was looming over her. He wasn't quite as tall as Dean but he was still taller than her and had more bulk than she did so he intimidated her. Vixen was trying to claw her way to the front and their eyes kept changing colors, switching between Brown with a blue ring and almost solid brown. Bray Wyatt observed her silently until Seth wedged himself between them, glaring at Wyatt until the man backed up with a creepy little laugh.

"Ah, one of the so-called Hounds of Justice coming to rescue the little lamb. We've been watching you…all of you…I remember you all form NXT…and I will have my revenge for what you all did to me…but first…I will enjoy stealing the little lamb from you and making her mine."

Seth charged at Bray only to end up being throen into the wall by one of the massive men that flanked him. When Seth crumbled to the ground Amalthea lost control and let Vixen take over, ad Vixen let out a deep growl that even had Bray showing concern. She launched herself at him, grabbing his hair and slamming him into the floor hard before moving over to Seth's unmoving form, gently turning him over and laying his head in her lap.

"Seth? Can you hear me? Come on Skunkie wake up for me? You're making Thea worry in here."

Seth groaned and made a pitiful little whimpering sound when he tried to get up. Vixen noticed Brie Bella nearby and motioned for her to come over, who did so hesitantly while giving Bray Wyatt a wary look. Bray just sat on the floor, staring at the woman who'd almost knocked him out with one hard hit to the floor, shock plain on his face as he realized he needed to recalculate his plans where she was concerned.

"Brie? Can you do me a big favor and go up to our skybox and tell Roman and Dean that we need them down here immediately?"

"I'm on it Amalthea…is he gonna be ok?"

"Just go get Roman…please?"

Brie nodded and raced out of the room, running faster than she usually did until she reached the skybox. She didn't even bother knocking and just yanked the door open.

"Brie? Honey what's wrong? You're panting and you look worried?"

"Daniel…move. Reigns…Ambrose…get to catering…Now. Rollins got hurt and Thea looks like she's about to either cry or blow a gasket in there."

"Seth's hurt? How? What the hell happened?"

They all headed down to catering, Brie explaining what had happened with the new faction on the way there. Bray was gone by the time they got there so Roman just slid to his knees next to Seth. Thea was back in control, mostly, though her eyes kept changing as she looked up and Dean. She let Roman take Seth into his arms and carry him off to the trainer's room while Dean pulled her into his arms and held her close.

"It's alright Darlin'. Seth's a tough little pain in the ass. He'll be alright."

"He just hit the wall so hard…It sounded horrible…and then he cried when he tried to move. Dean…he's not like us…he doesn't have someone else that can take the pain for him…"

"I know Darlin'. Hush now. I'm right here. Roman's got Seth and he's gonna be fine now."

Dean let her stay curled up against him as he guided her towards the trainer's room so she could see for herself how Seth was. Kane and Daniel stayed behind with Brie who was clearly shaken, trying to calm her nerves as she cried against Daniel's shoulder while Kane awkwardly rubbed her back.

"Hey, come on Brie. Why are you crying Honey?"

"You didn't hear the sound his body made when it hit the wall Daniel. It was awful…and then he wasn't moving at all. I though Amalthea was going to kill Bray when she slammed him into the floor by his hair."

"Honey…that probably wasn't Amalthea…that was probably her other half…Vixen."

"I keep forgetting she's two people. She's normally so calm and sweet…"

"Unless you hurt someone she cares about…then all bets are off and Vixen does NOT play nice."

Kane's statement summed it up nicely in Daniel's mind, and he only hoped that this event didn't start a war in the WWE…though he had a sinking feeling in his stomach telling him that's exactly what was about to happen. Back at the trainer's room Amalthea had demanded to be let in to be with Seth, Dean following her on instinct and refusing to leave her side. Seth was happy to see them so the doctor just let them all stay if it meant Seth would calm down.

"Alright Mr. Rollins. You've already got the start of some impressive bruises on your back and you have a mild concussion, but other than that you're just fine. Take a week off for the concussion, no wrestling, and put some bruise cream on your back. Do you need me to give you some."

"No need Doc…I have a medical arsenal in my bag so he'll be fine."

"I've heard about your first aid kit Miss Brooks. I must say I'm impressed."

"Someone has to patch these guys up when they get hurt…and, no offense, but I don't really trust doctors much."

"None taken. Not all doctors are good, but not all of us are bad either. Now…try to make him get up and move around about every hour or two so his muscles don't lock up and he should be feeling much better by morning."

"Thanks Doc. Alright Baby Boy…I've got you."

Roman lifted Seth into his arms, ignoring the smaller man's weak protests, and carried him out to their car. Dean and Amalthea grabbed all of their bags out of the skybox before joining them and heading back to the hotel. By the next night's Raw Seth was feeling much better, but he still wasn't allowed to wrestle due to the concussion. The Shield was starting off the night with an in-ring celebration being thrown for them by Vince McMahon himself. The ring was decorated with black streamers and had a big rug in the middle with the Shield's logo on it. They had replaced the triple hounds in front of a Shield with a new logo, this one had three hounds standing protectively over a smaller one that lay in front of them with a shield behind them all. Amalthea and Seth had designed it and Vince loved it so he had it implemented immediately after seeing it. They all walked down to the ring together where Vince was waiting for them, offering each of the men a handshake and giving Amalthea a warm hug.

"Congratulations to The Shield everybody! They showed exactly why they are the most dominant faction in this company last night by winning all three of their matches and earning Gold for their entire team. I could not be more proud of this team. Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins became your new Tag Team Champions, Dean Ambrose became your new United States Champion, and Miss Amalthea Brooks became your new Diva's Champion!"

They all held their titles over their heads as the crowd's roars became almost deafening. Dean had his free arm looped around Thea's waist as she leaned against him, basking in the love that the fans were sending to them in that moment. Dean wasn't used to the fans liking him, he'd always been the guy everyone hated and he'd started that way in the WWE with his brothers…until Thea came along and flipped everything on it's ass, but he wouldn't change a single damned thing that had brought her to him.

"As a special reward for having done so well, I've gotten all of you a gift. Look up at the Titantron and have a look guys. You now have your very own top-of-the-line luxury bus to travel in. Miss Brooks, I know how much you hate flying so I thought this would be the perfect gift for you."

Thea threw her arms around Vince in a hug, which the man returned after getting over the shock of it. The guys just grinned at her and each other, knowing that this would make life a lot easier with her fear of heights. Vixen took over when they flew but she had her own problems with flying…namely all the other people they were crammed into the plane with. She got annoyed easily and would often end up glaring and cursing at a lot of people, which was amusing to Dean and Seth but Roman was always afraid she'd snap at someone.

"Thank you Mr. McMahon. This is just…so wonderful of you."

"Call me Vince my dear. You've all earned this so please…enjoy it. It has everything you could ever need. A large bedroom, two pull-out beds that double as sofas, a large bathroom with a very large shower, a full-sized kitchen that is already fully stocked, satellite TV, and your own personal driver to take you from one city to the next."

Vince was very proud of himself and he could see how happy his gift made the small woman in the ring. He really did have a soft spot for her and liked seeing her happy. She reminded him of the sweet girl his daughter had been once upon a time, before she let Triple H turn her into what she was now. The lights went out and when they came up three men stood in the ring facing the Shield. Vince tried to pull Amalthea out of the ring with him but stopped when he saw how her eyes had changed color. He realized this was no longer Amalthea and left her alone, choosing to retreat backstage where it was safer. Vixen and her boys squared off with Bray Wyatt and his sheep, glaring angrily at the as Bray grinned. The slightly rotund man's eyes raked over Vixen's form and Moxley surged to the front with a guttural, animalistic growl that had the announcers going silent in alarm. JBL was the first one brave enough to speak again.

"It sounds to me like Moxley just came out to play and he does not seem to like the way Bray is eyeing his girl in there."

"Of course not JBL…would you want another man looking at your wife like that?"

"Hell no, King. With someone as volatile as Moxley it's practically suicide."

"I think Miss Vixen is out in front as well JBL…she looks rather dangerous herself."

Vixen stepped forward, placing a hand on Moxley's chest which calmed him enough that he was only twitching instead of lunging for Bray's throat like he wanted to. She motioned for a microphone and a tech quickly handed her one.

"Bray Wyatt…you told me yesterday that you remember all of us from NXT? Well guess what Bray? We don't remember you…you just didn't make an impression on any of us. You are nothing in our eyes. You see these belts on our shoulders? These mean that we are better than you. We attack those that hurt others…you attacked Seth last night for no reason at all. He simply stood between you and my Thea when you threatened her…You're lucky I was more concerned about him than you or I would have done a lot more damage to you than just slamming you into the floor. You wanna mess with my boys? Then I hope you know what you're getting yourself into because if you mess with us…we mess right back."

She used the microphone to hit Bray and started the brawl that had been waiting to break out. Dean and Roman went after the two big men on either side of Wyatt while Seth helped Vixen with Bray to get some payback for the previous night. Bray managed to get the upper hand for a short while, throwing Seth over the top rope where he luckily landed in Roman's arms. Bray turned to Vixen with a twisted grin which faded when he saw Moxley step up behind her with a vicious look on his face. Bray saw his two followers were almost out for the count and decided to retreat for the time being, sliding out of the ring and leading his sheep to the back. Moxley and Vixen slid out of the ring to join Roman and Seth, all of them raising their titles high in the air before heading back up to their skybox. When the show was finally over they grabbed their bags and headed outside, easily finding their new bus as it was the biggest one in the parking lot. Several other superstars congratulated them on the way out, a few throwing envious looks at the bus, and Amalthea took over with a little squeal of delight before racing to the bus. The guys just watched her for a while, stopping just inside the entrance of the thing as she raced around looking at everything. Moxley let Dean come back out as he laughed softly at how excitably happy she was in that moment. She started pulling things out of cabinets and the full sized fridge as the guys gathered around to watch.

"What are you gonna make Thea?"

"Hmm? I'm thinking some pan-seared pork chops with wild rice and maybe some creamed spinach? Sound good toy you guys?"

All three of them stared at her with their mouths watering and she giggled softly, ruffling Dean and Seth's hair before turning back to the food. Roman just chuckled and guided Seth over to lay on one of the sofas, pulling the smaller man's head to lie on his lap. Dean settled on a chair near Thea so he and Mox could watch her as she worked. She was so beautiful and graceful that neither of them wanted to stop watching her, even when Roman flipped on the TV and turned on Dancing with the Stars, a show Thea had gotten them all hooked on because she was addicted to it and they simply couldn't say no to her when she wanted something.

"See something you like Dean?"

"Yeah Darlin'…we do."

She smiled at him, knowing that his word choice meant that Moxley was watching her too, and started dancing to the music coming from the TV. Mox groaned in the back of Dean's head as they watched her hips twisting around to the beat.

" _We need to take our kitten to a club…soon."_

" _Now why would we do that? Other men would be watching her and drooling over what's ours."_

" _Yeah but we'd be with her the whole time…no one's gonna touch our kitten…but I would kill to see what happens when she lets loose in a dance club."_

" _I can't exactly argue the point…not when this little display is making us hard as a fucking rock over here."_

" _Oh fuck me sideways…I didn't know she could do that…did you know she could do that?"_

" _Nope…but I'm glad I do know cuz I can use that later."_

Amalthea had gotten everything started and then decided to tease Dean and Mox by doing what's known as a 'slut drop' before slowly circling her hips back up, and apparently they appreciated the view if the groan she heard was anything to go by. She heard Roman snort softly in amusement as she got Dean and Mox all riled up, knowing they couldn't do anything until after dinner which only made it more entertaining for him.

After dinner was over Roman and Seth took one of the pull-out beds. Seth needed the comfort of another person next to him and Roman needed to know that Seth was alright. Dean practically dragged Thea into the bedroom and pinned her down as he trailed nips and kisses down her squirming body, building her up until she was just as needy as he was. After they were both sated she curled into his side, her head on his chest and his arms wrapped around her, and they both drifted off to sleep.

The next week turned out to be a complete disaster waiting to happen as things started off bad and went downhill from there. When they entered the arena Amalthea separated from the guys to go get her hair done in a new style, and after she'd finished she was cornered by Wyatt and his sheep.

"Get lose Wyatt…I don't like you and I want nothing to do with you."

"I really don't care little lamb. I will make you mine, one way or another."

"Apparently you didn't hear the lady when she told you to leave her alone Wyatt."

Kane, Daniel, and the Undertaker himself stood a few feet away and Wyatt slowly backed away with his hands raised in a surrender motion. Kane immediately placed himself between Thea and Wyatt, glaring at the other male for daring to get near her. Undertaker raised an eyebrow at his brother's actions as it was unusual for him to care about any of the Divas. After Wyatt left Kane noticed the look on his brother's face and shrugged.

"She's nice and she gives me sweets. What can I say?"

Taker laughed a bit and then shook his head at Kane and his sweet tooth. The three men walked Thea up to the skybox where her boys were and everyone let out a good laugh when Dean had a bit of a fan-girl moment over meeting The Undertaker. Even Mox had gone silent in the back of their head, just staring in awe at one of the biggest legends in wrestling history. Seth was honestly not much better as he was bouncing on his heels and biting his lip to keep from squealing. Roman rolled his eyes at both of them and stayed on the sofa, giving Taker a nod of respect but otherwise staying where he was. Thea joined Roman on the sofa and curled up next to him with her head in his lap, very much resembling the kitten Mox always called her. Daniel whipped out his phone and took a picture, immediately sending it to Brie because he knew she'd love the sight.

"Dude?!"

"Sorry Reigns…Brie thinks she's adorable so I knew she'd love to see this."

"Ah hell it's fine man…I've had fans take worse pictures of me really."

Dean and Seth both started snickering and Roman shot them a look that would have silenced most people…sadly they were not most people.

"Like the one time you had your hair in a bun and your daughter managed to get you to wear a frilly pink tutu to go to the mall?"

"Ooo…how about the time he managed to get the front of his pants caught in the door of the car and couldn't get them out because he'd locked the keys inside?"

"Baby Boy…thin ice…"

Seth went silent almost immediately while Dean kept going, at least until Thea whined about him being too loud. He immediately went quiet and Mox started laughing in the back of their head at how whipped he was.

" _Fuck…dude you are so whipped…She's got you wrapped around her little finger."_

" _Shut the fuck up Mox, you're just as bad."_

Moxley had no comeback for that one because it was true, they were both head over heels for their kitten and he didn't mind it at all really. She was the first woman Dean had gone after that Mox didn't despise…the first one Mox loved just as much as Dean did. All the other women they'd been with just couldn't handle Moxley and his violence…but this one…she was special…she was like them. Dean had to head out to the ring for his rematch against Kofi, which he won after a long fight. When the lights flickered he looked up to the stage, seeing Wyatt standing there for a moment before the man ran backstage. Dean was on his tail in seconds, chasing the man through the halls of the arena until he lost track of him. Dean closed himself in one of the empty locker rooms as Moxley came out in full rage. Daniel Bryan was the first one to find him, Brie right behind him until Daniel pushed her out after seeing what was in Moxley's hand.

"Brie…go get Thea…now…tell her Moxley needs Vixen bad…"

"Umm…ok…will you be ok?"

"I can distract him for a bit just be quick."

Brie ran off to find Mox's teammates as Daniel approached him slowly, hesitant to get too close with the crazed look in the other man's dark blue eyes. Mox was holding a fork from catering in his hand and Daniel remembered seeing a promo he did with one that freaked him out a lot…he did not want to be on the receiving end of that.

"Hey Mox…remember me? Bryan Danielson? Daniel Bryan? Either of those ring a bell?"

"I know who the fuck you are. Get the fuck out of here before I stab you with my little friend. I'll stab you right in the eye…pop it right out of your skull. You wanna mess with me? Huh?! Come on then! Who the fuck else wants a piece of me?! I'll gut you all with a rusty spork…and then…then I'll hang you by your innards…maybe paint the walls with your blood…I'm a sick man…I'm not a nice guy man…I hurt people…and I like it."

Daniel backed away and left the room, locking the door from the outside as Moxley continued to rant on inside, throwing things and occasionally pounding on the door and cursing at him. When he saw Thea and the other two Shield members come around the corner he physically sagged against the wall with relief.

"Oh thank god…I haven't seem him this bad since the Indy circuit…he's beyond pissed off right now…he's downright homicidal in there."

"Babygirl? Maybe you shouldn't go in there…"

"Roman…relax. I've got this covered…just leave it to Vixen. Make sure no one comes through that door no matter what the fuck you all might hear. There will be screaming, cursing, crying…just ignore it all and I'll take care of him."

Before any of them could stop her she entered the room, closing the door behind her and smirking when she heard the lock click again. Moxley's head shot up and his eyes locked on her as a dark laugh escaped his lips.

"You hear to try and tame me Kitten? You shouldn't be near me right now…"

"I'm not your kitten Moxley. She's gone into a locked room in the back of our mind so she can't get hurt."

"Well, well, well…if it isn't the little princess. You think you can handle me princess? You think you can control me? Tame me? Think again…I'm the most dangerous fucker you'll ever meet princess. You should both run while you still can…before it's too late."

Vixen gave him a hard stare and steeled herself for the shit-storm she was about to release. She knew he was dangerous but she also knew he would never do any permanent damage to her. Vixen put some steel and bite into her voice, using an authoritative tone that she knew would set him off because he hated being told what to do and he especially didn't want any female trying to dominate him in any way.

"I'm not going anywhere Moxley. You are going to sit your ass down and shut the hell up. You need to knock off this behavior right now because I will not have it. You will do as I say you hear me Moxley?"

She watched as his eyes flashed and a snarl tore its way out of his throat before he was on her. His hand went around her throat, squeezing tightly as he ground his hips into hers and growled low in her ear.

"You got a lot of nerve trying to tell me what to do slut. I make the rules here…not you. Oh no little slut…you do what I say…and you give me exactly what I want…or there will be hell to pay for it."

He pushed her against the wall hard and held her there by her throat, giving a dark chuckle as she struggled for breath. He released her throat only to yank her head back by her hair and attack her throat with harsh bites that stung and left marks on her skin. Her fingers dug into his shoulders, acting like she was trying to push him away which made him snarl again before throwing her to the ground and pinning her there with his body weight.

"Oh no you don't little slut. You're not gonna run from me…you poked the wolf princess and now you're gonna get torn to shreds."

When she continued her act of struggling and defiance he smacked her ass until she screamed and then yanked her back up by her hair, making her back arch painfully as he hissed in her ear.

"Get the fuck up and strip…and you damned well better do it slut or I'll cut you open."

Her eyes widened a bit and she nodded her head to tell him she'd comply. He let her up and sat back on a bench to watch as she slowly stripped out of her clothes, leaving them in a little pile on the floor as she stood up and let his hungry eyes rake over her body. He stalked across the room as she backed away from him until she hit the wall and he loomed over her, running the fork he held down her face and neck until it rested atop one of her breasts. He applied pressure to it, pressing it deeper and deeper into her skin until she whimpered and tried to squirm away form him. Mox slammed her back against the wall and put his free arm across her throat to pin her there.

"Uh-uh slut…you're not escaping from me. If I want to hurt you…I will…If I want to make your pretty tits bleed…I will. There is nothing you can do to stop me...and you know it don't you slut? You know how badly I can hurt you. Isn't that right little slut?"

"Yes Mox…Please…"

"Shut up slut! I didn't say you could talk."

He pressed the fork even harder until it finally broke the skin and she cursed him loudly through the pain. Mox gave her a dark look and pressed it even deeper into her skin before yanking it back out and watching the blood well up from her skin, leaning in to lap it up and suck on the little wound he'd made. She hissed, cursed, and squirmed but it did nothing to even make him hesitate. When she pulled on his hair hard to get him to stop he snarled and threw her to the ground again. This time when he pulled her into an arch by her hair he had something far more dangerous in his hand than a fork and he waved it in front of her wide eyes with a sick look of glee on his face.

"See this slut? Do you know what this is?"

"A…a knife…Mox please…"

"Shh…hush little slut…I'm not going to kill you…that'd ruin all my fun after all…can't fuck a corpse…that's just a little too sick for my tastes…no…I'm not gonna kill you…and this isn't just any knife slut…this is a Butterfly knife…extremely sharp…this little beauty can split a hair…if you're into that sort of thing…I'm not…I do love how easily it can carve into a person's flesh though…so sharp you don't even feel it for several seconds…then it hurts like a bitch."

"Moxley…please…I…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to make you so angry…"

"A little late for that slut…you made me angry so I'm gonna make you bleed for me. You wanna make me happy don't you slut? Yeah? Such a good little slut you are. You wanna know how you can make me happy right now slut?"

"Yes…please Mox…I'll do anything you want…"

He flipped her onto her back and sat on her hips to pin her to the floor, whipping off his belt and using it to tie her hands over her head to the bench he'd been sitting on before. She struggled and he slapped her injured breast repeatedly until she stopped fighting for a while.

"Here's how you can make me happy slut…You can bleed for me…you can scream for me…"

He brought the knife to her already injured breast and ran it across the skin lightly once to see her flinch before making a quick slice into the skin, watching her face as he waited for the moment when he mind finally processed the pain. When it did she let out a loud scream and arched up off the floor, writhing a bit until he smacked her stomach hard and hissed at her again.

"Shut up slut! It ain't that bad. I'm only just getting started. Brace yourself slut."

He continued making small cuts in her skin, all across her chest but making sure to keep them to places that would be covered by her crop tops in the ring. By the time he was finished her skin was covered in criss-crossing lines and blood covered her breasts. He trailed his fingers through the blood, smearing it across her skin like paint on a canvas as he leaned in to lick her tears away. He moved off of her enough to get his pants down and slammed into her body with jarring force, bringing a loud moan form her lips. He could feel how soaking wet she was for him and he licked the blood form her chest as he pounded into her over and over, her legs wrapping around his waist and urging him on. It didn't take long before they both exploded and Mox panted softly as he finished lapping up the blood form her chest. He slowly looked up at her face as he untied her hands, he relaxed when she wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled into his chest.

"I love you Moxley. You're just lucky I enjoy the pain."

"I know I'm lucky pet. I know. Come here pet."

He pulled her into his lap and held her close, petting her hair and whispering softly in her ear until they were both calm and breathing normally. A hesitant knock on the door was followed by Seth's concerned voice, and his words brought a chuckle out of both of them.

"Please tell me you two aren't dead in there? You didn't kill each other right?"

"We're both fine Seth…though I think we're gonna need my first aid kit…"

"I'm on it…be right back."

They heard a loud crash followed by Roman's amused chuckle as he told them Seth had run into an equipment box. Seth came back in little time at all with Amalthea's kit, unlocking the door and opening it just enough to slide the kit into the room before closing it again. Vixen pulled the kit closer with her foot, not wanting to leave the protective circle of Mox's arms, and opened it up.

"You're gonna have to clean the cuts and bandage them for me so they don't get infected. Think you can handle that Mox?"

"Yeah…I got ya covered pet. Lay back against me…there ya go..."

Moxley tenderly cleaned her cuts, wincing every time she flinched or hissed in pain. When that was done he took out a roll of bandages and gently wrapped them around her upper chest before helping her get dressed again. He had such a remorseful look on his face that Vixen sighed softly and let Thea come out to the front. Thea took his head in her hands and brought his lips down to meet hers in a soft tender kiss.

"Moxley…look at me love. Vixen enjoyed that as much as you did so there's no need to feel guilty ok? Please Mox…don't feel bad…it makes me sad…"

"Sorry kitten. I didn't…scare you two away?"

"Of course not. Moxley we both love you. You're the first guy that's ever been able to give her the pain she needs without us having to worry if you're going to go too far. We know you'd stop long before our life was ever in danger. When you're with me you're so sweet and gentle…and we love dean just as much as we love you. Vixen gets the hard sex without pain that she likes from him, and I get the overprotective boyfriend I need from him. We all work together…we work really well together. I wouldn't change a damn thing…and I know Vix wouldn't either. She sent me to the front because she was worried you might regret what just happened…but she doesn't."

"Then…neither do I kitten. I was just afraid I'd gone too far…again…so many have left us before because of me…"

"Then they were all idiots. You are the most amazing men we have ever known and we are so happy to have you both with us. Promise you won't leave us?"

"I promise kitten. You're not getting rid of me that easily. You'll have to run me over with a truck to get rid of me…and I don't even think that would work cuz I'd just keep coming back."

The two shared a long sweet kiss before finally leaving the room. Roman and Seth realized Moxley was still out but he was calm and far too busy doting on Amalthea to even pay attention to anything else around them, so they flanked the two as they walked out to their bus. Vince had cancelled Thea's match for the night against Nikki Bella when Kane had explained the situation to him. He told Kane to inform them to take a few days off and relax before coming back the next week. Moxley spent the entire night pampering Thea and Vixen, who kept switching places on him and making him grin like a little boy.


	8. Chapter 8

Jekyll and Hyde

A/N: I know I haven't updated in a while…I've been really busy the last several months and all of my fanfics fell to the wayside as I just tried to keep my head above water. I'm back now…not sure how long but I'm going to update while I can. Fair warning…Thea's going to have a very emotional scene that some of the ladies might find upsetting. I don't want kids myself but I know most women do. I have a friend that is in the same situation as Thea and it damn-near broke my heart when she told me.

Animelvr23: I still hate the Wyatts and cringe everytime they're on the screen. They just freak me out so bad. I'm not into knife play either but I have a friend who loves it and is often covered in little cuts. She trusts her partner not to go too far and in turn he gives her exactly what she needs…it's the same way I envision Mox and Vix. Dean once did an out-of-character interview where he mentioned Taker being one of his favorites so I just had to do it lol.

Calwitch: I can understand where you're coming from, honestly I can. I felt the same way when my friend first let me in on her love of knife play with her partner. I was worried at first but I've seen first-hand the love and trust they share. He is always extremely careful to never cut deep, always shallow little cuts that sting more like paper cuts. That kind of trust is what I see with Mox and Vix…her trusting him not to go too far and him giving her the pain she thrives on. I'm glad you are otherwise enjoying the story and my little twist.

Chapter 8

The next month saw the start of one of the most bitter and violent rivalries in the history of the WWE. The Wyatt family and the Shield were constantly clashing both in the ring and backstage. The rest of the roster, for the most part, tried to stay out of the line of fire…with a few notable exceptions. Kane, Daniel Bryan, and the Undertaker were frequently seen aiding the Shield, mainly for Amalthea's sake to make sure Wyatt couldn't touch her. By the time the next pay-per-view rolled around everything had just about reached a boiling point and Vince had set up a match. The Wyatt family vs. the Shield in a Hell-in-a-Cell, anything goes, no disqualification match…unfortunately the only way Wyatt would agree to the match was if Amalthea was the prize. If the Shield lost the match Amalthea would be forced to join the Wyatt family until the next pay-per-view.

Amalthea was pacing outside the ring as her boys squared off against Wyatt and his sheep. She did not want to join the Wyatts at all, and she just knew Dean would not give in unless he was unconscious. As the match wore on it became more and more brutal, Vixen eventually took over because Thea couldn't bear to watch her boys get hurt anymore, they weren't losing but they weren't winning yet either. All six of the men in the ring were covered in bright red marks, rapidly darkening bruises, and more than a few cuts and scrapes…evidence of a hard-fought battle. There were so many near-pins that the commentators could barely keep up with the action and Vix was just pacing like a caged animal, despite being on the outside of the cage.

Backstage the entire roster was watching the fight with baited breath, anxious for the outcome. Some were worried for Thea, others were wondering if they'd have to hide from an enraged Moxley, and some just wanted to see the Wyatt's in pain. The newest faction had not made any friends but they'd made a lot of enemies. Eventually the Shield managed to pull of the win, but only just. Dean managed to pull a series of maneuvers on Wyatt and then locked him into a submission hold while Roman and Seth kept the other two from interfering. Wyatt was forced to tap out and give Dean the win, thought it was really Moxley by that point, and prompting the unlocking of the cage. Mox immediately slid out of the ring and ran straight to Thea who was back in control by that point, smiling softly at the happy look on her face as she launched herself into his waiting arms, the two of them sharing a sweet tender kiss that left the audience in 'aww' mode. Neither of them noticed Wyatt sneak up behind Thea and grab her from behind as the lights went out in the arena. When they came back up the Wyatts, and Thea, were gone and Moxley let out an enraged sound that caused everyone that heard it to cringe. He took off backstage, with Roman and Seth trailing behind him, and started throwing open doors left and right to try and find her. The Undertaker and Team Hell-No soon joined them and they split into to groups to try and find her. It was Taker who finally found her when she ran straight into his chest and almost fell on her ass. He managed to catch her and immediately pushed her behind him into Daniel's waiting arms, Kane stepped up beside his brother as the Wyatt family rounded a corner in obvious pursuit of the young woman they were now guarding. Wyatt was fuming and Daniel realized Thea was shaking because she was struggling to hold back laughter.

"What exactly did you do to him to get away sweets?"

"Oh not much…just kneed him in the nuts and ran like hell."

A dark laugh behind Daniel had all of them men turning to see Dean step out of the shadows with a twisted little smirk on his lips.

"That's my little kitten…show 'em your claws."

"Moxley!"

She ran to him with a beaming smile and wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her close, nuzzling her hair while she nuzzled his neck. Roman and Seth soon joined the group with relieved looks on their faces.

"I knew you'd come for me Mox."

"I'll always come for you Kitten…you are mine and I'm not gonna let anyone take you from me."

"You alright Babygirl?"

"Yeah, did those bastards hurt you sweetheart?"

"I think I did more damage to them than they did to me. Wyatt wasn't the only one to get a low-blow tonight."

The six men surrounding her all looked at the three red-faced members of the Wyatt family, who quickly left at seeing how badly they were outnumbered now, and Mox let out another dark chuckle that was mirrored by a highly amused Taker.

"That little girl's got some fire in her. I see why you've taken a shine to her Kane."

"I see her like a daughter…she's sweet, kind, and always trying to help others back here. Thea is a special little Lady brother." 

"I can see that…sweet, but fierce and ruthless when she needs to be. You have my protection if you need it little Lady."

Amalthea stared at Taker with wide eyes as he ruffled her hair before walking away, team Hell-No following behind him after making sure she was ok. The Shield quickly went up to their skybox to get their bags and then retreated to the safety of their bus where they all collapsed onto the sofas. Roman had a lapful of Seth, who was whimpering pitifully as the adrenaline finally started to wear off and his injuries made themselves known. Roman wasn't in much better shape and Moxley was refusing to let Dean out because of the pain so Amalthea retrieved her first aid kit and got to work. She started on Seth just to get him to stop the pitiful whimpering, cleaning his cuts and putting band-aids on them as well as rubbing bruise cream into all of the marks he'd gotten. She followed the same treatment with Roman and Moxley, earning a grateful smile from Roman and a tender kiss from Mox. When she turned to put her kit back in her bag she heard Moxley growl behind her and stiffened, realizing that her shirt had ridden up in the back.

"Mox…calm down…it's not as bad as it looks."

"That fucking bastard hit you?! I'm gonna wring his neck…tear his throat out…no…tear his heart out…then feed it to him…then I'll rip out his tongue and shove it up his ass…"

Thea looked at Roman and Seth but they were scowling as well at the large splotches of bruising blooming across her back. Moxley pulled her close and lifted her shirt up more in the back to see just how bad the bruising was, cursing loudly when he saw it covered most of her back.

"Damnit Kitten…why didn't you tell me about this before?"

"I didn't want you to kill him and get fired…I need you with me Mox…It really doesn't hurt that bad…"

"The adrenaline hasn't worn off yet Babygirl…that's gonna hurt like a bitch when it does. Mox…you or Dean need to get bruise cream on her back now…before the pain kicks in.

"Right…you're right Rome…come on Darlin'…let's go into the bedroom and you can take that shirt off so I can take care of you."

Roman realized Dean was back in control, and that Mox was probably in the back of their head screaming his lungs out at Wyatt, as he gently carried Amalthea and the container of cream into the back bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him. Roman got himself and Seth settled on the pull-out bed and held the smaller male close. He was worried about Seth's mind-set after some of the shit Wyatt had said to try and get into his head. His ringtone had him jerking sideways and falling out of the bed in surprise, earning him a playful giggle from Seth.

"Hello? Hey baby. I'm alright, we all are. Thea patched us all up good. You saw that huh? She'll be alright, got some bad bruising on her back but Dean's taking care of her now. Seth? Yeah…Baby boy is gonna be fine. Alright. Seth? Galina wants to talk to you for a minute."

"Ello? Hey Lina…I'm ok. Ro's takin' good care of me. Ok…I promise…I'll come with him when he visits…yes ma'am…nighty night."

Seth's speech was slurred with sleepiness and he handed the phone back to a very amused Roman who was struggling not to laugh at the poor guy.

"Yeah Baby he's fine…just really tired. I promise he's not drunk, he doesn't even like alcohol remember? I've got him taken care of. Dean is…well he's a lot better with Thea around. She's like him, has a second personality in there that takes her pain for her…they're good for each other Galina…they clam each other. Alright baby…I love you too. Tell JoJo I'm alright and I'll talk to her when she gets home from school tomorrow ok? Yeah they'll all want to talk to her too I'm sure. Alright baby, goodnight."

Roman hung up and crawled back in with Seth, smiling when the smaller male immediately curled into his side. When Galina had first met Seth she had immediately started mothering him, Dean as well when he allowed it but that wasn't too often, and she made sure that Roman was taking care of him while they were on the road too. It was an odd little relationship they'd developed but it worked for them. He and his wife loved each other but she sometimes needed someone to mother and Seth loved that kind of attention, and Roman sometimes needed someone he could be dominant with and Seth loved that too…Galina wasn't really into that kind of thing so it worked out well for all of them. She also had become fast friends with Thea and the two talked frequently. Roman was happy to see his little family growing bigger and settling in to each other.

In the back room Dean had gently laid Thea on the bed, on her stomach of course, and gently removed her shirt and shorts to leave her in just her underwear. He started to gently rub the bruise cream all over her back, massaging it in and making her feels rather boneless. The little groans she was making were certainly not helping him any but he refused to do anything that might cause more damage to her back. Eventually the gentle rubbing lulled her to sleep and he careful cleaned up before going into the bathroom to call Vince McMahon.

"Hello?"

"Mr. McMahon? It's Dean Ambrose…We've got a slight situation going on here."

"Is something wrong? Are you boys hurt worse than the trainers thought?"

"No…no Sir. It isn't us…it's Thea. When Wyatt took her…and she escaped…we thought she was fine…but she's not. Her back is all bruised up…real bad. Her whole back…not just a couple spots…but…everywhere. I noticed it after she tended to our injuries and turned to put her kit away. That bastard hurt her bad Bossman…and I want to tear him apart but she needs me…"

"I understand Dean. I will handle this personally tomorrow night on Raw. I'll call your new allies and let them know…I'm sure they'll want a piece of Wyatt as well after this."

"I know Kane and Daniel will…Taker too since he just told her tonight that she has his protection should she need it."

"Lesnar is coming back this week as well so keep her close. I don't think he'll risk his career to go after her but just to be safe…"

"I got it Bossman. See you tomorrow."

Dean hung u the phone and crawled into bed with Thea, who immediately curled into his side and rested her head on his chest. His arms instinctively surrounded her and he held her close, feeling even more protective than usual.

The next morning Thea woke up first and went to get up to go to the bathroom only to curl up in pain as her back protested her movement. He little cry of pain had Dean awake in a heartbeat and hovering over her for a moment before grabbing the bruise cream and gently rubbing it into her back again. It took a couple minutes for the pain relief to kick in but he could tell when it did by the little sigh of relief she gave.

"Better now Darlin'?"

"Better. I'm not looking forward to tonight…"

"I am…I called Vince last night and told him what happened…he's a very angry man Darlin'. He also said he'd tell our allies…Taker and team Hell-No. Wyatt is going to be very sorry he ever decided to hurt you Darlin'."

"Hmm…good. I think I'm going to enjoy that."

"I know we all will."

Eventually the pain subsided enough that she was able to go out into the main room, with Dean's support, and join Roman on the sofa while they watched Seth make breakfast.

"I didn't know Seth could cook…"

"Only eggs and bacon Babygirl…anything more complicated than that and it's a disaster. Before you joined us he lived off of protein bars and Dean and I ate out…a lot."

Seth flipped him off from the little kitchenette and Roman chuckled softly at him. He noticed Thea was being careful not to let anything touch her back and shared a look with Dean that spoke volumes.

"Hey Babygirl? Galina called last night and said to tell you she can't wait to see you again."

"That's great…I can't wait to see her again either…and sweet little JoJo."

"I think my daughter likes you more than she likes me Babygirl."

"Nah…I just give better presents when I see her."

"What the hell was that thing you got her last time anyway Darlin'?"

"A complete set of the new Littlest Pet Shop toys, as well as a number of the older version for her to keep as collector's items. I had the old version when I was a kid so I figured I'd introduce the next generation to the joys of my childhood."

"So what are you gonna give her this time to top that?"

"My Little Pony of course. What else can top Littlest Pet Shop but My Little Pony. I found a lot of the old ones as well as the new ones so she can see both, and keep some of the rarer ones for investment purposes."

"You spoil her Babygirl."

"I know. I can't help it Roman. She's as close to a daughter as I'm ever going to get so I need to spoil her."

"What do you mean Babygirl? Do you not want kids of your own?"

"I can't…I can't have kids of my own…ever. The chances of me even conceiving are astronomical, and if by some miracle that were to happen I'd never be able to carry the baby to term…I'd either miscarry or end up dying myself. I can't ever have a child of my own Dean…"

Dean just pulled her into his arms as she started crying and whispered soft words to soothe her. Roman felt like his own heart was braking for her, and Seth was standing at the stove crying for her pain. He wasn't interested in having kids yet, but he knew he wanted them at some point…to know that you can never have any…it had to hurt.

"Look at me Darlin'. It's ok…I still love you no matter what…and besides…probably a good thing to not have a mini version of my crazy ass running around huh?"

Thea let out a soft snort of laughter and Dean grinned like a little boy at having made her laugh. He held her close and gave Roman a helpless look.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to Babygirl, but if you ever want to tell us why we're all here for you alright?"

"I know Roman…its ok. I've had a long time to come to terms with it. When I was little I was spending the weekend at a friend's house and her parents had taken us out to dinner and a movie. On the way back to their house we were hit by a drunk driver and it was…it was really bad. Her parents were killed on impact and she and I were both hurt really bad. A metal pole or something…I still don't know exactly what it was, but it came through the car and went through both of us. It got her straight through her lower back and severed her spinal cord...she's paralyzed from the waist down…and me…it came at me at a slight angle and went through my lower abdomen…it missed my spine but…it caused a lot of damage to my still-developing female organs. The doctors did what they could but there was just too much damage done to both of us. Phil and I's parents ended up adopting her and she comes to every pay-per-view I'm in. I make sure to get her a front row seat."

"Is she the one you always touch foreheads with before we go to the ring for the PPVs?"

"Yeah Seth…that's her, she's my best friend…my sister really. I can't wait until we're back in Chicago in a few weeks so you guys can meet her. The Shield is her favorite group, and not just because I'm in it. Seth is her most favorite…she loves his hair."

Seth laughed softly and quickly dished out the food onto plates before joining the others for a big group hug with Thea in the middle, and that was how Taker, Kane and Daniel found them a few minutes later when they walked in.

"Um…what did we miss guys?"

"Nothing…I'm alright now. I just told the guys something personal that's very emotional for me but I'm ok now."

"Good to know little Lady. How's your back feeling today?"

"It hurts Taker, I'm not gonna lie…it hurts like a bitch but Dean's taking good care of me."

"Damn right I am Darlin'. I take it Vince got ahold of you guys last night?"

"Yeah…I thought Kane ehre was gonna tear our room apart he was so mad."

Kane had gone to kneel in front of Thea and she gave him a soft smile as he hugged her.

"I'm alright Kane…I promise. It's not as bad as it could have been. I managed to get away before they could do what they were really planning to."

"And what were they really planning Babygirl?"

"Wyatt…he said he wanted to…break me…to tear me apart and break my will so he could make me his instead of Dean's. When I told him that would never happen he got mad and started kicking my back. I kicked up and out, getting all three of them in the nuts quickly and then took off running down the hall until I literally hit Taker like a wall…your chest is really hard by the way."

A low rumbling chuckle rolled out of taker and made Thea smile. She looked around at the men in the bus with her and realized that these six men had all become family in a way. Dean was her love, Roman and Seth were her brothers, Kane was a surrogate father, Taker was like an uncle, and Daniel was like that odd cousin you couldn't help but love. She told them all what she'd just thought of and got a bunch of happy smiles and chuckles from her men.

"You're right Darlin', we are a family now. You…are the most important member of this family…you're the one that holds it all together."

"He's right Babygirl. You keep us all happy and getting along."

She snuggled into Dean's side with a happy smile and then looked at Seth before deciding to tease him a bit.

"Actually…I think Seth might be the baby of the family…out son…"

Seth looked affronted for a moment before he realized she was teasing as she collapsed against Dean in a fit of giggles. Dean chuckled as Seth just shook his head at her with a soft smile on his face.

They all hung out for the rest of the day, with some of the other superstars and Divas popping in and out to see if she was ok as the rumors spread backstage. Phil called her about an hour before Raw was set to start.

"Hey Phil."

"You ok Thea? How bad is it?"

"Not as bad as it looks. I'll be fine Cheesesteak…I promise."

"Ugh…must you call me that?"

"Yes. I'm your little sister…I'm supposed to annoy you…it's in the handbook."

"Right…"

"I'm serious…rule number one in the younger sibling handbook is to always annoy your elder sibling…number two is to always defend them from anyone else that tries to bother them."

"Yeah yeah…I got it munchkin."

Thea glared at the phone and heard him laugh on the other end.

"I can feel you glaring at me from here. I love you Thea…"

"I love you too Phil. Make sure you watch tonight…Wyatt is gonna wish he'd never touched me."

"Give him hell sis….give him hell."

"We will. I have a lot of allies now. I have my Shield, Team Hell-No, Taker, The Bellas, Cena is now on my side because of Nikki, Paige likes me, and a few others backstage too. I know my six guys here are gonna help me make Wyatt pay tonight…right guys?"

"Damn straight, Darlin'"

"You got that right, Babygirl."

"Hell yeah, Sweetheart."

"That's my line…Yes!"

"Of course we are, right taker."

"I'll be there Little Lady."

"See Phil? I'll be just fine tonight. I doubt they'll actually let me do much more than get in a kick of too though."

"Probably for the best with your back…I'll be sure to watch tonight. I'll talk to you tomorrow little sis."

They said their goodbyes and hung up, Amalthea with a bright smile on her face. Dean wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled into her neck.

"Feel better now Darlin'?"

"Mmhmm…so…what's the plan for tonight gentlemen?"

"Plan? Darlin'…the only plan is we go out there, let Vince call Wyatt out and do his thing…then these guys'll come out…then…well, then we kick their asses for daring to touch you."

"That's about the same plan I thought up sweetheart. We're all pretty pissed off over this."

"Alright then…let's do this."

They met Vince at the entrance ramp before the show started. Vince wanted to start the show off by letting the Shield have exactly what they wanted, a good old-fashioned beat down. They stalked down the ramp, surrounding Thea and Vince as they made their way to the ring. Roman lifted Amalthea up and over the ropes so she wouldn't have to bend her back and received a soft smile for his effort. Dean was immediately behind her like a human shield as the other two stood to either side of her.

"Bray Wyatt. I want you and your family in this ring right now."

Vince waited a moment and when nothing happened he growled into the microphone. If there was one thing he truly hated was having his orders ignored.

"I am your boss Wyatt so if you want to keep your job I suggest you get out here right now damnit!"

Wyatt and his sheep finally came out to the ring, the sheep looking nervous while Wyatt tried to look calm.

"Can I help you with something Mr. McMahon?"

"Oh you bet your ass buddy. Thea dear…come here a moment."

Vince waited until she was next to him and motioned for her to remove the long coat she wore to the ring. Under the coat was a crop top and as she turned around she heard the fans booing and screaming nasty things at Wyatt.

"This here? This is unacceptable in my company Wyatt. Superstars are NOT allowed to attack the Divas…period. The only time it's even remotely allowed is in an inter-gender tag match and even then you have to tag in your female partner as quickly as possible. Attacking a woman backstage is absolutely not allowed under any circumstances. If you lay so much as a finger on this girl again, or any other Diva for that matter, you will be suspended without pay for an entire year…if it happens a third time you will be fired. Am I perfectly understood Wyatt? Good. After tonight is over you and your sheep there will be suspended for one month. However, tonight I have a little something special to teach you a lesson about keeping your hands to yourself with the women around here."

Amalthea gently took the microphone from Vince and gave Wyatt a cold look that had his two sheep backing away from her.

"Bray Wyatt…did you really think you would be able to hurt me with no repercussions? Do you even realize how many people in this company adore me? How many people in this company that I have helped with their problems, both professional and personal? Would all those backstage that like me and want to help me tonight please come to the stage?"

Team Hell-No came out first, followed by a very angry looking Undertaker. They were soon joined by The Bella twins, John Cena, Paige, Naomi, Tamina, Kofi Kingston, The Big Show, and surprisingly Wade Barrett. She had managed to get Barrett on her side when she helped him work through a problem with his girlfriend and helped them stay together, and since then he's been friendly with her.

"As you can see Bray…I have a lot of friends here…and right now…they all want one thing. Ladies and Gentlemen…Attack at will."

As soon as she said those words she kicked Wyatt hard in the nuts and then moved to stand by Vince as the Shield descended on the Wyatt family. The superstars and Divas at the top of the ramp soon ran down to join the fray and the Wyatts were vastly outnumbered. They were beaten down every single time they tried to get up until they finally stayed down. Wyatt watched through bleary eyes as Dean went over to Thea and pulled her into a tender kiss and realized he'd made a grave miscalculation with her. The gears in his mind started turning as he realized hurting her was the wrong way to go, he needed to try something far more subtle and cunning. The Shield left the ring and then the arena. Vince had given them the rest of the week off so Amalthea could recover for the next episode of Raw. Eventually the medics took the Wyatt family to the back and the show went on as scheduled, but Wyatt was already planning his next game.


	9. Chapter 9

Jekyll and Hyde

A/N: Thank you for all of the lovely reviews. This chapter is going to be a calmer one with more downtime for the team…though there will still be chaos and insanity and drama. Also, I am tweaking things in terms of continuity but oh well lol.

NESSAANCALIME6913: He is very much that lol.

Labinnacslove: I'm not going to argue that point lol. He's just a persistent little bugger who isn't used to hearing no.

Sitalia: Yes…very creepy lol. I've hated him since day 1 so I love making him the bad guy. Also, thank you. It's good to be back…mostly. I'm still busy and tired but I'm able to get some alone time once or twice a week now so it's better.

Animelvr23: As I've said…Wyatt creeps me out so…yeah always the bad guy to me lol. I've always loved the Shield and their brotherhood so I love writing about it, and adding Thea has been easy. Thea is basically how I'd be if I didn't have to filter what I say. I like Roman's wife and daughter, and I think it'd be interesting to have her basically mothering Seth as much as Roman does…though I get the feeling that wouldn't go over so well with Dean. Roman and Seth are kind of a non-sexual couple in this one…Roman gives Seth the discipline and structure he needs to function properly and Galina, when she's around, mothers the hell out of him. I agree completely on Kane and Taker, I've always thought that the tougher they are on TV the softer they are off-screen.

Chapter 9

After all of the stress the Shield had been put under in recent weeks, with sneak attacks and ambushes from the Wyatts and Wyatt taunting Thea and Dean as well as Evolution returning and going after the Shield, Vince decided his favorite team needed some downtime and gave them two weeks of free time. Amalthea decided to have a big get together at the end of those two weeks with all of their families and friends…much to Dean's grumbling protests. He was glaring at a long list of names and Roman was snickering in the back ground at the face Dean was making.

"I don't get why we need to have all these people there…"

"I want to meet all of your families and I think it'll be fun. Now…you can either help me or stay out of my way."

Roman and Dean ended up just trying to stay out of her way while Seth dove in head first to help prepare all of the details. The party would be held at the Undertakers ranch in Texas, he offered it when Thea explained what she was planning because his house had a lot of spare rooms and several large sofas. Amalthea and Seth were both so hyper that they barely sat still for the first week of their downtime, too busy rushing around and planning to remain in one place for long. When it came time to start setting everything up Thea turned into a little slave driver. She had Roman and Dean doing all the heavy lifting and bringing the various supplies into the house, while she directed Phil and Seth as to where to pin all the decorations. Taker and Kane were both assigned to setting up numerous tables on which Thea would be putting all of the food and drinks. She had one table for little finger foods, one for side dishes, one for meats, one for seafood, and one for drinks which had several large bowls with ladles. Every dish had a little label to tell people what it was and even Dean was impressed by the spread in front of him, though he kept getting his hand smacked every time he tried to touch anything.

"None of that is to be touched until the party starts…if you're that hungry make yourself a sandwich of something."

"You could make me one…"

"Not if you want to still be walking when everyone gets here."

The other men laughed at Dean's 'kicked puppy' look, which did nothing since Thea wasn't even looking at him. She and AJ were setting flameless color changing candles all over the main room of the house and setting floating ones in the large backyard pool. By the time they finished that task the first guests had arrived. Roman's wife Galina and their daughter Jolene, known as JoJo, came in and were greeted with a big hug and kiss from the large Samoan and a gentler hug from Seth. Galena almost immediately began mothering Seth, much to Dean's obvious amusement. She sat him down and started brushing out his hair and Thea was surprised when he didn't protest.

"He likes when she mothers him like that Babygirl…it makes him happy. His parents were less than pleased when he decided to go into wrestling and he was kind of a mess when Dean and I met him. Galena's mothering and my discipline has helped him to get to a better place. He feels more in control."

"As long as it works I have no problems with anything Ro. I've noticed that when things don't go according to plan Seth can get a bit…umm…"

"Bitchy?"

"Not the word I was going for Dean…but yes."

"Yeah…he used to be a lot worse. He and Dean have a brotherly relationship, I'm kind of the dad of our group and Galena is definitely the mother…although Dean refuses to let her mother him most of the time…unless he's hurt. If he gets hurt he milks it for all he's worth."

"So where do I fit in then?"

They could tell she was teasing them but their answers were all immediate and so heartfelt that she felt tears sting her eyes as she gathered her boys into a big group hug.

"You're my Babygirl, the one I rely on and confide in when these two get to be a handful. You help me keep them in line and reduce the amount of stress I feel."

"You're my sister Thea…the one I can count on to help me tease Dean when he's being an ass, the one I can lean on when I need comfort, the one that helps me plan things out."

"You know what you are to me Darlin', you're my everything. You're the woman I love, the one I turn to when I'm upset or pissed off, the one that calms me and keeps me sane. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you and I really don't want to find out because I'm positive it wouldn't be pretty."

"You three…are so much to me now. It used to be just me and Phil against the world…and then he fell in love with AJ and, despite how much I adore her, I felt like I was losing him. Then I met you three and I slowly came to need you guys as much as my brother. You guys are part of my family now and I'm not going anywhere."

Galina and AJ just watched with big smiles on their faces, and although Phil grumbled a bit about being replaced by the Shield he quickly shut up when AJ gave him the 'crazy eyes'. The rest of their guests began showing up in little groups; the Bellas with Daniel and John Cena, Paige with her fellow brit Wade Barrett, several superstars that hadn't really been invited but were welcomed to stay regardless, and then Seth's parents showed up. Amalthea was the first one to notice the distressed look on Seth's face and the stiff posture of his body as an unknown couple seemed to be hissing things at him. She immediately went to Seth's side and wrapped her arms around him while glaring at the offending couple.

"Who are you people and why are you upsetting Seth?"

"His name is Colby and its past time he gave up this foolishness and came home where he belongs. Let's go Colby."

"No. I told you Mother. This is my dream. Wrestling isn't a hobby, it's my life. It's part of who I am and I'm not giving it up until I'm too injured to keep fighting."

"I am your father young man and you will do as I say and come home right now."

When Seth refused, yet again, the man backhanded him and Thea snapped. She shrieked in anger at the man and his wife and gave them such a fierce glare that they both stepped back from her.

"ENOUGH!"

Thea's sudden shriek of anger had every person in the room frozen in place, they all knew that shriek meant that Vixen was pissed off and none of them wanted to have that anger turned onto them. Dean, Roman and Galena were the only ones willing to approach Thea. Dean slid his arms around Thea while Roman and Galena pulled a shaking Seth into their arms. AJ and Phil took Roman's daughter into another room and distracted her so she wouldn't hear anything a little girl shouldn't. Thea and Vixen kept switching places rapidly as they both wanted to scream at Seth's parents for hurting him.

"How DARE you hit him like that!? Just because he doesn't want to follow the dreams you had for him? That is no reason to hit him, or yell at him, or insult him. He's following his dream and he's damned good at it. Have you even watched what he can do? Of course you haven't. If you had you would see how good he is, how much the fans adore him. He's made something of himself, become an international superstar, and you can't even see how much he's worth. You should be ashamed to call yourselves parents. I will never know the joy of raising my own child but I know that I would never…ever…treat them the way you treat Seth. A parent is supposed to love and support their child no matter what, even if they don't agree with their child's choices. It's his life and his choice of how to live it. As long as he's happy you should be happy FOR him."

She was panting for breath by the time she was finished ranting and had tears falling down her cheeks. As soon as she'd finished she turned to Seth and pulled him to her in a tight hug, Roman and Galena surrounding them both in a protective circle. Dean stepped in front of them when Seth's father dared to step towards them and growled at the man, the sound more animal than man as Moxley took over for a split second before letting Dean back in control.

"Touch my girl and it'll be the last thing you ever do. We're a family…all of us…and Seth is just as important as the rest of us. He's my little brother and our strategist. I had a horrible childhood so I never really knew what a good parent looked like…until I met Roman and Galena…and I see how they treat their daughter…how they love her, support her dreams, never discourage anything she says she wants to do when she grows up, and they let her take whatever lessons she wants to learn. That's a good parent…I know that now. Seeing how you treat Seth…I'm not surprised he was reluctant to invite you two. Thea talked him into it because she wanted to meet you and she thought that maybe…just maybe…you'd be able to see how good Seth is at his chosen career and want to support him…clearly that's too much to expect."

Taker stepped forward with a thunderous look on his face, Kane standing beside him looking equally frightening. Taker's deep bass voice rumbled through the silent room.

"You two are no longer welcome on this property. Leave immediately or I will call my friend, the local sheriff, and have you removed by force."

The two gave one last glare to Seth and his friends before leaving the house and driving away. Thea motioned towards the back of the house and the group moved to a back room away from the rest of their friends in order to let everyone settle down. Taker and Kane stood at the entrance of that hall to make sure no one disturbed them until they were ready. The party slowly got back into the wing of things as everyone tried to put the incident out of their minds and enjoy their day off.

In the back room Thea sat on a spare bed and pulled Seth over to lay on her lap, her fingers combing through his hair as he sniffled softly. Dean curled up behind Thea, just holding her close and letting her scent calm him. Galena sat on the floor in front of Seth and spoke softly to him while rubbing his back and Roman sat behind her and kept one large hand on Seth's thigh to reassure him that he was there as well. The group stayed like that for a good fifteen to twenty minutes until everyone was calm and ready to return to the party, though Thea and Seth had to wash their faces first as both had been crying. Dean made a mental note to find out later that night why Thea had reacted so badly to Seth's father hitting him because he didn't want to upset her again so soon after getting her calm.

When they came back out the rest of their friends immediately pulled them all out to the dance floor with the Bellas grabbing Seth and sandwiching him between them. The poor guy looked completely dazed and the two women's respective males were just watching and laughing at the poor guy. Thea and Dean quickly ended up back with each other, as if they were drawn together by magnets, while Roman and Galena danced with JoJo and kept glancing at the other members of their family to keep an eye on them. The party went on for hours and didn't end until the sun was starting to rise. Everyone went out by the pool to watch the sun come up and then drifted off into the various bedrooms. Thea and Dean had one to themselves because no one wanted to share with them for obvious reasons. Roman, Galena, Seth, and JoJo shared another and all curled up in one bed together with Seth and JoJo curled up together in the middle like actual siblings. Taker and Kane had their own rooms with their families, and each of the other couples had their own rooms for the night. Those who were single just camped out on the various plush sofas, or in a couple of cases just passed out on the floor.

Thea was laying mostly on top of Dean, not that he was complaining of course, and he had his arms wrapped firmly around her as he held her close.

"Darlin'?"

"Hmm?"

"I want to ask you something…you don't have to answer if you're not ready but…why did Seth's dad hitting him set you off so badly?"

"It's not really anything bad Dean…I promise. When I worked in the indies I used to volunteer a lot with DCF…the ones that help kids in troubled homes. I helped with calming the kids, distracting them, playing with them, anything to keep their minds off of what was happening to them at the time. Some of them were neglected, others were abused…some were really hurt bad Dean. Anytime I see someone hits their child, even if that child is grown, I just get so angry. No parent should ever resort to using violence against their child. Those who are lucky enough to have a child should love them…no matter what."

Dean just pulled her closer and tucked her head under his chin, rubbing her back and letting her slowly relax until she fell asleep. He remained awake for a long time just watching her sleep and hoping that he would never lose her because he knew it would break him.

The next morning Thea was the second person in the house to wake up, the first being Taker who had already started a massive pot of coffee. Thea smiled at him and put a large bottle of Tylenol on the counter before pulling out the breakfast items she'd had the guys bring in the day before. She soon had a massive bowl of eggs, an enormous tray of bacon, and an impressively large stack of pancakes. The smell of food soon had people waking up and making their way into the kitchen like the walking dead. As each person came through she handed them a glass of water and two Tylenol to take first, and once that was done she handed them a plate and silverware before letting them go get food. Dean leaned against the wall for a moment and just watched her take care of everyone and couldn't help but think that she'd make an excellent mother, even if the child wasn't hers by birth.

"Hey Ro…I just had an idea…"

"Why does that not sound like a good thing?"

"I think it is…maybe…I'm thinking I might ask Thea to marry me soon. She's perfect for me…she's everything I could ever hope for in a woman and I know I'll never find anyone better than her. I just really want to make sure that no one else can ever take her from me."

"Dean…you love her, and she loves you. Same with Mox and Vix…you four all love each other so if you think you're ready for marriage then go for it brother. I'd love to help you and I'm sure Galena and Seth would love to help as well."

"I was also thinking…I know she can't carry a child…but maybe…she and I could adopt one or two in the future…I mean…look at her…she was born to be a mother…fate just decided to be a bitch to her."

"Maybe she's meant to adopt kids who otherwise wouldn't have a family…kids who could use that kind of mothering."

"Maybe Bro…maybe."

Soon it was their turn for food and Dean waved off the Tylenol because he didn't need it. He wasn't hung-over and he didn't have a headache from staying up late because he was used to running on little sleep. Phil actually accepted the Tylenol, not from drinking because he hadn't but because his head hurt from staying up late with loud music and even louder people. AJ was cooing over him and petting him which made Thea laugh at her brother and got her a middle finger from him, which earned him a smack from AJ and more laughter from Thea. Eventually everyone had food in front of them and the Tylenol was taking effect so everyone was slowly getting back to normal. More than one set of eyes kept watching how Thea was interacting with little JoJo, playing Barbie with her and getting involved in the little girl's wild imagination, nor the fond look on Dean's face as he watched the little scene. Roman and Galena were just happy to sit back and let someone they trusted take care of their little girl for a while as they pampered poor Seth who was still a bit out of it but much better than he'd been the night before. All it took was a pleading look from Thea and JoJo combined and Dean was soon on the floor with them, playing the role of Ken to Thea's Barbie while JoJo played their doll's daughter. A few of the men in the room snickered at Dean but quickly shut up when AJ's 'crazy eyes' looked in their direction. Eventually JoJo got tired and let Thea take her into a spare room for a nap, Dean stood in the doorway and watched as Thea tucked the little girl in a sang her to sleep. The song was soft and lilting and he knew he'd heard her hum it often but this was the first time he'd heard the words. Once the little girl was asleep they left the room and Dean gently pinned her to the wall across from the door.

"What song is that darlin'? I've heard you humming it often enough…"

"It's called Mordred's Lullaby by Heather Dale. It's such a pretty song and I've loved it for years. It's supposed to be Morgana singing to Mordred as she raises him and grooms him to be the downfall of her brother Arthur because she feels that he betrayed her. Most people find it a bit sad but I don't…not really. To me it's just a mother singing her child to sleep and telling them not to fear the darkness."

"It suits you Darlin'. Let's go rejoin the rest of these people before they get loud again."

"I don't think any of them would risk Roman's wrath for waking his daughter up."

"Good point…"

"Seth and I need to have a Merlin marathon soon…"

"Oh god…why? Why me?"

"Oh hush…you were yelling at the screen as much as we were."

Dean just pouted at her and let her lead him back to the main room. Some of their guests left before lunch, some stayed through lunch and then left, and some remained until the next day. Phil and AJ remained until the next day because Phil wanted to spend as much time with his sister as possible before she had to go back to work. At one point he took her outside for a sibling talk.

"Thea…I know I was against the Shield, and especially Dean, in the beginning. I've seen how he is with you now though and I've changed my mind. He's attentive, loving, gentle...he loves you so much Thea. Everyone can see it when he looks at you. I approve of him…completely and without reserve…but if he ever does hurt you I'll make his life hell."

"I know Phil. I love you my overprotective big brother. I always will no matter where life takes us."

All too soon it was time to go back to work and face the Wyatt family and Evolution once again. Thea was getting tired of Wyatt's antics but she and Seth had taken their time off to come up with a new plan of action, one that Dean and Roman were all too happy to set in motion. Their plan would deal with both Evolution and the Wyatt family…at least that was what they hoped.


	10. Chapter 10 - The End

Jekyll and Hyde

A/N: This is the last chapter for this story…sad I know but I have other stories in my head that want out and this one has run its course now. I hope you've all enjoyed it and stay tuned for more WWE fics in the future…though right now I'm stuck on Merlin lol.

NESSAANCALIME6913: Very true. Sadly my brain is currently stuck on a Merlin kick so everything else is falling by the wayside atm.

Sitalia: Vixen is fun. Some parents are awesome…Seth's aren't in my fic. I'm not sharing my plans…that would ruin the surprise lol.

Labinnacslove: Yes, yes she is lol.

Hfward1221: I am honored that you like it so much. I don't see much knife play either in stories and, while it's not my thing, I know several people who love it. One friend is very into knives…the more blood the better for her. I panicked the first time I saw some of her scars but she was so happy and proud about them…and once she explained her kink to me I relaxed and now I just go with the flow. It's really hard to bother me anymore honestly…I've got an A.S. in Crime Scene, I'm about to go for a C.N.A., and I take care of two older women full-time…I've seen or heard a lot of weird shit lol.

Chapter 10 – The End

Their two weeks off had done the Shield wonders and they were all more than ready to hand people their asses. Mox and Vix were feeling especially vicious after what had been done to Thea. The dark looks on their faces as they stalked the halls had wrestlers and crew alike scrambling to get out of the way lest they be caught in the crossfire. Roman kicked in the door to the boiler room where Wyatt and his two cronies liked to hang out and the foursome stormed in, quickly overpowering the trio and began beating the snot out of them…quite literally. The slightly psychotic laughter emanating from that room kept everyone else far away from it as no one who had met Mox or Vix wanted to be anywhere near them when they sounded like that. Seth was taunting Wyatt while Roman just glared as he beat on the men. Vince was informed by a terrified crewmember as to what was happening and allowed a vicious smirk of his own to come in to play. This was why he'd taken a shine to the Shield in the first place, their vicious nature when defending what was theirs. As he left his office Stephanie and Hunter noticed that twisted smirk and followed him out of curiosity, what they saw made them rethink their plans where the Shield was concerned. The Wyatt family was in a broken heap on the floor, bloody, bruised and battered beyond anything either of them had seen before. The Shield stood victorious over them with looks ranging from a harsh glare, to a slightly twisted grin, to full-blown psychotic smirks on the two more unstable members. Stephanie and Hunter quickly backed out and went to her office.

"Hunter…I think…maybe we should leave them alone…if they can be that vicious...Wyatt only gave Amalthea some bruises…can you imagine how those three men would react if someone did worse than that to her?"

"Yeah…I'm trying to picture it in my head…not a pretty image. They work solely for your father now Steph…I think you might be right about leaving them alone. We can't touch their jobs, and touching them is looking more and more like suicide."

"So…now what?"

"Now? Now we think up a new target…"

The two started planning and scheming while Vince stood before his Shield and reveled in their satisfaction. He gave a slow clap and chuckled a bit when Vixen gave him a mocking curtsy.

"Well done Shield. You managed to get your revenge on the Wyatt family…and by allowing my daughter and her husband to follow me I believe they will be leaving you alone now as well."

"Good…but we're far from done with these three. They made a big mistake when they targeted our girl…and they need to be taught a lesson that no one back here will forget anytime soon."

"I agree…which is why I've scheduled a match for the next Pay-per-view event. The Shield and Vixen…versus the Wyatt Family…in a no holds barred, anything goes, Steel Cage Street Fight. It will be decided by Tap-out only, and whoever taps out is out of the fight…the match ends when one team is completely eliminated. I believe street fights are you and Dean's specialty Moxley?"

"Oh yes…this will be fun…"

Vixen turned and gave Mox a deep kiss as she heard the dark promise in his voice. He returned the kiss with more aggression and their teammates rolled their eyes before coughing loudly.

"Guys! We're still here…can you not do that in public?"

"Sorry…can't help it…he's a sexy little beast."

"You know it Princess. Come one…let's go make our little announcement shall we?"

"What announcement?"

"Oh…I suppose we should tell Vince first…Our families already know…"

"Alright…you can tell him Darlin'."

Vince huffed a soft laugh as the nicknames changed and he realized the two had switched personalities during their little conversation.

"Vince…Dean and Mox asked Vix and I to marry them…and we said yes…of course."

"Congratulations, all of you. I couldn't be happier. We'll have to have a party backstage for everyone after the announcement…I'll go make preparations and you four head to the ring."

"Thanks Vince."

Dean and Thea held hands as their music hit and the Shield walked down the ramp for a switch, confusing the fans. They stood in the center of the ring with microphones in hand and smiles on their faces as Thea spoke to their captivated audience.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…we have a few little announcements to make. First of all, as I'm sure you all saw…we got some of our revenge against the Wyatt Family but we're far from done with those three. Mr. McMahon has seen fit to grant us a special match at the next pay-per-view…a Steel Cage Street Fight with no rules…anything goes…and all four of us will be in the cage with the Wyatt's and no one leaves until someone taps out. If someone taps out they are removed from the cage but everyone else remains until one team is fully eliminated."

She paused for a bit to allow the sudden outburst of screaming and chanting to die down a bit before continuing with a happier smile on her face as Dean wrapped his arms around her from behind, his chin resting on her shoulder.

"Our other announcement is that Dean here has asked me to marry him…and I naturally said yes."

"The screams of approval were almost deafening and Thea could not hold back the enormous grin that stretched her lips. Seth was bouncing again but Roman just let him have his excitement for now, he himself had a pretty big grin so he couldn't really fault the little flyer. The crowd had only just settled a bit when Vince's music came on and the man strutted down into the ring.

"Let me be the first to congratulate you on your engagement. I have taken the liberty of arranging a party to celebrate backstage and the rest of the roster is waiting to give their own congratulations to the happy couple."

"Thank you Mr. McMahon."

They left the ring and went backstage where Thea was enveloped into numerous hugs and Dean got a lot of handshakes and claps on the back. They eventually made their way back to each other and proceeded to kiss until they needed to come up for air, ignoring the numerous wolf whistles they earned. Seth was still bouncing around like a Mexican jumping bean so Amalthea wrapped an arm around one of his and held him still for a bit, though he kept twitching with the urge to move which made her giggle.

"I can't help it…I'm excited!"

"I know…but I'm the one who's engaged not you silly."

"So?"

She just rolled her eyes and let him resume his bouncing until Roman got a hold of him, one large hand firmly gripping the back of the smaller male's neck until he stopped moving.

"I know you're excited Baby Boy but you need to settle a bit, you're making me dizzy and you're going to make yourself sick."

"Sorry Ro…I'm just hyper right now."

"I know Baby Boy. Go eat something to help you settle alright?"

"Ok."

Seth bounced over to the table that was laden with food Vince had ordered from a local restaurant who was more than happy to have their business. He had somehow managed to get Amalthea's favorite dessert, Cheesecake, in multiple flavors including chocolate. She had grabbed an entire chocolate cheesecake and curled up in dean's lap with a fork. Dean kept stealing the occasional bite but he mostly just watched her, pleased at how she was damn-near radiating with happiness. Seth and Roman watched in wide-eyed amazement as the tiny woman practically inhaled an entire cheesecake by herself. Daniel just laughed at their facial expressions.

"Clearly you never watched her in the indie circuit Rollins…she could out-eat most of the men. It never failed to amaze all of us how such a tiny little thing could pack away that much food in one sitting…and never gain a damned ounce. God the other women hated her for that."

"Not my fault I have a faster metabolism than they did. I eat what I like."

The party went on throughout that night's episode of Raw, with people popping in and out between matches, and eventually everyone went back to their hotels. The Shield returned to their bus and called several people, putting them all on speakerphone so they could all hear each other. The called Phil and AJ on her phone, Roman called his wife and daughter, Dean called his old buddy from the indies, and Seth just sat back and watched his little family. Eventually they all had to get some sleep and reluctantly ended the calls, Dean seemed the most reluctant as he hadn't talked to Sammy in a long while so Thea intervened.

"Hey, look at me Dean. You'll be able to see him soon. He's at NXT now and we'll be travelling back to Florida soon so you can see him again alright? We all need sleep right now and so does he. Come on to bed with me…"

She put an extra little sway in her hips as she headed to the bedroom, leaving the door open just long enough for Dean to watch her peel off her top and reveal the lacy black bra underneath, earning a low animalistic growl that had Sammy snorting in laughter.

"I uh…I gotta go Sammy…I have a little Vixen to go ravish…"

"Sure thing Mox, talk you ya soon buddy."

Mox ended the call and stalked into the bedroom, ignoring Seth's snickering behind him as he hunted his little hellcat. He closed and locked the door behind him and turned to find her stretched out across the top of the bed in nothing but her lacy little black underwear. The growl rumbling from his throat deepened and she gave him a saucy little smirk.

"Come here Mox…come and show me who I belong to."

Moxley crawled onto the bed and pinned her down before attacking her throat with bites and soothing them with his tongue. The little mewling sounds she made had him pausing for a moment before he continued in a gentler manner, realizing that this was Thea and not Vixen that wanted to play with him. He wouldn't hurt little Thea, she was his little kitten and needed to be treated more gently…but Mox still wanted her as much as he did Vixen. He wasn't as gentle as Dean, he couldn't be, but he still made sure not to hurt Thea badly…just little bites here and there…and smacks to her ass and thighs that left her gasping and clinging to his arms. By the time they were both sated it was almost sunrise and the bus had started driving to the next location…neither of them emerged from the bedroom until sometime after 2 in the afternoon, both flipping Seth off when he snickered behind his hand.

When the pay-per-view came around it was chaos backstage as usual and Vince gave the Shield a skybox again so they could avoid the chaos and keep their heads in the game for their big match. When their music hit they stalked to the ring as a cohesive unit, eyeing the Wyatt Family with barely restrained hatred and fury. Wyatt's sheep backed up a bit as they entered the ring and the cage came down around them, both nervous of the Shield after their previous beat down at their hands and feet. Vixen and Moxley were already out in front, their counterparts giving them full control so they could do what needed to be done. The bell rang and the fighting started as if someone had shot off the first cannon in a war. Vixen and Moxley both went after Wyatt, vicious and relentless in their attacks. Roman and Seth went after the other two, with Seth wearing his opponent down by bouncing around and irritating him. Roman eyed Seth out of the corner of his eye and had to fight back the urge to laugh at his baby boy's chosen tactic while he had chosen the more direct route…a superman punch here, a spear there. He was the first to eliminate his opponent by sitting on his back and pulling his arms back until they made a loud pop and they guy screamed, so Roman let one arm go so he could tap out and he did. Roman moved to help Seth as the first sheep left the cage, being pulled to the back by medics as he held his arms in pain. He had gotten distracted by Moxley and Vixen working together in harmony as they dished out immense pain on Wyatt, and his distraction allowed the other sheep to get Seth into a back-breaker. Seth screamed in agony but refused to tap and Roman gave the sheep a superman punch to make him let go. He and Seth worked together after that and eventually Seth managed to lock in his own submission maneuver and eliminate the other sheep. Wyatt was alone in the cage with 3 angry hounds and their she-wolf. Roman and Seth took one look at their teammate's faces and leaned back on the ropes to let them have Wyatt on their own. Moxley had been taunting Wyatt while Vixen worked him over. The two used everything they could get their hands on to make Wyatt suffer; kendo sticks, trashcan, steel chair, metal bar, a chain, even a dog leash made an appearance as Vixen choked Wyatt with it until he started to turn a bit purple and she let go. Mox and Vix modified his submission maneuver to fit both of them working together and Wyatt tapped out, unable to take any more pain. With the match over the Shield was declared as the winners an they held their fists out In their signature pose as the medics carted a barely conscious Wyatt out of the arena.

Vince met them backstage and congratulated them on a spectacular match. According to the medics Roman's first opponent had suffered dislocated shoulders and a number of nasty bruises. The one he and Seth took out together had a couple of cracked ribs, a mild concussion, and a dislocated knee. As for Wyatt himself…he was much worse off thanks to the combined fury of Moxley and Vixen. He had several broken ribs, even more cracked ribs, a serious concussion, several dislocated joints, a number of very nasty bruises, several hundred small cuts and scrapes, a couple of deeper cuts that would need stitches, and a very sore throat form Vixen's choking.

"Well…maybe now he'll know better than to hurt our girls. Nobody messes with our girls and gets away without pain…nobody."

"I'm not arguing the point Moxley…I quite agree with you actually."

"Good…now that we have that settled…can we go sleep now Mox?"

Thea had come back out now and was leaning heavily on Moxley who gave her a tender smile before sweeping her up into his arms.

"Sure thing Kitten, let's go to bed."

It was a few months later before Wyatt and his sheep returned but they gave the Shield a wide berth when they saw them and made sure to avoid the pack's territory. Thea and Dean had decided to let Vince and Galena plan their wedding, which would be rather small with only their families and closest friends allowed to attend. Vince, Galena, JoJo, Kane, Taker, Daniel, Brie, Nikki, Cena, Paige, Phil, and AJ were all there for the special moment. Vince had actually managed to find an officiate who was willing to alter the ceremony language to fit the couple's unique situation.

"Do you, Dean and Moxley, take these women to be yours from now until forever?"

"We do."

"And do you, Amalthea and Vixen, take these men to be yours from now until forever?"

"We most certainly do."

"Then, by the power vested in me I now pronounce you married. You may now seal your vows with a kiss."

They did exactly that and listened to the cheers of those they cared for most in this world. Dean and Moxley were moved beyond anything they had ever been before with how lucky they truly were. They had the greatest woman in the world and they were now married to her…they had an ever-expanding family of close friends…the only thing that would make it better would be to have a little one of their own to spoil. Dean waited until a few weeks after their honeymoon, which they had flown to Hawaii for at Thea's request, to bring up the subject with her.

"Thea, love?"

"Hmm? What's wrong Dean?"

"Nothing's wrong Darlin'…I just wanted to run an idea by you…"

"Go right ahead."

"I was thinking…I know you can't have any kids of your own…but maybe…we could adopt one or two that come from broken homes…give them a happy home to be loved in…"

He didn't even manage to finish his thought before she was all over him and smothering him with kisses. The beaming smile on her face was answer enough and he kissed her until she was breathless.

"You have…no idea what that means to me…Oh Dean…I've always wanted children of my own…"

"And they will be yours…not in blood, but in every way that matters."

"Let's do it then. I'm ready to pass on the championship anyway so I can do that and then we can take some time off to spend with them. How many are you thinking of adopting anyway?"

"Just…one…maybe two if they have siblings that need a home…I'd hate to separate 'em ya know?"

"I do…it would be horrible for them."

"You wanna go online and see about finding a couple places we can go see some kids then?"

"I'm on it!"

Thea found several places in different states that they visited as the travelled around. She gave Nikki a title shot and Nikki managed to win, and Thea was happy for her. They eventually found what they were searching for at a small place in Vegas run by DCF. There were two young children huddled together in the back of the room, a boy and girl who appeared to be twins, and none of the other kids would go near them.

"Miss? Why are those two so alone?"

"Oh…the other kids are afraid of them because of how they came to be here."

"What happened to 'em?"

"Their father was a horrible drunk and…he murdered their mother in front of them. The police took him down before he could kill the twins…but we're afraid the damage was already done mentally. No one wants to adopt them once they hear that either…some are worried they'll be messed like the father, or that witnessing that caused problems. They don't speak…haven't since they got here."

"How old are they?"

"They'll be 8 in…4 days now. They are very intelligent for their age…they just don't speak to anyone here."

"I want to meet them…Please?"

"I suppose it'll be alright."

The woman took them into a small room with piles of pillows and toys all around before bringing the twins into join them. They children had deep black hair and piercing blue eyes as they observed the two adults warily. Thea held out her hands with a gentle smile on her face.

"It's alright little ones…we won't hurt you I promise. I'm Amalthea but you can call me Thea if you prefer, and this is my Husband Dean Ambrose."

The little girl tugged on her brother's sleeve and pointed at the TV in the corner while making a strange hand gesture to which the boy nodded and gave the adults a tentative smile before opening his mouth a speaking softly, his voiced sounded rough and scratchy from not being used much recently but Thea smiled anyway.

"She said you two are on TV…the wrestling show."

"We are. We're part of the Shield."

"We used to watch with out mama…she loved you guys. Vixen was her favorite."

"I'm sure I'd have loved her too sweetie. We would like to adopt the two of you if you're ok with that?"

The twins shared a long look and Dean found that he was holding his breath when Thea squeezed his hand and whispered at him to breathe. The boy turned back to them and nodded slowly.

"We don't mind…but…"

"What is it sweetie?"

"We had a kitty but our father got rid of him…could you…maybe try and find out what happened to him? We just wanna know if he's ok."

"I can certainly do that sweetie. Let's go talk to the matron and fill out all that boring paperwork so we can take you home alright?"

"Ok…right sissy?"

"It's ok."

Dean stayed silent through most of it until the little girl came over and reached up to him. He swooped down and lifted her into his arms, grinning as she giggled in her high-pitched little voice. Thea had picked up the boy and they carried them back to the front office, ignoring the stares they received as the twins were actually talking and laughing with them. The matron almost cried at the sight and was quick to get the paperwork done.

"Everything is in order Mr. and Mrs. Ambrose. You can take the twins home now if you'd like?"

"Yes…we plan to do exactly that. I have a question though. The twins mentioned they'd had a pet at that their father had gotten rid of shortly before the incident. I was wondering if there was any mention of it in their record?"

"A neighbor had mentioned something about it to the police…Ah, here it is. A neighbor told the police she had seen the man carry a garbage bag to the neighborhood dumpster, but she said he was acting strange so she went to check it out and found the kitten inside the bag. I believe she might still have it at her house."

"Can you give me the phone number or something? I'd like to see if she'd be willing to let the twins have the kitten back…it might help them ease into their new home better."

"What a wonderful idea…Here we are. I only have a phone number but that should help."

"Thank you miss. I'll make sure to update you on how the twins are doing whenever I can."

"I appreciate that Mrs. Ambrose."

"Thea…call me thea."

They took the twins back to their bus where Roman and Seth were waiting, Thea explained who they were on the way and both kids were actually excited to meet the other two Shield members. When they got there Seth was bouncing as much as the twins were which amused everyone. Roman crouched down and let the little girl climb onto his shoulder where she sat in happy contentment for the next hour or so. Thea used the distraction to go into their bedroom and call the number she'd been given.

"Hello?"

"Hello ma'am. My name is Amalthea Ambrose with the WWE. I was wondering if you still had the kitten you rescued from the father of a pair of twins?"

"I do…why do you want to know this information?"

"My husband and I have just adopted the twins and they mentioned the kitten. They wanted me to find out if he's ok and I was hoping…that you might be willing to let them have him back?"

"Oh I would love to give him back to them. He's a sweet kitten but he doesn't interact with me much…I honestly think he misses those kids. I can meet you somewhere with him and all of his things?"

"That would be perfect. We're in a bus in the parking lot of the Best Western near the arena. It's the biggest bus in the lot you can't miss it."

"I'll be there in 20."

They ended their call and Thea returned to her family with a big smile, whispering in Dean's ear and earning a big grin from him as well.

"What has you two grinning like that?"

"You'll see in about 20 minutes Sethie dear."

The twins were curious but they went back to playing with Seth's hair, the two tones fascinating them to no end. 20 Minutes later there was a knock on the door and Thea went to answer it while Dean grabbed the little carrier and bag of supplies from the woman.

"Thank you dear. Oh there you are kids. Do you remember me?"

"Mrs. Johnson?"

"That's right."

"You used to watch us when mama and father went out somewhere…"

"I did. I brought you a little surprise. Miss Thea here contacted me and told me you two were missing your little kitten…so I brought him here to you."

"Really?! She's ok? Father didn't hurt her like he said he would?"

"No kids, I managed to get the little guy away form him safely."

Thea moved to the carrier while the woman was talking and picked the little ball of fur out of it. The kitten was probably about a year old and was almost solid black with little white sock and a white patch on his chest.

"Does he have a name little ones?"

"No…father wouldn't let us give him a name."

"Well, how about we call him Mistofelees then?"

"What's it mean?"

"It's the name of a black and white cat form the musical cats, and one of my favorites. We can watch it if you want to?"

"Yes please…and I like that name…don't you Jacob?"

"Yeah Mel…I like it too."

"Then Mistofelees it is. If you two want to set up his food and water dishes in the kitchen that would be a big help…"

The twins practically tripped over each other trying to race to the bag of stuff. They started putting things in certain places; food and water in the little kitchen area, food bag and treat bags in one of the lower cabinets, and all the toys went into a little basket Seth found in the closet which went under one of the tables. Roman watched in amazement at how quickly the kids had taken over the bus with their kitten but Dean seemed to be perfectly fine with it. He knew Dean liked his space but he seemed so enamored with the twins and it made Roman smile. Mrs. Johnson left after about an hour and Thea promised to keep in touch. They all ended up piled onto the sofas, Roman and Seth curled up on one while Dean and Thea were on the other with the twins between them as they all watched Cats. When it was over the twins wanted to watch it again so they did, this time the kids were singing along until they finally got tired and fell asleep. Melinda had curled up in Dean's lap where he was stroking her hair and Jacob had curled into Thea's side a she held him close. Roman and Seth watched them with soft smiles, happy to see their happiness.

The two little twins ended up travelling with the Shield on the bus for about a year, receiving counseling via Skype to try and help them work through what had happened to them. Once the counselor decided they were ready to go back to school Thea told Vince she was going to be mostly staying at home with them. He agreed as long as she promised to still show up and visit sometimes. She and the twins actually ended up backstage art least once a month, frequently appearing on the show with the Shield. The twins took to the spotlight almost immediately and Thea and Dean loved it. Vince loved it too as the ratings skyrocketed when the twins were on the show. Everyone seemed to love them.

As they grew older Jacob decided he wanted to be a wrestler like his dad, and the day he said that to them Dean actually cried because Jacob called him dad. Little Melinda wanted to be a ballroom dancer so Thea enrolled her in lessons immediately at one of the best places she could find. The two grew faster than they'd have liked but they were both very talented. Dean and his brothers trained Jacob themselves and he was a quick learner, and one heck of a little flyer. He could also brawl like dean though so dean was more than proud. Melinda became a very highly ranked dancer and eventually even joined the Dancing with the Stars cast at age 16, making Thea one very proud momma. Jacob eventually joined the WWE with Dean at age 18 and won his first title, the United States Championship, a year later. Dean hoisted him up onto his shoulder and beamed with pride, Thea and Melinda standing nearby with beaming smiles. Eventually they twins fell in love and got married and had children to dote on, and Dean decided to retire after finally wining the World Heavyweight Championship and holding it for almost 2 years. The twins and their families showed up every month for a family dinner, though they often stopped by between those dinners to visit as well, and Roman and Seth always joined them along with Phil and AJ with their daughter who has also become a wrestler like her parents and was the current Women's Champion. Dean, Mox, Thea, and Vix were all content as they settled into retirement together, though they still made appearances on the WWE, and they were more than happy to grow old together.

A/N: And there is the end of this story. I hope you've all enjoyed it and I hope the ending was satisfactory for you. I tried to go for a happy ending since a lot of my stories don't end that way .' So there you have it.


End file.
